Shadilver Vore RP
by YaoiHedgehog
Summary: Yaoi/Slash. A friend and I  Who doesn't own FF acount  made this out of pure love for many things.
1. Day Before Disaster

Silver was waiting on the bus, his friend Sonic had invited him over for a camping trip. He had known him over the internet for years. Not more then a year ago they had started to send each other photographs of themselves and their friends. The silver hedgehog, remembered the details of Sonics' friends Tails, Ado, and Jake. Tails was a kitsune with two tails, he was also supposed to be a genius and around his age. He is fourteen. Ado was a wolf, half albino since he has light blue fur, with pink eyes, and a light shade of purple-ish skin around his ears instead of the ordinary pink. Silver was white as well, but he wasn't albino, in his blood line he is naturally white. Finally Jake was a rusty red furred weasel, what Silver really liked about him though was his eyes. They were green, outlined with a chestnut brown. His eyes also looked like a goats which is also what a weasel's look like as well.

This was his stop; he got off and looked at the address to one of his online friend's house. Sonic and Tails were supposed to live together and Ado and Jake lived together. Silver supposed they were roommates.

It took the silver hog, half an hour to find the house. It took him awhile to realize the address was a mile out of this city. He was nervous to meet them; he is really good at talking online because he could always have some time to think. But in reality, he mostly said things he never meant to say. He knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer.

With an odd, high-pitched screeching noise, the mahogany door opened before Silver. Standing behind, in the darkness, a pair of pink eyes glared at Silver, inspecting his every detail. Suddenly, a clap was heard, and the house was lit with luminescent light. The rest of Silver's watcher was seen, then. It was the albino, the one called Ado. What shocked Silver, though, wasn't the fact that the wolf had been staring at his every feature, but the fact that, underneath a semi transparent fur collared robe, he was wearing absolutely nothing.

"Oh my god, you must be Silver! We've been waiting for you! Come on in, Jake's just... Getting ready, he'll be down in a few!" Ado proceeded to grasp the hedgehog in an extremely tight hug, and, as all air began to escape from his lungs, the hedgehog was released back onto the floor. Slightly confused, Silver wanted to ask for the reason behind the lack of clothing, but, something told him he may just not want to know after all. Politely, the hedgehog followed his wolven host into an amazingly large parlor room, located just beyond the door's reach.

The walls were domed into a ceiling with an angelic mural painting upon it. A chandelier hung from where the clouds met in the center of the mural, casting a brilliant array of multicolored light across the room. What caught Silver's attention the most out of anything else, though, was the furniture, arranged in a large circle around a large coffee table in the center of the room. The couches and chairs were leopard print, the rug with tiger stripes, even the large coffee table in the center of the room had an African wooden design etched into it.

Gracefully, Ado moved across the room, lying down on his stomach on the couch placed exactly opposite of the coffee table as to where Silver had planned to sit. He dug his hands deeply into the fur pelted fabric, when he spoke.

"So... Silver, hmm? Quite a good looking face you got there, what do you think of my fine establishment?" The wolf's eyes glared at Silver once more, but, this time, with more lust than animosity. Awaiting Silver's answer as if precious, a fluffy cerulean tail began to excitedly swish back and forth behind the wolf.

Silver took a brief moment to look around again; honestly the wild cat theme scared him. He wasn't really a cat lover, he disliked every cat. He grew up with a purple furred Mobian cat-girl, she wasn't exceptionally nice either. He pushed the thought away.

"It's… nice." Silver said trying to hide revulsion in his voice. "But I suppose it depends what you're really into."

"Well is this our little guest?" A sexually attractive voice called from the grand staircase. The owner of the voice was that weasel Jake, the one with the beautiful eyes. He was wearing a black dress shirt that was made out of silk. It was very slimming. The weasel also wore brown dress shoes and white dress pants. Jake and Ado both looked around sixteen or seventeen, it also looked like they both came from very wealthy families since they both live in this house on their lonesome. Jake approached him, "Hello, my name is Jake. Although I assume you already knew that." The weasel took Silver's hand and lightly pecked it idealistically. His peach muzzle changed to a deep burgundy.

"Um, what time is Sonic supposed to be here?" He attempted to change the subject pulling his hand away.

"Well they aren't supposed to be here until around seven. So we have you to ourselves." Jake alleged, and then he gave Silver a grin that sent shivers down his spine.

"Hmm, baby, don't go messing with the poor boy, you know how much I hate it when you flirt..." Ado stood up from his couch, putting a hand through Jake's coat, ruffling with his chest fur. His tail came up to caress the side of Jake's face, as he leaned in for a small kiss on the cheek. Turning to Silver, with a sudden fiery hatred for the hedgehog, Ado went on to help Silver with his question.

"Well, its about 6 o clock, now, so, I'll leave you... Alone, while I go and get dinner ready. But, remember, punk," Ado leaned in towards Silver's face, "he's mine..." And, with that, the wolf stormed off, heading towards the kitchen to start on the 4-course meal the friends would enjoy later on in the night, leaving Jake and Silver in the parlor room to do what they wanted.

"Don't mind him, he gets that way when I'm being nice to guests." Jake cooed into Silver's twitching ear as he sat down beside the tense hedgehog.

"What did he mean by 'he's mine'? I don't really understand." Silver shuddered shuffling away with Jake following him.

"So naïve," Jake spoke softly. He leaned back for a minute. "Didn't Sonic tell you?"

"Huh? Tell me what?" Silver asked.

"Hmm, what a cocky hedgehog that guy is. Since you're obviously too much of a child to really understand. We're all gay, Sonic, Tails, Ado, and I." He explained smoothly without a care.

"What?" Silver asked terrified. It might have explained a few things, why Ado was so kind to him one minute without Jake around, and why he was so angered by him being flirted with by Jake. He wasn't gay or even bisexual for that matter, why would he have any interest in Jake? Except for Jake's amazingly wonderful eyes that reeled him in like a fish on a hook with ease, Silver sighed. "I'm sorry but that's not my sexuality."

"It's a shame. You look and act more Uke then Ado, I'm sure he wouldn't of minded if he shared you with me at least one night. Then we go on with our lives." Jake said disappointed.

"I'm fourteen! What makes you think I want to have sex with someone I just met? Let alone I'm under aged and you're like… seventeen!" Silver hollered embarrassed.

"Oh what do you know I am seventeen?" Jake said clutching his shirt sarcastically like he didn't know he was seventeen. "C'mon we're only three years apart, who are we going to tell if we did? I'll keep quiet if you will." Silver flushed, there was no way he was going to let this guy use him.

Jake smirked enjoying his temporary toy. He ruffled his quills playfully, then he began taking in Silver's fresh scent. He smelled of valley flowers and honey. The reason was because his mother owned a flower shop that is also selling organic honey.

Silver sat up heading towards his carrier pack for when they went camping. He pulled out a book that was fairly thick. He sat back down but on the opposite side of the coffee table. Jake stared at him blankly; he never understood the love other Mobians have for books. Silver began to burrow into the book, it was new and he hadn't started reading it yet and he was very anxious to get started. He thought this would be a good time to start, considering the weasel wasn't the kind of character he was expecting.

An hour had passed. Although unpleasantly for Silver, it passed very slowly. Jake would flirt, tease, or steal his book every five minutes. It eventually became a very irritating pattern. Silver closed his book; he thought it would be better if he just put it away. He heard a knock at the door, indicating it would be Sonic and Tails.

"Ooh, I'll get the door; those must be our other friends, Silver!" Ado rushed in from the kitchen, throwing cook's mittens to the floor behind him. "Baby, get the food out for me, please!" As Ado said that Jake went into the kitchen and started to do as his love have asked him to. Ado opened the door. Sure enough, two figures were huddled together in the cold of the night. One is a cobalt hedgehog, quite like Silver, with glimmering emerald eyes. The other, a golden-furred, twin tailed fox. Ado beckoned the two of them in, and introductions were addressed.

"Now, Silver," Ado strained himself to not pounce on the hedgehog and stab through his neck, after what had happened the hour before, "Meet Sonic and Miles." With that, the fox rushed up to Silver, greeting him by holding his hand out to shake. The hedgehog stayed in the doorway, glaring at Silver, seeming surprised, and somewhat confused.

"Hello, you must be Silver; Sonic couldn't shut up about you! I'm Miles Prower, but, just call me by the nickname, "Tails". Trust me, it'll be easier." As Silver shook his hand, the fox retreated back to Sonic's side. The two were dressed quite nicely, Sonic had on an average, void black tuxedo, while Tails had dressed a little more colorfully, adorned in a scarlet red suit, with an unbuttoned pink shirt beneath, revealing his soft white chest fur.

"Oh, no, I completely forgot to get dressed before you two showed up, ugh, I'm such a terrible host, me and Jake were kind of... Busy, earlier. Jake, could you be a darling and keep them all company? I'm going upstairs to change; I'll be down in a few..." 

With that, the wolf had retreated to the second floor of the house. Sonic and Tails chose their seats next to Silver, sitting on the edge of his couch.

Silver sat in between them uncomfortably, knowing now their sexuality made him nervous. Of which was mostly inflicted by Jake. He didn't really know what to say besides accuse Sonic about leaving out that important detail. Now he felt that Ado hated him for something that isn't even his fault, he feels Jake is using him to get Ado jealous or he's trying to get him killed, and he feels he can't trust Sonic. Now he feels he can only trust Tails and they've known each other the shortest of times.

"I know," Silver said, looking up at the cerulean hedgehog, "thanks for leaving that out."

Sonic started to blush intensely, embarrassed by the means of which Silver had found out.

"Hehe, well, you know, I just thought maybe you'd hate us for it..." Sonic started to sweat, the moment was heating up. Tails was really the only calm person in the room. Luckily, the awkward silence was broken by the sounds of heels clicking, moving down the grand staircase. Silver wasn't one to judge, he wouldn't of minded. But a warning would've been nice. 

Ado had gotten dressed, and looked incredibly stunning. He was wearing an oddly royal blue styled coat, with Italian buttons everywhere, and a large seamed "X" across the chest, and two coattails coming down from the back. The shoulders were padded, with golden tassels hanging in every direction. His pants were even more regal looking, extremely tight, the same royal blue, but with a golden stripe down the left leg, and an Italian flag on the hip of the right leg. His shoes, black leather dress boots that the bottoms of his pants were tucked into. On his head, was a golden tiara with emeralds in crested along the base. In his right hand, a glimmering gold staff with a giant white emerald placed upon the top. There the regal wolf stood, at the bottom of the grand staircase, in a uniform he wished he never had to wear in his life, caressing and flaunting his every beautiful feature.

Jake stood up and pecked Ado on the cheek, "You look like a prince." Ado blushed feverishly, thanking him with a quick peck.

Silver couldn't help but stare, Jake was right he did look like a prince. He then wondered where he got the suit, tiara, and the staff. It all fit him perfectly.

They all sat down to eat and Ado couldn't help but blush, the moment was so intense, the food was completely ready, and everyone had already gathered. Still, Ado couldn't help but notice how lonely Silver was, sitting at the far end of the room, afraid of all four of his hosts.

"Um, Jake, could you excuse me for JUST one more moment?" Ado then rushed back up the grand staircase before Jake could even get a word in. 

Upstairs, the wolf had called an old friend up on the phone. He knew, that, out of anyone else, at least she'd be able to keep Silver company. 

"Please, Blaze, you need to get over here, and quick. You don't live far, just hurry! We need our guest to have someone to feel comfortable, just please! Oh, you'll do it? Oh, thank you, so much, Blaze!" Ado hung up the phone, rushing back down the stairs to, once and for all, rejoin his guests, now sitting in the dining room around a large, fancy table.

Silver sat in utter silence, and away from his hosts. Inside he felt like they invited him for just pure amusement. He played with the stuffing on his plate, when he actually did talk it was to Tails. Just a minute ago he found Tails was older then him, by three months. Silver felt really awkward. He heard someone enter the room again, it was Ado and he was walking over to him. Was he coming over to warn him about Jake again? Maybe now would be good time to tell him he has no interest in Jake and he's not like that.

Ado walked up behind Silver, wrapping his arms over Silver's shoulders, clutching around his waist. He whispered "I'm sorry. We still friends?" then let go, and proceeded around the table, taking his seat next to Jake. Clanging a small spoon against his glass, he raised everyone's attention to him. 

"Well, I have taken the liberty to invite over an... Old friend... She'll be here momentarily; I left the door open for her to show herself in, so we won't have to worry much about that! I'm so glad for all of you to be here, and, for now, let's feast!" Ado dismissed their attention, staring back at the living room, waiting for Blaze to make her appearance. 

Silver blushed when, Ado started touching his waist. Well at least he forgives him now. Okay, they were just teasing him now. A girl? Why would they invite a girl? Unless she was a lesbian, that would make a bit more sense. Or maybe she was a female pervert that liked hitting on younger people like him. In any case, they all seemed to have it in for him. The hog started to pick at his potatoes; he wasn't really used to this classy food. He mostly ate a box of macaroni or something. It tastes weird, and it was all too flashy. Is this how they normally eat, or is this when they have guests over? He sighed and plucked at the side dish, which looked like some gooey avocado thing. But he didn't really know what the inside of an avocado looked like anyway. He took a bite, and battled with the desire to gag. It was extremely salty. What was it? He swallowed, now he was afraid to try anything else.

There was the sound of a door sliding open and closed, this must have been the old friend Ado was talking about. He sunk in his chair once he saw the guest. They definitely had it in for him alright; the secret guest was a purple cat. Blaze, a girl he used to have a crush on in elementary. Every time he tried to talk to her she either turned away, or hit him being as rough as she was.

Immediately, Ado stood up, welcoming in the cat girl with a warming hug, and directed her to her chair, placed directly next to Silver's. Sitting back down, the wolf spoke. 

"So, Silver, I noticed how lonely you looked, being surrounded by us, so, I took in the liberty to invite someone to cheer you up a bit! No need to thank me, its just my little way of apologizing for the rudeness earlier tonight. I sure hope we have no hard feelings against one another now." Silver watched as the lust began to fill Ado's eyes once more, making all previous hatred disappear. Tails stood up from the table, leaning across to shake Blaze's hand.

"Blaze, long times no see! What's been going on in your life?" The fox's innocent voice soothed the tension in the air a bit, as Sonic began to laugh, and pulled his fox back to his chair. 

"Tails, isn't that supposed to be my line?" He smirked. 

"Well, I guess I've just learned a bit too much from you in these past few years, Sonic..." Tails began to turn red, embarrassed from the sudden romance. Sonic leaned in, kissing the fox. As he leaned back, he whispered, "I love you... I always will..." into Tails' ear. 

"So anyways, Blaze, where HAVE you been all this time?"

"Nowhere really, but I have moved to a new school couple years back in a different town. But my family and I moved back."

Silver new what school she was talking about, even if she didn't mention what town or what the school even looks like. He knew it all to well.

"Ooh, really? If you got any gossip, about ANYONE, you BETTER say it. I want to know EVERYTHING." Blaze just stared at him blankly, same old Sonic. 

"Sonic, stop pestering the poor girl, let her rest, already." Tails tried to grab Sonic's attention with every way he could, but nothing worked. The night was falling apart before everyone's eyes; Jake was pestering Blaze and Silver annoying everyone in the process.

"Please, Jake, can we get on with the night? We still have a camping trip, you know! HELP!" Ado yelped once Jake pervertedly pinched his ass. The craziness of the night had even started to fluster young Tails and Silver, and they were just about ready to get the hell away from it all.

Silver sat and watched, Blaze tried to talk to him every once in a while but he either agreed or disagreed, and if it was a question where you gave a sentence for an answer he just used the least amount of words.

"So, been a few years since I've seen you." Silver flustered, she remembered him. "You've changed alright, a lot cuter now then you were in school." Blaze was a few years older then him, so that's why she avoided him in when she knew he liked her. But now that they're older, dating someone that isn't the same age as you doesn't matter.

"I'm…. cute?" This coming from the girl that ignored and punched him every time he got close

"Of course, you're small for your age so it makes you look younger than you are. 'Cause if I remember correctly, you were seven and I was nine. It's been seven years, and you look like you're twelve." Silver blushed, did he really look that young? He pushed away the thought and did his best to ignore her best he could. Which eventually worked and she left him alone for a while.

Eventually, when everyone, ate as much as they could stomach they went for desert. Wine and small slices of sugary cheesecake were brought out. Silver of course thought the wine was unnecessary since none of them were old enough to drink.

"How did you get wine?" Blaze asked. "It's illegal to buy alcohol at our age if I presume."

Silver took a sip of the red wine he was given. Maybe getting drunk will steel his mind from the frustration.

"You shouldn't be drinking that!" Blaze screeched. She swiped the wine away out of Silver's reach; she stood up so she had a height advantage. Silver tried to grab at the glass, but he was far too short. He pulled away, and he began to focus his energy on the wine glass. His hands gradually formed a glowing turquoise defense around them, soon after the wine glass began to glow as well and caught everyone's attention. The glass was plucked out of Blaze's hand while Silver moved his own, he made a summoning gesture and the glass followed it finding its way back into his hands.

"Whoa." Blaze exclaimed, she was in to much shock to form a sentence. She sat down bewildered, and started to poke at the cheesecake. Silver sat down casually like nothing important happened. The silver hog raised his gaze to the staring eyes.

Everyone was now staring at Silver, each of them astonished in their own thoughts. Ado dropped his wine glass accidentally, sending it crashing to the cool marble floor beneath them. 

"What... The..." Ado could hardly speak at all, not even sure whether he could trust what he was seeing. Tails began to closely inspect the glowing energy formed around Silver's hand. 

"What the hell ARE you, you freak?" Sonic accused Silver of the glowing energy emanating from his body. 

"Its so... Beautiful..." Ado whispered to himself, low enough to make sure nobody else was listening. He stared at the way Silver's arms glowed, in captivated by the radiating light. 

"Alright, I know what this is, Silver's a Psychokinetic. Simple." Tails diagnosed Silver, still amazing at the feat that had just occurred. 

"I don't care WHAT he is, it's freaking me out!" Sonic screeched over Tails' voice.

Silver lowered his head discouraged. If he would've known this would've been the reaction everyone gave, he would've never done so.

"How did you learn to do that? And how powerful is… your psychokinetic power?" Jake asked.

"Well I was born with it and so was my mom. She taught me how to use it, but mine isn't as strong as hers. She can lift ten Mobians if she wanted to, but she says I'm limited because my dad didn't have it. So I can only lift small things, like the wine glass. It's also hard for me to pick up living things because they move and squirm a lot, also I'm limited on power as well so I don't use it too often or I'll pass out." Silver clarified. Jake stared in interest. He felt faint until he realized his hands were still glowing, he immediately shut off the glow and stuck them under the table. He was embarrassed for everyone staring at him; he hated being the center of attention. The stares made him feel alienated, unwanted, and on bad terms of thought. He thought for an escape plan, he remembered that they were going to go camping tomorrow, so all of them would be staying the night here, except Blaze. So maybe he could ask to go to his room, he hopefully wouldn't be bothered there.

"I'm kinda tired; could you show me my room Jake?" Silver asked.

Jake stood up smiling, "'Course, I'd be happy to."

They both stood up and left, Silver followed the weasel up the staircase and turned right. Jake led him to a room with a fancy door on the hinges. He opened the door then moving aside, "Youth before seniority." Jake cooed lightly. Silver blushed mortified, he walked in and found his things in here already.

"I took the pleasure of selecting this room for you and bringing your belongings with me as well." Jake said blissfully.

Inside his temporary room was a double bed with white sheets and large downy pillows, some for decoration others for the necessity of sleep. The decorated pillows and sheets were outlined in dark beige that complimented the auburn walls. There was a desk set with a lamp and writing utensils. His things were set at the foot of the bed on a cherry oak chest. Jake flicked on the lights, the room lit up instantly giving the room even more character. He heard the door click behind him, thinking Jake left he sat on the opposite side of the bed facing away from the door. He closed his eyes, but opened him once he felt the weight of the bed shift. Silver felt arms wrap around his shoulders, with the hands resting on his deep-seated on his lower stomach. He positioned his head to see Jake's face.

"What are you doing?" Silver demanded panicked about what the weasel was planning.

"Nothing that won't be enjoyable for the both of us of course." Jake whispered yearn fully. He pressed his lips against the slender white furred neck and began to nip at it hungrily. Silver didn't know what to do; he was still to awe struck to do anything about it. Jake reached down farther, once he located the end of Silver's shirt, he submissively slid his greedy hands under. Silver realized what he was doing and bolted up resulting in Jake falling flat on his face on the floor. Silver began to wipe away the saliva that Jake had left on his neck with the sleeve of his shirt. Jake stood up silently, before he could even open his eyes he was already being shoved out of the room and back into the hallway. When he did open his eyes, the door had already slammed behind him and locked. He went and searched for an item that only he has memory of owning.

Ado had gotten up from the dining table, storming up to Silver's room to see just what the two of them had been taking so long to do. He felt jealous that Silver asked Jake too show him his room instead of him. Slamming his fist on the door, Ado demanded entry, while Silver declined. 

"What do you MEAN, no? If Jake's still in there with you, I'll KILL the man! LET ME IN, SILVER, NOW!" There was no response from the hedgehog. Extremely angered, Ado stormed down to the very end of the hallway, where a window was open. Cautiously grasping onto his staff with his tail, Ado climbed out the window, onto the second story ledge just outside the house. There, he began inching slowly towards Silver's room's window, mumbling to himself."Damn LUCKY I know my way around this place, and oh so SAD for THEM." As his sentence was finished, he had climbed around the backs of each room, and was now precariously perched just outside Silver's open back window. 

Trying to be silent, the wolf peered inside. The lights were off, but he could tell Silver wasn't looking his way. He took his chance, then, lifting his foot through the windowsill, but then tripped clambering out onto Silver's room's floor. Looking up, he noticed Silver staring straight down into his eyes from the other side of the room. Ado began to blush. The hedgehog wasn't wearing any clothes, save for his underwear.

Silver turned around blushing intensely, was he not aloud one minute of peace or without utter humiliation? The albino wolf had startled him. He went on the opposite side of the bed and crouched behind it, using it as a cover-up.

"A-Ado, how did you get through the window?" Silver asked, but before Ado could respond someone began to knock on the door.

"Alright Silver, either you let me in willingly or I barge in on you with whatever state you're in." It was Jake's voice.

"How can you get in? It's locked remember." Silver said before Ado could say anything.

Jake was silent for a moment, then both Ado and Silver heard the door click open and he entered holding a set of keys. He froze when he saw Ado on the floor, starring daggers at him, "Oh, Ado… What brings you here on this fine night?" He said trying to hide his half-naked body and the condom in his other hand. He then looked around the room for Silver, he was crouching on the floor half-nude as well.

"Aha! I KNEW you two were up to SOMETHING! Jake, how the hell could you DO this, to ME? We were going to be ENGAGED, you no-good two-timing FREAK!" Ado stood up, crying, then went up to Jake, slapping him. "I never want to see your face again... Ever... You sicken me, you pervert..." Ado tried to push his way out of the room, but couldn't help himself from looking back at Jake. He cried even more, seeing the beautiful man he had lost to that hedgehog. He walked down the hallway, apologizing to the three he had left alone in the dining room. The night banquet was over, but Ado didn't feel he had enough revenge. 

"Hey, Blaze, would you like to stay the night with us, too? I don't mind if you end up on the camping trip with us tomorrow, as long as it's okay with you. I just need you to stay over tonight..." An evil grin formed itself on Ado's face. Maybe tonight WOULD be a good night, he had gathered together the weaknesses of both men, and he could do anything he wanted to either of them...

"Sure Ado, I don't see why not, as long as it's not too much trouble." Blaze said, and Ado nodded in acknowledgement. He also said that his room would be at the end of the hallway on the right, you couldn't miss it because of the royal design on the door.

Back in Silver's room, there was a very pissed hedgehog, "ENGAGED! YOU GUYS ARE ENGAGED AND YOU'RE TRYING TO SEDATE ME?" Silver screamed at the weasel.

"Well yes, you're absolutely adorable." Jake said grabbing his cheek and squeezing it. "But I feel bad about Ado I suppose. Maybe I went a bit overboard."

"You're an idiot." Silver grumbled. He glared at Jake again. "What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be apologizing or something?"

Jake smirked, "AFTER, I get what I came for." He started to walk towards Silver fingering the condom. Silver pushed him back enraged.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Silver screamed slamming the door, locking it, and then placing a chair under the handle so it couldn't be opened without making a lot noise. Jake heard all the noise from outside, he sighed in defeat and got dressed in his and Ado's room. His little crush was right, Ado was more important to him then his own life. He was just getting horny and appreciated the new face. He scrambled down the staircase heading for the dining room. First thing he was going to do was beg for forgiveness and take his punishment whatever it was. Little did he know, his punishment would reopen some forgotten scars. Silver sat on his bed confused, why was this happening to him. He knew everything happened for a reason, he would just have to wait and it would all be revealed. The hardest part, is just sitting around waiting for that reason to happen. He could hear Sonic, Tails, and Blaze chatting up a storm in the dining area still.

Ado awaited Jake at the bottom of the staircase, facing away from him. He heard Jake's footsteps and turned around, sighing. His face was drenched with tears. 

"Great, it's only YOU. I thought it would've been Silver, at least THEN I could have someone to cry on. You, on the other hand... You're just a useless so-called 'boyfriend'. How the hell could you..." Ado took a shiny silver engagement ring, throwing onto the floor. Little did Jake know that this was all part of a test. Ado hoped Jake would react as he wanted him to, then, it would be a simple matter of dragging him into his punishment.

Jake picked up the ring and looked on the inner side; he remembered when he got that engraved. "'Will you marry me, the ruler of my heart?'" Jake whispered to himself, he remembered when Ado hurdled himself on him. It was bliss at that moment, and this camping trip was going to be like a little wedding shower for the both of them. But he also remembered Silver, when Ado let him in. Ado showed the same flirting tactics when they met. He felt a sly form of rage boil in him.

"I don't understand why you're upset with me; I know you would've done the same. But that doesn't matter right now." Jake smirked knowing he had pushed some buttons. He leaned in close to Ado's ear, "But just for some personal fun between the both of us, why don't we try to lure that child to our room?" Ado smirked slightly; his plan was already in motion. Jake kissed him lightly on the cheek lovingly.

Now smiling once again, Ado wiped the tears from his face, and stood up to kiss Jake.

"Let's go have a little fun with tonight, Jake. Just you and me..." Ado grabbed hold of Jake's arm, pulling him up the grand staircase. Opening the door to their room, the two couldn't see anything at all. Luckily, Ado knew how to find his own way to the bed, and, when close enough, threw Jake down atop the fur sheets, scooting him backwards, towards the headboard of the bed. Ado then jumped on top of his lover, slowly taking off the weasel's clothes. Once Jake's arms were close enough to wrap around the barred headboard, Ado took a pair of furry handcuffs, and slipped them onto Jake's hands, trapping his arms behind the headboard. He leaned in, closely, now laying on Jake, and then whispered into his ear "I'm sorry... But you need to learn a bit of a lesson..." then retreated back off of the bed, to the corner of the room, turning the lights on.

Everything in the bedroom had been replaced with its horrid, pink equivalent. Even the fur bed sheets were no longer a normal leopard print, but now a pink striped fur pattern. Ado walked out into the hallway, slamming the door behind him. He took a small, golden key out of the same pocket he had kept the handcuffs in, and thrusted it into the door's lock, making sure that no one would find Jake for the rest of the night. He clutched at his chest, tightly.

"I'm... So sorry..." The wolf whispered, as he stammered down the hall, heading towards Silver's room to get a little more revenge.

Jake held back a scream, he was now shaking ferociously. Pink. He hated pink. Why pink? Of all the things Ado could have ever done, why this? He knew very well he hated the colour; he wouldn't have ever flirted with Silver again. But it's never a second chance with Ado unless you get hurt in some way. The trembling weasel closed his eyes, hoping and praying someone would rescue him from this nightmare.

Silver was sleeping on his bed; he still had the chair up against the door so he felt it was safe to sleep again. But he completely forgot that Ado got in through the window. He slept peacefully, dreaming about his garden he planted with all of the exotic plants from around the world. Sadly, this was only a dream. He only wished he had a garden like that. Mobious was home to many flowers, over a million. Luckily for Silver, the forest they were going to had many unknown and exotic flowers. Sleeping he could see blurry visions of them now, thanks to being psychokinetic. He could also smell them, but… there was an odd smell for flowers as well. It was death. Why would death be in a patch of flowers? In his mind he could here the sound of snakes hissing, he was deathly afraid of snakes so he used a repellent to keep them out of his garden at home. He began to have nightmares about the time one bit him when he was young injecting venom into him. He was in pain for days, until they turned into weeks. The doctors said he was lucky to be alive at all, which caused his fear and haunted him every day and every night. For certain he knew he would never get over this fear.

Ado tried the front door, forgetting it was locked. 

"Ugh, not AGAIN..." He headed back towards the window, once again climbing out and over the ledge, until he reached the silver hedgehog's window. This time, he made sure not to fall. Gracefully, the wolf slid himself through the open window, and looked down at Silver, sleeping on his bed.

"Hmm... Eh, he won't need those covers... It'll be funnier for Blaze to see his undies..." Ado started to giggle uncontrollably, as he pulled Silver's bed sheets off of him, gently. He walked towards the front door, slowly unlocking it to make sure not to awake the sleeping hedgehog. He swiftly pulled the chair out from the door, and opened it; just enough to get out and eventually back in when he wanted.

When Ado was safely in the hallway, he made a dash down the grand staircase, meeting in the dining room with the others, but she looked like she was about to crash.

"Hey, Blaze, you can sleep now if you want because I found a nice room for you. Silver told me to inform you that he wouldn't want you to get lonely in any other room, so he offered his own. He's allowing you to sleep in his room, but, under ONE condition that you MUST follow. Under NO circumstances are you allowed to wake him up, you GOT that? His door's open for you, good luck." Blaze thanked him, and walked up to Silver's room. It was nice of him to offer up his room for her.

Silver woke up from the nightmare he was having, he absolutely despised snakes. He shivered; the sheets were off of him. Why? He turned around swiftly when he heard the door click open, how? Blaze stepped in looking at him from top to bottom.

"I thought you were asleep. Ado said not to wake you, did I when I opened the door?" Blaze asked innocently. Ado… Of course he would do this.

"Oh right, no I just had a nightmare is all. I'm fine though so I'll just be going back to… sleep." Silver squeaked pulling the sheets over him again turning the opposite direction. He felt the bed shift again as Blaze got in.

He laid there to afraid to go to sleep. Blaze though was already sleeping. He sighed and silently got up from bed, the silver hog dug into his bag again and found a fresh pair of pants and put them on along with a t-shirt. He opened the door and got out. Silver thought now would be a good time to wander while everyone was asleep, well not everyone. He passed a plain door that seemed out of place, he could here whimpers and a whispering voice that sounded distressed. He knocked, "Hello is… everything okay?" He asked.

"Silver? Is that you? Oh thank God someone came. Can you help me out here, I'm kinda stuck." Jake said. Silver tried to open the door but it was locked, lucky for Jake Silver's dad was in the force fighting against enemies that threatened lives. He picked up a few things from him, like in this case how to pick locks. Although doing things like this reminded him of his lost father, he was lost on a mission. When the others in his squad came back… he wasn't there. He asked Martin the Fox where he was, but he only said his father, Julian was lost to a carnivorous race. Even worse, they didn't have the chance to avenge his death. He pulled away from the thought before he started to cry, he began to pick the lock hearing the right clicks. Until the final one came and he was able to open the door. Once he entered, he saw Jake hand-cuffed to the bed post completely naked. He shielded his eyes from the laid body.

"Do I even want to know?" Silver asked.

"Well Ado an-" He was cut off by Ado entering the pink room re locking the door.

"You... Little... BRAT! You have NO business here, hedgehog, so why are you sticking that little nose where it doesn't belong?" Ado was furious over Silver's finding of Jake's "torture chamber". His plans were completely ruined, and it was all thanks to the child who started it all. He had grabbed his staff, as if readying to strike the hedgehog, but, he didn't lash out. He couldn't. Though still angry, he couldn't bear to mess up that beautiful face.

Silver flinched when Ado positioned himself to whack him, he closed his eyes waiting for it. He wasn't going to struggle against it. He gasped when he did here a new noise though. The staff dropped to the ground. Walking around the bed, Ado reached up the post for Jake's hands, grabbing his key, and unlocking the handcuffs. He knew where and when his defeat was. As Jake stood up from the bed, Ado pointed towards the door.

"Leave... Both of you..." Ado's head was drawn low, his tail dragging against the floor in defeat. He sighed, and then continued. "I... I can't bear to look at you two right now... Just... Please... Leave me alone... Tonight..." And, although he tried to hide it, a shining tear drop trickled down the side of the young wolf's face, dropping to the ground, far below.

Jake picked up his clothes and left leaving Silver still standing there, he felt awful guilty about whatever was happening. "Ado, I'm sorry for intruding on your… business. I understand that you're angry with me, but I don't like Jake and you can't blame him. And if I would have known you and Jake were engaged, I would have tried harder to push him away, I'm sorry. If… if it makes you feel any better I can leave in the morning." He didn't wait for a response; he was going back to bed. Before Silver could though Ado grabbed his hand and hold on tight.

"Wait... Don't leave me..." Ado pulled Silver back towards him. "We have a bit to talk about... and... I don't wanna be alone, tonight..." Ado was shivering from his fears, his memories were slowly returning to him. He began to cry even more.

Ado pulled Silver into a tight hug, still bawling and resting his head on his shoulder. The Silver hog timidly hugged back, Ado really seemed to need him right now. He began to hum a comforting tune to come Ado down. It was weird for him; usually the older one comforted the younger one so this was new to him. But when his dad died, his mom used the same technique to calm him down every night until he fell asleep. Tears began to fall from his eyes but he didn't utter a sound. The salty tears landed on Ado's blue pelt and soaked in, his pelt began to come unnaturally heavy which caught his attention.

Ado looked up from Silver's shoulder, noticing the hedgehog crying for him. Taking a silver, glimmering handkerchief out of his suit jacket's inner pocket, he wiped away Silver's tears, as if he were more precious than his own self. 

"You know... You shouldn't be the one crying... You did nothing wrong, Silvy..." Ado began to blush. "Oh, I'm sorry, I can... Call you Silvy, right? Just as a little friendly nickname?"

Silver shut his eyes, the pain was unbearable, and he had forgotten about Ado and started to focus on his dad. A strong stream of tears began to fall down Silver's cheeks. His father was a big part of his life, he spent a lot of time with him, Julian would tell him stories about missions, sneak his snacks when his mother wasn't looking and, he was always there when he needed him most. He loved his mom very much, but she wasn't dad. "Yeah, it's fine." Silver whispered, he wanted to leave but Ado had asked him to stay. So he would. "What exactly did you need to talk about?" Silver asked, pushing away the handkerchief that was wiping away his soft tears.

Ado grasped Silver even tighter, assuring him that he was there to help. 

"Silver... I can tell, just by looking..." Ado stared deeply into Silver's eyes, and then continued, "They say the eyes are one's gateway to their soul. Your eyes seem to be screaming a bad past at me right now. I can tell, you've been troubled. Tell me; don't worry, I'll understand, whatever it is. I want to know everything."

Silver lowered his saddened gaze, was it really that obvious? "I'm sorry Ado… I don't feel comfortable with talking to you about that. But I do appreciate the concern." Silver struggled lightly to get out of Ado's hold, but Ado held on not letting go.

Ado gripped Silver tightly once more, and then let go, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He sighed. 

"Alright... Silver, I wasn't going to tell you this, but, we need more trust between us..." He beckoned Silver to come sit next to him on the bed. "Have you wondered at all tonight how Jake and I have been able to pay the costs for a house this fancy, with no one else's aid?"

Silver thought for a minute, he was very curious. But he could tell Ado would just use it as an excuse for him to tell the wolf about his dad. This was hopefully not going to happen. His curiosity overpowered him, he sat down beside Ado, this had better of been good. Silver waited impatiently for the ice blue wolf to tell him his story.

"It was the 16th day, Sylph decan, ND 2004. A male child was born into an incredibly wealthy wolven family. The Assideramento family name had finally found an heir to the throne. Or, at least, until the child's fur grew in. He was different than anyone else in the family, an albino, with a cerulean blue shining fur pelt. He was out casted by his father for it; for fear that the mother had slept with a man outside of the family name. It was true, the king wasn't his true father, and, when he found about it, he killed his own wife. That wasn't the end of the king's rage, though; he took it out on the soon-to-be prince after his wife's horrid death. That prince..." Ado began to cry, but continued telling his story, "That young child went through hell... When he turned the age of sixteen, his family's lead maiden helped him escape from the castle. He never left the town below the estate, though, and, when the king had found who took his child away; he took the culprit out to the town square, where she was hung. The townspeople knew nothing about the king's murders; they just believed that the maiden had killed both queen and prince. The prince was watching, from the shadows, though, watching as his only friend was hung, and watching how death took the only kind person left." Ado fell onto Silver's chest, once again, crying more ferociously this time, though. He could say no more, the memories were too painful.

"That prince was you… wasn't it Ado." Silver hugged him.

Pushing Silver away for a second, he continued. "No. Don't call me Ado, anymore... Silver, you're the only person on Mobious I could trust with this, Jake doesn't even know. I want you to call me by my real name, I haven't used it in so long, and I kind of want to hear someone use it. But, only someone... Special, to me." Ado stepped back, away from Silver, fixing his regal suit, grabbing his staff off of the floor. With his head held high, he announced to the silver hedgehog, "When others aren't listening, I ask you to address me with the name I gave up when I gave up everything. It's about time I finally introduced myself to you, Silver. I am Arrow, the one true heir to the Assideramento throne." He held back tears with his pride, as he looked right into Silver's eyes, smiling.

"Arrow?" Silver asked, he smiled in acknowledgement. "Prince Arrow, it's a pleasure to meet someone of royal blood." Silver said standing up shaking his Arrow's hand. The silver hog let go of the prince's hand, he gave a weak smile. "I guess it's time I open up to someone too." The tearing boy sat down and motioned the other to sit with him; this wasn't going to take long. But he just needed a place to sit so he hopefully won't become too overwhelmed with all the pain.

Sitting down next to the hedgehog, using his hand to caress the hedgehog's fur gently, Arrow spoke. 

"Don't worry, whatever it is, I'm sure I can help make things better. Just tell me everything, okay?" He wrapped himself around Silver, placing his head on the hedgehog's shoulder, and then gave him a warm, comforting smile.

Silver relaxed, "I was seven when my dad went on a mission, he works for the force… He was gone for a month which was bearable, but that day when his troop came back… he… didn't wasn't with them." Silver began to let the tears loose and his voice was cracking. "I asked Martin, who was my dad's best friend; I asked him where he was. He… told my dad got killed; the worst part is he or anyone else never told me how. They still won't, I guess it just hurts to know your dad died and you can never see him again."

Arrow hugged Silver tighter, wiping away the hedgehog's tears with a fluffy white tail. 

"I'm so sorry, Silver... So, we both know what its like to lose family... I'm sorry, I really am... Hey, if you don't mind, would you... um... Sleep with me... tonight? After hearing that story... I feel obligated to keep you company..." He looked up at the hedgehog, smiling.

Arrow's tail had delighted his cheeks; he suppressed from giggling and succeeded. Silver inhaled an unsteady breath after hearing Arrow's question, but he was drawn in to accept through his affectionate smile. Arrow did swing 'that' way, but he loves Jake right? He was just being nice, there's no problem with that... hopefully. "Well," Silver trialed off, nervous. He didn't want to damage the new bond between the two, "I don't see too much trouble with that. But… what about Jake?"

"Huh? Oh, no, not like THAT, you silly hedgie!" Arrow began to blush innocently, trying his best to suppress giggling. "I just thought it would be best, since Blaze is in your room, and after hearing your story, I wouldn't want you to be alone tonight, that's all..."

Silver sighed in relief, "In that case I'm fine with it." Silver said sheepishly. "I think sleeping with you is better than sleeping with anyone else." Silver quoted, he got on the other side of the bed with one knee resting on edge of the mattress. He smiled innocently, "Are we sleeping here tonight or somewhere else?"

"Oh, is the pink gonna bother you, too? Well, if that's the case, I guess I could just show you to the secret room... You know what? I'm going to do just that, you already know the story anyways, come on!" Arrow grabbed Silver's hand, gripping tightly and smiling, then led him out of the room, back down the hallway, towards the grand staircase. 

The back wall near the top step had a faint line stretching across it, which, if studied closely, looked almost like a door, complete with a small hole in the wall, positioned where a keyhole would've normally been. Taking the hand that wasn't attached to Silver's, Arrow grabbed the sharp, bottom end of his staff, and thrusted it into the hole in the wall, turning it, and retracting the staff back to his side. He pulled Silver closer and grabbed the wall, sliding it opened, revealing a small dark corridor, with yet another staircase within. 

"Now, Silver, you're the only person other than me who knows about this secret, so you mustn't speak of it, okay?" Arrow gripped Silver's hand tightly, then let go. 

"You go in first. That way, if you fall, you'll just fall back into my arms." Arrow smiled, and then beckoned the hedgehog to proceed up the dark staircase. 

"Don't worry... I'll always be there to catch you."

The silver hedgie inhaled; maybe this wasn't such a good idea. But he trusted Arrow, he remembered the prince's past, this was probably a bunker just in case his dad ever should his ugly mug around here. Silver stepped forward hesitantly, the farther he went in the more he wanted to be back in the pink room. This place wasn't gross, it was clean and neat. But it had an eerie feeling to it. It was plain in the hall, but it still had a touch of Arrow added to it. There were candle lights with a regal twist where they connected to the wall with a lioness pattern on the base. There were a couple of tables on the way down; each had a Bengal tiger print on them. Or what looked like a print, for all he knew it could be real. The wall was covered in floral wallpaper, which in fact went well with the rest of the passage.

The hall was surprisingly long; they came across a wooden entry way that most likely leads to a bed. Silver didn't wait for Arrow to open it for him; he reached for the handle bending forward. The door was unlocked; he swiftly looked up at the design of the door. The silver hedgehog paled, reptilian eyes were staring at him, from a scaly head that was connected to a vine that swerved around the design of the door. "SNAKE!" Silver shrieked, the frightened boy twisted his body around to run but he tripped over himself falling into supporting arms. He jumped up and clung onto the prince for dear life.

"Silver, what happened?" Arrow couldn't get an answer out of him, so he placed his hand on the top of the hedgehog's head, caressing it through his quills. "Shh... Calm down, there's nothing to fear... Don't worry, I'm here..." As a mother would calm a crying child, he held firmly onto Silver. "I won't let go... Shh... Calm down... When you're ready, tell me what's wrong..."

Silver turned his head around to get a glimpse of the horrid beast, but it stays in the exact same position when it was staring him in the eyes. He squinted to see through the darkness, the scaley demon was a carving in the door. The eyes on the other hand looked like they were made of glass which gave it the realistic look. He got off of Arrow and studied the carving with extreme caution. It was made of wood, thank chaos. "It's fine Arrow, everything's fine, just a little spooked." Silver went along to opening the door, but the elder Mobian had stopped him.

"Wait... Your leg... It's bleeding..." Arrow stared down in horror, even though it wasn't a severe break, he was right; Silver's ankle was swollen, and bleeding. He went up to the young hedgehog, picking him up bridal style, and stared right into his eyes. "Don't worry; I'll help you feel better." Arrow smiled.

Silver yelped in surprise once he was swept off his feet. He peered at his ankle, it sure was bleeding. "I-I'm fine Arrow, you don't need to do this for me." Silver laughed nervously, he looked away from the kindly smile. He tried to get out of Arrow's grip, but the prince held on tight.

Arrow looked at Silver, wondering why he was so nervous. It was just a friendly gesture, after all. Nothing more. Carrying him into the bedroom, he placed him down on a soft, king sized bed, then walked over to the light switch, lighting up the room. It was an incredibly large room for such a narrow corridor, and seemed as, if not fancier, than the parlor room itself. 

"Well, here we are the haven room. I've pledged to only come in here in case something extreme were to happen, but, that didn't stop me from going overboard with the decorating, like always. I just thought, since it does count as a bedroom; why not add a little flare to it?" Arrow looked again at Silver's ankle, and then turned towards the large closet in the back of the room. "I've also noticed that this room was the only room big enough to hold my wardrobe, so I'm glad I have everything in here. Now, unless you want to see royalty dressing for the occasion, I suggest you look away." He grinned back at Silver, winking.

Silver flushed and turned away. What occasion? What was this guy planning? "I don't care if my ankle is injured and if I seem helpless; I ain't doing anything with you." Silver whispered harshly to himself, he could hear the rustling of cloth. Feeling the soft fabric under him, he realized how tired he was. His eyes burned from the restlessness, he mercifully shut them, feeling the aching pain melt away. His body began to follow swiftly, but to his displeasure he was rudely disturbed.

"Alright, you can look now." Arrow stood on the other side of the room, wearing an old nurse's outfit, complete with skirt and even heels. He twirled around, giving Silver a complete look of the outfit, giggling. 

"This used to be Jake's favorite outfit when we first met. I always dress for whatever I'm doing, since I'm going to help you, I thought it was fitting. Oh, you seem really tired... Well, don't worry, I've actually studied in anatomy and physiology, I'm just going to help relieve the pain in your ankle, nothing more, so, you can rest while I'm working, if you like."

Silver could see why Jake liked it so much; it was made of leather and tight. It was also extremely short. As Arrow twirled around the very bottom of his undergarments were visible, and to Jake's displeasure, they were pink. Silver smirked inwardly; he would have loved to see Jake's face once he saw Arrow dressed like this only to be disappointed by the pink underwear. Its funny how Arrow loved to dress like this, personally he wouldn't be caught dead in anything frilly. But he did like tight clothing as well; he thought loose clothing wasn't worth his time. It was just extra weight to lug around. While tight clothing was comfortable and weighed out evenly enough.

Silver didn't want to sleep now; he had far too many questions to ask. But exhaustion won over him, he rested and instantaneously fell asleep, most likely he won't wake up until tomorrow.

Arrow began to work his magic. He looked at just where his foot was bleeding. 

"Ugh, he just BARELY missed an artery. Lucky him, it's only a minor break. It'll just need a splint, but first, time to clean the wound." Arrow headed towards the supplies cupboard, grabbing a saline solution, a bag of ice, a few cotton swabs, stitching supplies, and a cloth foot splint. "Well, he's at least in great hands." Arrow wet the cotton swabs with the saline solution, rubbing them against broken skin from Silver's break. "I hope he doesn't wake from the burn, I want this to be comfortable for him..." Rinsing it off with some water, Arrow grabbed the stitching supplies, and began to stitch up Silver's open wound. Afterwards, he latched up his cloth splint onto Silver's leg, keeping it from moving. Arrow placed Silver's leg atop a pillow, rose at a higher elevation than his heart, and placed the bag of ice on his foot. 

"There. All better." Arrow whispered to himself, and then walked around the bed, leaning in towards Silver. He lightly kissed the hedgehog's lips, careful not to wake him, and then walked back to the closet, taking off the nurse's outfit. He threw on a long, slender blue v-neck shirt, not caring to put on sweats. 

"Eh, it won't be weird, he should already know by now that I sleep in my underwear." Giggling, the wolf softly walked over to the light switch, switching it off, then snuck under the covers, scooting close to Silver, careful not to touch his leg. "Goodnight, Silver..." Arrow closed his eyes, drifting off into sleep.


	2. Getting Ready and Getting Out

Silver fluttered his eyes open; he rested blissfully and now is bursting with energy. He tried to turn onto his side but the pain from his leg immobilized him. It shot a mild shockwave of pain, Silver lightly flinched. He felt a warm breeze of air caress his cheek; he ignored it until it became a bothersome rhythm. He turned his head towards the breeze to find it was coming from Arrow's mouth, he was curled up towards him extremely close. Silver tried to sit up straight but was held down by Arrow's arms that were snaked around his waist. Not even his waist, just below it. Silver sighed; he thought he might as well let the prince sleep. After all Arrow did help him with his ankle, and it did feel a lot better. Arrow's tail brushed against Silver's nose, causing him to sneeze.  
>Luckily Arrow didn't here him. <p>

After a couple of hours longer, Silver became bored and began inspecting the room from his angle. It was roomy, but boring in his mind. He turned his head again, looking at Arrow. He was sleeping peacefully, the silver hog breathed on Arrow's ear causing it to twitch. He continued to blow on it seeing as it's the only amusement he has. 

Arrow started getting flustered, groaning every time his ear would twitch, until he couldn't sleep through it any longer. His eyes slowly opened, the pink irises flaring once more. He looked up at Silver, and blushed. 

"Oh... I'm sorry; it seems I ended up cuddling you all night... I just... Wanted to make sure nothing could hurt you... I was afraid that the leg splint would make you uncomfortable, so I thought I'd fill in for the missing comfort..." Arrow yawned, releasing his arms from Silver's waist, and sitting up. His fur was standing on end, he didn't even care that it was ungroomed, though, he was happy. 

"Its fine, I bet I would have been in a worse state if you didn't hold on to me. I could've hurt my ankle more." Silver said removing the ice pack from ankle, moving it a bit. It looked like he could walk on it, since the swelling went down foremost. "Arrow, you think I can walk on it now?" 

Stroking at Silver's chest fur, Arrow smiled at him, nodding. 

"By the looks of things, it should be alright by now. But, just to start, let me get out of bed first. I'll pretty much have to hold you up; you won't be able to put any pressure on it for about another day or so. Seeing at how fast it's healing." Arrow got out of the bed, forgetting that he was halfway undressed when he fell asleep the night before, as he walked around to Silver's side of the bed, moving close. 

"Just wrap your arm around my shoulder, and slowly stand up. I won't let you fall, Silver." 

The silver hedgehog, wrapped his arm around his friends shoulders, at that moment he noticed the lack of clothing Arrow had on. He remembered the fact that he was an extremely heavy sleeper and in very few cases, he ever woke up with any help. Silver hesitated to get up, but Arrow had already pulled him up on his foot. He lightly played with the pressure he could put on his ankle which was a very good amount. He didn't need Arrow to support him at all but he didn't say nor do a thing."Arrow, when I was asleep… Did anything happen?" Silver had to ask this, he did feel comfortable around Arrow, but skittish at the same time. 

"What do you mean?" Arrow seemed confused for a second, then realized what the hedgehog meant, blushing. "You really don't trust me, even after all that bonding yesterday?" He began to giggle, slightly kissing Silver on the cheek. "No, you silly hedgie, nothing happened last night, I know my boundaries. The cuddling was all that happened, and, even then, that wasn't my idea. You started to cry and mumble in your sleep, then grabbed my hand, so, I moved closer, thinking you were having a nightmare. You didn't calm down until I actually wrapped my arms around you, after that, you slept soundly for the rest of the night." 

Silver blushed when he felt Arrow's lips press gently against his cheek. Silver pushed him playfully, "No I didn't mean it like that," he lied, "I meant… what you had explained. About me having that nightmare, I just wanted to know if I did anything stupid. So now that I know I did, I'm at rest." 

Giggling, Arrow brushed his tail against the side of Silver's face. "You suck at lying, Silver." Staring at Silver's face, Arrow couldn't stop himself any longer. He started to lean in, closer to the hedgehog's face, until their lips were pressed together. 

Silver gasped, he raised his hand balling it into a fist. He cuffed Arrow on his cheek violently. The angered hedgehog pushed himself away from the wolf. Remembering that his ankle wouldn't be able to support him right away, he fell on the floor, he looked up at Arrow. "What the hell Arrow?" Silver screamed. "What was that? I thought I could trust you!" Silver began to crawl away fuming. 

Arrow was now sprawled on the floor in front of Silver from the force of the hit, blood streaming from his nose and mouth. Silver had accidentally cut across the side of his face, near his eye, with a claw, and was now bleeding from there, as well. Scared, Arrow crawled back, and curled up on the far end of the room, crying hysterically. 

Silver turned his head around to see, Arrow crying. The blood and tears were staining his fur. Silver frowned out of guilt; he didn't mean to hurt Arrow. He just wanted to give him a warning of his own boundaries. The saddened hog crawled back over to the crying wolf; he placed his hand softly on his shoulder squeezing it gently. "I'm sorry, Arrow. I… I didn't mean to make you bleed. I'm so sorry." Silver began to weep after the wolf, not as strong but as meaningful. 

"I'm so sorry... Silver, I just couldn't stop myself... I'm so sorry... It'll never happen again... I'll make sure..." Arrow lifted his face, still stained from the mix of tears and blood. "I guess I should go take a shower... You know, get this blood off... heh, it's... Just like old times... From when my father did the... Same..." Arrow gasped, his eyes widening. "Father..." With that, the wolf let out a blood-curdling scream, banging his head accidentally on the wall behind him, crying once more. "DON'T LET HIM HURT ME!" Arrow's memories were taking control of his mind, "DON'T LET HIM TOUCH ME!" Arrow screamed once more, crying even more. 

Silver flung himself away from Arrow; he pounced back once he knew what the hurt prince was screaming about. He flung himself around the wolf, hoping to give him comfort. It didn't stop; he began to cry out rapidly as Arrow clawed at him. He held onto Arrow harder, "ARROW! STOP! PLEASE!" Silver cried out. "You're scaring me!" 

As quickly as it had begun, the wolf suddenly stopped screaming. He was now just laying in Silver's arms, his hands and legs trembling, still crying, but starting to calm down. 

"Silver... I'm so sorry... Silver, don't let go... Please, please just don't let go of me... I'm so alone..." Arrow dug his head deeply into the hedgehog's soft chest fur. 

"No Arrow, you're not alone. Jake, Sonic, Tails, and I are all here for you. We all care for you and I know for sure nothing bad will ever happen." Silver clasped him harder, "I won't let go, and I'll stay by your side. Promise." Silver gasped as he felt the blood trickle down his back. He released one hand from Arrow, feeling the blood. It wasn't bleeding heavily, but enough to scar for a bit. He shifted his position to get more comfortable while holding his friend. The now tired hog rested his head on Arrow's shoulder; he didn't care if it got infected. He would wait as long as it took to get the prince back on his feet. 

Feeling the blood, Arrow pushed himself away from Silver just enough to see the wound on his back, but still close enough to remain in his arms. 

"Silver... I accidentally cut you... I'm sorry... Do you want me to do what I did for your leg? Or, would you rather have it heal itself? In any case, you really should take off your shirt. It'll air out the wound, and, if you want, I can heal it..." Arrow didn't even blush at what he had just said; he was completely serious for Silver's safety. 

"No thank you Arrow, it'll be fine. But I should probably wash it off, along with your face… sorry." Silver said smiling sheepishly, trying not to get eye contact. He snuggled into Arrow, he kinda liked the way his fur patted down softly when he rested on it. 

"Silver, really, it'd be better for your health... But, I won't force you... I'm just saying it'd help if you just took off the shirt..." He snuggled deeper into Silver's chest. 

"Well you did help my ankle get better, but I'm not going to trouble you again so I'll just take my shirt off." Silver said without any hesitation. He pulled himself off of Arrow and used his knees to stay up. He bent down low and grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it off. It ruffled his fur, and quills making him look ten times fluffier then he already was. 

Blushing, Arrow dug his head back into Silver's chest, wrapping his arms around Silver's waist. Under his breath, he murmured, 'I love you...' and sighed. Right now, he didn't care if the world was ending. He was finally happy, here, in Silver's arms. 

Silver giggled when Arrow got into his fur, "C'mon Arrow, we should probably get the blood off, I don't want it to dry, it'll only make life harder." 

Blushing even more, Arrow continued. "Well, I'd say you ARE in need of a shower... But, you won't be able to stand on your own... Unless, of course..." Arrow giggled, throwing himself back into Silver's chest once more. "Of course, you'll probably never agree to that... But, the thought's nice..." 

"Agree to… what?" Silver thought for a moment, "Oh I see, I guess. I kinda want one anyway, besides I can't stand on my own. At least for now." 

"Wait... Did you just... Agree... To taking a shower with me?" Arrow lifted his head from Silver's chest fur, still clinging his arms around the hedgehog's waist. "Are you... Sure?" He began to blush, trying to hide it with his tail. 

Silver smiled heart fully, "Yeah, I probably reek. So you wouldn't mind, would you?"  
>"No, not at all. And, I also don't mind the smell, but, whatever. Come on," Arrow stood up from the floor, holding his hands out for Silver to grab onto, "Let's go." He blushed noticeably harder. <p>

The grounded hog grabbed onto the eager wolf's hand not noticing the blush. He was pulled up into Arrow's arms. For a couple of moments they stood like that, "So… we going or not?" 

"Oh, yeah, we should get going... Come on, I'll help you get the rest of those clothes off." Arrow was giggling uncontrollably, and slowly walked Silver to the washroom, locking the door behind them. Inside, Arrow first turned on the showerhead, feeling to make sure the temperature was just right, and then turned around to face Silver, leaned against a sink. 

"You don't... Mind, if I help you take off your clothes... Right? I mean, it's only your pants and underwear, left, anyways..." Arrow placed a hand against Silver's waistline, awaiting an answer. 

Silver smiled nervously, blushing with his ears flat against his head, "Gonna have to, I still can't do much." 

Arrow couldn't stop from smiling. "Alright, then." His hands shaking, he went to unbutton and slide Silver's pants off, then, carefully, raised the hedgehog's legs out, careful not to jar the bruised ankle. He stared at Silver, now only in his underwear, the wolf couldn't have blushed any more than he already did. "Now for your undies..." He whispered to himself, then, repeated the careful unclothing process. Silver now stood before him, naked. 

'Heaven...' Arrow thought, but, to the hedgehog, said "Lean against the sink while I get undressed, okay? And, um, don't look? Unless... Well, unless you HAVE to..." He tried not to giggle, and, as he slowly let Silver down from his shoulder, onto the edge of the sink, he quickly undressed himself, then picked Silver's arm back up, and wrapped it back around his now completely nude shoulder. One step at a time, he led the hedgehog into the shower tub, making sure not to strain his ankle. 

Silver placed half his weight on Arrow, he felt kinda odd being completely nude in front of a gay guy. Arrow helped him into the shower, Silver melted once the very warm water splashed on his fur. He still held onto Ado, while he cupped water in his hand the lightly slamming it on his head. He kept repeating that until he head was completely wet. It started to get a little hot now, which made Silver's face go red and he lightly gasped for fresh air. The air around them became humid and steamy. 

"Don't you just love how beautiful hot water is? It really is refreshing. You know, I've heard people say, before, that a warm shower can actually warm your heart up to people. Of course, I don't know how that could be possible; maybe it's the steamy air that does it." Arrow grabbed a bottle of his favorite shampoo, squeezing the liquid out onto Silver's head, and then rubbing it in. As it became foamy, Arrow then spread it out all over Silver's body. "You're gonna love it, just wait until you blow-dry your fur after this."Still massaging the shampoo into Silver's soft, delicate fur, Arrow started to hum his favorite song, until he found himself slightly singing. "... But I don't wanna go; I wish we could stay here forever alone..." 

The silver hog relaxed into the wolf's touch, the shampoo tingled against his skin. It changed the scent of the steam into a fresh tropical scent. Silver listened intently to the humming his shower buddy produced. 

"You really are enjoying using royalty for your own needs, aren't you?" Arrow was laughing, after massaging the shampoo over Silver's entire body, he now moved onto his own. "Hey, don't wash it out till I'm finished, it'll take a minute before it really sets in." He moved onto washing through his thick, furry tail. 

"Heh, sorry." Silver laughed nervously. Silver stood there patiently waiting for Arrow to finish lathering himself in shampoo. He grabbed onto the railing for support, he fingered with his wet chest fluff making it stick out funny. 

Arrow moved himself closer to Silver, when he was close enough; he wrapped his arms around the hedgehog's waist.

"Don't worry; I'm enjoying, too, no need to get all embarrassed." He softly whispered into his ear, smiling. 

The silver hedgehog blushed deeply; luckily the steam hid it well. He placed his one hand on the arms that had snaked around his waist. He tried pulling away gently; the blushing hog slid his foot on a patch of washing shampoo that was heading for the drain. 

He pressured his foot on the patch causing him to slip back onto Arrow. He grabbed on tightly to what ever he could to prevent himself from falling. But he only grabbed onto something he didn't quite want to touch. 

Arrow yelped, and then bit his own hand to stop himself from screaming. His cheeks turned a scarlet red, he couldn't very well speak. All he could do was stand, in shock, at what Silver was doing. 

"S... Silver!" The wolf gasped. 

Silver looked up at Arrow confused, he tried to pull himself up with whatever he was holding only causing Arrow to yelp again. He loosened his grip, and then looked at what he was holding. Silver gasped and moved his hand away quickly. Silver backed away rapidly. He had grabbed his manhood unintentionally. 

"Owwww... Okay, that REALLY hurt, Silver, sheesh! You know, if I were still in the castle, I could've gotten you hung for that." Giggling, Arrow helped Silver regain his balance, then hugged him tightly, not caring that the two of them were completely nude. "But, lucky for you, I didn't mind that at all." He whispered into the hedgehog's ear. 

Silver placed his hand on his neck on the thought of being hung. "Even if we were back at your place… would we even be in a shower together? 'Cause the only reason we're in here is we both need a shower and I can barely stand on my own." 

"No, please don't be scared, Silver; I wouldn't EVER let them hang you... You mean too much to me..." Arrow grabbed hold of his tail, snuggling into it. "Oh, I forgot, we never got washed off... Well, here, let me rinse you off, Silver." Taking the showerhead and detaching it from its post on the wall above them, Arrow ran it over Silver's body, massaging the shampoo from him, moving in close to wash himself simultaneously. 

"I wasn't scared," Silver scoffed, "just don't appreciate the idea." 

"Alright, your highness, I'll believe what you say... Now, if you could, get out. I still need to get your fur fluffed up and ready for going out. Our camping trip begins today." 

"Okay." Silver replied simply, after they were both done rinsing off they got out of the shower to dry off. 

Grabbing his favorite blow drier, Arrow led Silver back into the bedroom. 

"I won't be able to hold you up if I try his, so you're just gonna have to sit down at the edge of the bed. I can't wait to see how this is gonna turn out. You don't mind being extremely fluffy, do you?" 

"I don't know, I'm not really used to it I guess, my fur isn't that thick." 

"You really don't know a lot about style, do you? Well, don't worry; this is why you've got me." Sitting Silver down at the edge of their bed, Arrow plugged in the blow drier, setting it to a high heat setting, and grabbed a round brush, ready for styling. "Silver... It's time for a makeover." The wolf grinned, and began to dry his fur off, occasionally taking the brush to tease though his thin quills. 

"A, a makeover?" Silver asked, "I… like the way I look though. Is that really necessary?" He was blushing embarrassed, did he look stupid with his natural look? "But if you want you can keep doing it, guess it's time to… try something new." 

"No, trust me, it's not 'cause you look BAD the way you do, trust me, you look PERFECT just the way you are, its just... I wanna try to up the level even MORE. I wanna give you the royal treatment today, Silver." Arrow smiled, and then started to blush. "Um... You do know that... To blow-dry your fur, I mean ALL of your fur, right?" Arrow gestured for him to lie on his stomach, so he could get to the hedgehog's back. 

"Oh um, 'kay." Silver crawled onto his stomach, shivering lowly at the fact Arrow and him were still naked. He crossed his arms over his muzzle to cover his hardened blush. 

Arrow started to blush as well, climbing on top of Silver to blow dry the hedgehog's back, while massaging with his round brush. 

"I hope this isn't... Awkward, for you, Silver... I mean, I'm just... Helping style your fur, that's all... Just wanted you to know, this is nothing more..." Arrow kept trying to sound innocent in order for the hedgehog to not freak out; he didn't want to risk this new friendship they had. 

Silver calmed down once he had heard Arrow's assurance. He relaxed as much as his consciousness would allow him. 

Out in the hallway, Jake was wandering around searching for the blue wolf and silver hedgehog. Everyone woke up searching for them. Sonic was outside searching the grounds; Tails was searching downstairs while he was looking upstairs. Although Blaze had left, she had made a fair share in searching. He had looked through each room, each corridor at least three times. There was no sign of either of them. He was going to go downstairs to help the young kitsune with his search since he was positive they weren't up there. Near the staircase, he sees a small notch in the wall. At first he though someone had damaged it. Probably Sonic, but it was too deep and to complicated to be a regular hole. He peered inside the hole, it sort of looked complicated… like a lock. He edged around the small column in the wall. He never noticed before but there was a secret door in the hallway. He pulled on the little space opposite of the hinges. It took a great deal of effort to open it, once open beyond the door revealed a dorm. Slowly and unsurely he strolled down. 

Once Jake had reached the end of the hallway he saw a door that frightened him a bit. Of course he thought a carving was actually a serpent. But it didn't lung out or hiss so he was positive it wasn't real. He heard some odd sounds past the startling passage. He cautiously opened the door finding Ado and Silver, both on a bed, naked. 

Hearing the door open, Arrow turned his head, to see, in dismay that Jake was staring directly at him. He dropped the blow drier in shock, accidentally turning it off. As he yelped, the wolf fell off of Silver's back, onto the floor beside their bed. 

"JAKE! What the hell are you doing here?" Arrow pulled a pillow off of the bed, using it to cover himself. 

Silver ducked under a pillow as well hiding as much as he could. He eventually built a little fortress around him covering almost his entire body; his face was as red as a beet. 

"I should be asking you the same question. So, who's banging up who?" Jake asked coolly, he asked like he truly didn't care. 

"Wait, what? No, Jake, it's... It's not what you THINK it is... He's straight! The blow drier! I was drying his fur for him; I wanted him to look cute today for the camping trip... He hurt his ankle, though, and I had to take a shower with him... And now, we were just..." Ado held his tail up to his face, covering his blush. "Well, you know!" 

"Ah, I see. Well I'll just leave you to… alone while I go and cancel the search." Jake said mockingly. 

"Wait, what search?" Silver questioned. 

"Oh, right. Well since neither of you left a trace or left anything indicating you were alright, we all played search and rescue. Looks like I won." 

"Wait, Jake, please, don't be angry, it really wasn't what I know you're thinking! We're just friends, nothing more..." A tear ran down Ado's face as he finished that sentence, it pained him. 

"Well, since you're leaving anyways, can you at least tell them that we're almost finished? All I need to do is get Silver's outfit ready, bye now..." Ado put on a false smile for Jake. 

"Oh Ado, I'm not angry with you. Whether you did it with him or not, I understand the need to molest something. I'll be sure to tell the others that I found you. Bye." The weasel stepped out, Silver sat embarrassed on what had happened. He noticed the indignant structure on his friends face. 

"Arrow, are you okay?" Silver solicited, he shifted over to the wolven prince still covering himself up. 

"No... I'm not okay... Jake just... Saw that... And thought... Ugh, why doesn't ANYTHING ever turn out right?" Arrow's eyes filled with tears, but he instantly wiped them away with his tail. "Well, now's not the time to be upset, your furs dry, now we gotta get you a cute outfit. Don't worry; it's my pleasure to dress you." Arrow smiled at the hedgehog, then stood up, walked towards his large closet, and pulled out piles upon piles of clothing. 

"Um… what about my underwear? Aren't we going to get that first?" Silver asked blushing, bringing up this topic was different for him. He undressed himself from the fortress of pillows, and sat at the edge of the bed again. 

Blushing, Arrow spoke. "Well... All of YOUR personal clothes are still back in your room, Silver... Well, if you want, I'LL go out there, back to your room..." Arrow found a furry pink robe in his closet, similar to the black one he had worn when the hedgehog first met him a day earlier, and threw it over himself. "There. Good? I'll be back, just... Just hold on..." With that, the wolf led himself out of the room, back up the dark side corridor, into the main hallway. When he turned around from shutting closed the secret door, he came face to face with Jake. 

Jake stared blankly at Ado; there was a small unreadable glint in his eyes. He hugged Ado, kissing the side of his neck. "I'm deeply sorry for last night dear. I got lost in that hedgehog, could you ever forgive me?" 

"Jake... Jake, of course I forgive you. I love you... And, I promise, what you saw back in the bedroom was NOT what you were thinking, I'd never even THINK of doing THAT with anyone other than you..." The wolf wrapped his arms around Jake's waist, pulling him close, burying his head in the weasel's chest fur. "I love you, Jake..." 

"Perfect." Jake kissed Ado on his soft lips, "When you two are ready we have breakfast ready downstairs. I can already tell what Sonic's making, or trying to since I hid the chili and wieners." Jake chuckled darkly; he seemed to like torturing the blue hero. 

"Baby, you're so mean sometimes… I love you…" Ado detached himself from Jake, running back down the hall towards Silver's room. 

Back in the hidden room, Silver was bored, resorting to playing with his chest fur, awaiting Arrow's return. Slowly, the door opened, the albino wolf standing with a suitcase in his hands. 

"I kinda got sidetracked and forgot what you asked for, so I just packed your entire wardrobe into here." The wolf blushed, placing his suitcase on the bed beside Silver. 

"Oh, thanks." Silver undid the zipper and found all his clothes neatly folded into place. His underwear was on top and he took out the tight black pair he had on top. It looked like a Speedo, but he loved tight clothing. 

Arrow began to blush, and giggled. "I know EXACTLY what you should wear… It's sporty, for the hiking, yet cute at the same time!" Tearing through the piles of clothes from his closet, he found what he was looking for: a v-neck, cut off belly shirt, emerald green in colour, with an embroidered "A" on the left side of the chest, extremely tight thigh-high leather socks, and a pair of red furry boots. "Oh my gosh, it'll look so CUTE on you! Plus, it works PERFECTLY with your… Heh, particular style of underwear…" Trying to hide his blush with his tail, Arrow handed Silver the complete outfit. "Now, get dressed while I pick out my outfit, you're gonna look AMAZING!" 

Silver smiled brightly at the tight clothing. Sure it was a little… exotic for his taste, but it was still tight. He rushed to put on the v-neck shirt that cut off at the bottom of his chest. It looked great on him from what he could see. His chest fur had covered the "A" completely. He gingerly put on his black underwear, then did the same with the jean shorts and fastened the golden belt. It was short around the waistline so you could see bits of his black boxers/Speedos. He gently slid one leg through one of the leather socks, he had to try and pull up the shorts since it went under them, except by the inner thighs. He did the same with the other. He undid the shoelaces on the red boots, they looked like his regular ones, but fluffy, red, and they had laces. Once his outfit was complete he looked at himself in the mirror, he was still sitting but he looked great. He turned his head to see what Arrow had picked out for himself. 

The wolf was standing, on the other side of the room, near the closet, looking for the final piece of his outfit, he still needed shoes. He turned around giving Silver a good look at his outfit: a royal violet cut-off shirt, like Silver's but sleeveless, with a white leather unzipped jacket over top. Two coattails hanging down the back, the ends on the sides frilled out. The coat ended right at his waistline, where his shorts were, shining black leather shorts that barely even made it to his thighs, couples with thigh-high leather socks of his own, blue and white horizontal stripes. He chose a pair of fluffy purple boots that were a little bit higher on his legs then Silver's, but still the same style. His fur had been dried as well, and now looked messy, but with a touch of elegance to it. He placed his crown back on his head staring at Silver. 

"Wow… Silver… you look…" He couldn't find the words for the rest of his sentence. 

"You look great Arrow." Silver smiled softly, his stomach growled loudly causing him to blush deeply. "Uh, guess we should go down and get something to eat huh?" 

"Yeah, that would probably be the best idea right now… Come on, I'm sure they're waiting for us." Arrow led Silver out of the room, watching to make sure he wouldn't fall again in the dark hallway, and took him back down the grand staircase. In the dining room, where sure enough, Sonic, Jake, and Tails were all waiting for them to return, all dressed and ready to leave for the camping trip. Tails waved at them. 

"Good morning, we looked for you guys for the past two hours! Glad to see you're both alright and dressed well!" the fox smiled up at them. 

"Yeah, I guess we look okay. So is there anything to eat?" Silver asked eagerly. 

"Yeah, I couldn't find the chili dogs, so I just had Tails make his special: the Miles High Breakfast in Bed Platter." Sonic started to laugh, Tails blushed. 

"Sonic, you actually came up with a NAME for it!" 

"Well, was I not supposed to? Wither way, bring it out hun!" Tails nodded and retreated to kitchen wit food-heavy plates, assorting them around the table. 

Three main dishes were part of the meal; a giant stack of waffles, with shining gooey maple syrup running through them, a large mound of hashed potatoes, crisped to a golden brown, and a large meat platter consisting of sausage links and bacon strips, all assembled around a giant ham. With the side dishes were a plate of scrambled eggs and a fruit salad. 

"Eat anything you like, you gotta be full on energy before the camping trip takes place!" Tails beckoned both Ado and Silver to the food. Silver went for the meat platter instinctively; he grabbed a plate and filled it with bacon and a whole sausage link. He went for some hash browns and took a pile and a pile of fruit salad. 

"Aren't you going to take some waffles or something?" Jake asked randomly. 

"No, waffles make me sick to my stomach. Heh…" He started to inhale the sausages hungrily and greedily. 

Ado, on the other hand ate more reserved, taking smaller portions of just about everything around the table. "It's a sign of respect to eat with dignity when someone cooks for you Silver." The wolf folded up a cloth napkin, folding it in half and placing it on his lap. Picking up his fork and knife, the wolf began to nibble at everything, making sure to keep his mouth clean with almost every bite. Sonic and Tails stared at him, weirded out by the wolf's actions. 

"Who on Mobius is that reserved?" Sonic mumbled to himself, low enough to keep Ado from hearing. 

Silver gulped down what he had in his mouth and sighed, around half his meal was gone, and he still was without a bulge on his stomach. "But it's so good, how can anyone be expected to eat like that. You don't mind do you Tails?" 

Tails blushed. "Well… I guess I don't mind… I'm just glad you guys like the food…" 

"Well, it is pretty amazing Tails… You're one hell of a cook. Wish I were as good as you." Ado kept delicately eating his breakfast. 

"This is one of the best meals I've had in years that I didn't have to make." Silver ate slower once he neared complete fullness. Once he was done, he waited for everyone else to finish. Jake put his fork down and inspected the finished hog. 

"Did you even eat? You still look like you need to eat." Jake questioned Silver concerned. 

"Jake, don't pester the poor child, we don't want him sick off a stomachache when we leave for the trip." Ado finished his own food, wiping his mouth off with his napkin. "Alright, so are we driving out of town or hiking?" 

"It'd be more fun if we hike it!" Silver divulged. He was plainly jumping up and down in his seat. 

"Well I think it would be better if we drove, it's a long way out." Jake explained. He stared at the others, wanting to know what they would like to do. 

"Well, anything you guys end up choosing is fine with me… Sonic darling, what about you?" Miles couldn't speak his own mind if his life depended on it. "But, if it came down to me having the final decision, I'd say we should drive, it could be dangerous…" 

"Tails, you're such an Uke… I love that about you though…" Sonic chuckled at the fox, and then continued on. "I think we should run it." 

"Leave it to the jock to go for the run." Jake smiled teasingly. 

"Hey, shut it! You want this fist up your ass, weasel?" Sonic curled his hand into a fist, pissed off. 

"Sonic, calm yourself. We're all friends, here, there should be no animosity." Tails grabbed hold of Sonic's arm, massaging him smoothly. 

"Well, apparently it's up to me..." Ado thought about it, he could either side with Jake or Silver. And, it wasn't a life threatening situation or anything. "Well, since we ARE going for the camping experience, let's hike it." He smiled comfortably at Silver. 

"Cool!" Silver cheered while Jake moaned in displeasure. He was really hoping to drive it since he really isn't the active type. "Let's go now!" Silver began to dash up the stairs to get his belongings. Ignoring the fact his foot still stung lightly but it was fine. He rushed to the 'secret room' and retrieved the suitcase. He ran back to his original room and began to re-pack his clothes in his carry-on backpack. Racing down the stairs he plowed into Sonic. 

The cobalt hedgehog shrieked. "Hey, what the hell! Watch where you're going, Silver!" Ado laughed at the two of them, and then helped them both off the floor. 

"Alright, stop fighting; settle it with the hike, okay? We don't want an actual fight breaking out, here, you two. Let's get going." Ado went over to Jake, grabbing his arm, pulling him towards the front door. Tails went to get all the camping supplies for the trip, then beckoned Silver and Sonic. 

"Heh, sorry about earlier Sonic." Silver apologized and ran over to Tails to see what he needed. "What is it Tails?" Silver smiled brightly. 

"Well you don't expect me to carry everything do you? I just need someone to carry the tent and someone to carry our luggage." Tails said walking away carrying the food. 

Silver picked up the bag with the tent in it and began to walk off towards the others, but he looked over his shoulder to make sure Sonic was right behind him. 

"Don't worry, Silver, I got the luggage. I'll be able to handle it." The cobalt hedgehog looked almost like a pack-mule, under all the suitcases filled with clothing. Outside, Ado, Jake, and Tails were all starting to walk towards the camp grounds, when Ado spotted Sonic, and began to giggle. 

"Jake, can you help the poor guy? After all, I can' do anything, I'm just a weak Uke..." He gave Jake the cutest, most irresistible look he could. 

"Of course Ado, I'd more then willing to help." Jake smiled sweetly but once he turned away he began to grin smugly. While Ado had moved away he took long route to find himself behind the blue pack mule, he lightly pressed his hand against some of the luggage and pushed forward very slightly, causing the blue hedgehog to fall forward. "Need some help hedgehog?" 

Sonic looked back, and let out a short shriek. "Oh GOD, Jake, don't fucking SCARE me like that!" He held his hand over his chest. "You're going to give me a heart attack, you damned weasel!" He started to laugh, then let down a few luggage bags, beckoning Jake to come and pick them up. "Well, if you wanna help, I'm not stopping you, just don't freak me OUT. We've got a LOT of catching up to do, and a distraction's the LAST thing we need." 

I agree but it was worth it. Seeing your reaction made my day." He laughed darkly again, and picked up half of the luggage. It was pretty light, which baffled him whether he needed any help. But he continued walking ahead of Sonic. Shortly after though the blue speedster caught up. 

"Another thing, don't DITCH me like that! Sheesh, we gotta hurry, but you don't have to RUSH it!" Sonic complained to the weasel. Further ahead on the path, Tails, Silver, and Ado were all still walking. 

"Silver, why don't you just use that psycho-whatever-it-is to carry the tent? Wouldn't be easier on the strain?" Ado asked the hedgehog, confused. 

"It's kinda big, and I probably won't be able to hold up for more then five minutes. I'll only end up being more tired anyway." He smiled strongly, but it faded once his mind had formed a question. "Don't you remember? I explained it all last night at dinner." 

"Yes, I remember, silly hedgie, its just that I thought it wouldn't be TOO heavy for you, and, I kinda wanted to see it, again..." Ado blushed at the thought of his "strong" Silver. Miles rolled his eyes at the wolf, laughing. 

Silver smiled, "I could do it again, just not with the tent." He pulled out a couple of metallic stones from his pack and held then in his hand. He focused his energy again, and the stones lifted in the air with the special aura around them. They began to twist and turn around into different shapes and sizes. "These are special rocks; I don't need to focus much energy on them since their completely compatible with my energy." 

Ado stood in amazement. He'd seen the same trick with Silver's wine glass from the night before, but it was still completely shiny and new for the wolf. 

"Such a beautiful power..." He mumbled under his breath. 

Silver continued his tricks, "The best part about this is I could do this all day. It helps me experience how a real psychokinetic being feels." He formed the rocks into their original state and put them in his back pocket. "But it also makes me jealous too, knowing I have this great power and I can't do much. Guess it makes me feel weak, not like I really care though. I'm plenty strong." 

"Silver, you're DEFINITELY not weak. You're... Amazing..." Ado drifted off into his daydream world, still staring at what the hedgehog could do, when suddenly, the fox interrupted them. 

"The camp grounds! Guys, we're here!" 

Silver cheered out of energetic joy and progressed forward. "So where are we camping?" 

"Well, we four found a nice spot near this river last week, when we came up here to plan, so, all we've gotta do is hike all the way back there." Sonic teased Silver. 

"Its way in the back of this forest ground, actually. Hehe, so, it MAY take a while to find. Sorry, Silver." 

"Hey that's fine, as long as we still get there." The silver hog stated smiling patiently waiting for someone to lead the way. 

"You're all lucky I know the easiest way." Miles led the group off into the grounds. The trees were clumped closely together; no sunlight could shine through the thick leaves. Still, although dark, this forest had an odd, mystic feeling, almost enchanting. Ado linked his arm with Silver's after a while, pretending he was scared of the forest. Sonic laughed at Jake, teasing him over the silver hedgehog along the way. Suddenly, a rustle in the bushes was heard. A rustling noise that didn't belong to the group. 

"What the hell was that?" Ado now clung to Silver, actually scared. 

"Guys, don't freak out, just from the sound of the noise, I'd say it were either a small rabbit, or possibly a snake." Tails still kept a watchful eye to the bushes, looking for another sign. Suddenly, a pair of gleaming red eyes shined through the shrub, directed right at Silver and Ado. 

Silver cringed at the word 'snake'; he clung to Ado in to comfort him and himself. He exposed an expression of courage hoping to scare away the creature, but inside he was bouncing with fear. The ruby eyes darted around looking at everyone else then pulled away deep into the bushes. In the distance more rustling was heard from other bushes. 

"Well whatever it was, it's gone now." Jake said hugging Ado comfortingly. 

"Oh god, that thing better not show itself again... Jake, I'm scared..." Ado shivered, holding onto Jake tightly, burying his head into the weasel's chest. 

"Guys, don't worry, I'm SURE it was nothing..." Tails looked back at the bush, sending a chill down his spine. "Maybe we SHOULD get going, though..." He stuttered, and then walked off, with Silver following. 

"Jake... You won't let it... Hurt me... Will you?" Ado clung even tighter to Jake. 

"Of course not Ado," Jake chimed; he took off Ado's pack holding it on one arm. Then he swept Ado off his feet into his arms holding him bridal style. "I'll be dead before anything touches you." Jake buried his face into Ado's chest, kissing it lightly while he was nuzzling it as well. 

Ado blushed, giggling. "You just can't WAIT for the wedding, can you?" He wrapped his arms round Jake's neck, leaning in close enough to kiss the weasel. Meanwhile, Sonic had snuck up behind Jake, took in a large breath, and screamed. 

"GET GOING, YOU TWO!" 

Jake jumped coming close to dropping Ado, he turned around furious. "You are such a child hedgehog. You and Tails better watch your backs." Jake spat. He turned around and began to walk again calming down with every step. 

From behind them, Sonic laughed at the weasel. "YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR STUPID BOYFRIEND'S FACE, YOU IDIOTIC WEASEL!" He yelled, teasing. "IT TRULY WAS PRICELESS! SHEESH, HOW COULD YOU EVER EVEN LIKE THAT DOLT?" Ado had his head turned backwards, trying not to cry from what Sonic was saying. He couldn't hold it back, though; he started crying into Jake's chest. 

Jake had stopped dead in his tracks and set Ado onto his feet pulling his head up gently and wiping away his tears. He faced Sonic, "Are you trying to make things worse for yourself or do you really enjoy pain." Jake said lunging at Sonic. 

Tails and Silver were not far ahead of the rumble. The silver hedgehog could still feel the like he was being watched, but he began to ignore it once he had heard what Sonic had said. "Sounds like your boyfriends acting up Tails." Silver sighed walking in the opposite direction. 

"Ugh, he's got too much of an attitude problem... He's just always such a big-shot everywhere he goes, he thinks he can get away with almost anything..." Tails drooped his head, sighing in annoyance. Back at the fight scene, Ado watched in horror as the hedgehog and his boyfriend were out for blood. 

"Ha, is that all you got? No WONDER you can't do better than HIM! You're WEAK, weasel." Sonic kicked Jake off of him, rushing in to punch Jake in the face. 

The red furred weasel gritted his teeth, "Not like you could do any better then Tails, your egos so big in your head there isn't enough room for a brain." Jake dodged the punch and pushed one hand onto Sonic's back pushing him forwards into the ground, he jumped on his back holding one of the hero's arms behind his back pushing it up, "And by the way, I could do a whole lot worse to you. But I chose not to." 

"Fuck off, you pathetic newbie." Sonic flipped himself over, landing with Jake under him, breaking his concentration enough to slip free. The hedgehog stood above Jake, laughing, and started to thrust multiple kicks into the weasel's side. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, HUH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. In the background, Tails and Silver had caught back up with Ado; Tails was holding a gleaming syringe. 

"If I can just get close enough, I can sedate him, but, there's always a chance of hitting Jake... Ado, could you do it for me?" The fox pleaded to the wolf standing beside him. 

"Wait, me? Couldn't you get Silver to use his... Psychokinetic power thing?" Ado blushed, turning away and giggling. The fox turned back to Silver, asking the same. 

Silver bared a look of doubt, "I could try." He was a bad shot, so he would have to go against Ado's wish and actually get in between the weasel and the hedgehog. He came behind Sonic unnoticed at the time, but the rustling came from the bushes again and something brushed against his leg. It made Silver jump on Sonic in fear. Accidently stabbing him in the process, without injecting the serum. 

A scream was heard from the cobalt hedgehog, as he fell to the floor in pain. 

"GET IT OUT OF ME, OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" He flailed his fists about wildly. 

"Silver, inject it! Now, before he gets back up!" Tails screamed from the background, as Ado ran over to Jake, clinging around the weasel's waist. 

Silver dodged some of the swings, but he was hit when he leaned in to inject the serum. Sonic had caught his jaw pushing him back making the needle move around a bit in his flesh. Silver pulled back in dodging some other throws; finally he dived onto the cerulean hedgehog and whispered, "Sorry Sonic." Before he injected. 

Jake lifted himself up dusting off some dirt like nothing had happened; he stared down at his rival. The weasel looked up at Silver who had a small cut from Sonic's fist. "Thank you Silver, he needed that even if he won't admit it." 

Silver sighed in relief, unaware that Sonic could still move slightly as well as talk. "Does this happen often, or is this a special occasion?" 

"Screw... You... All..." Sonic passed out onto the floor, as Tails rushed in, carefully pulling out Sonic's syringe. 

"It's so odd; he's normally not like this... I'm so sorry you all had to see him this way... I guess being a big-shot hero really gets to your head after a while..." The fox mumbled on about how he couldn't believe what he had seen. Ado didn't seem to care, though; he let go of Jake, and was now all over Silver, scared for the hedgehog's minor cuts. 

"Oh, Silver, you're so brave..." The wolf cuddled himself into Silver, forgetting once again about Jake. "I couldn't have ever done that, I'm not as amazing as you are. Are you okay, Silver?" 

Jake continued to dust himself off while Silver was gently trying to get out of Ado's hold. "I'm fine Ado, and I wasn't that brave. I just didn't want to see anyone else get hurt." 

"Okay, who's gonna carry my passed out douche of a boyfriend?" Tails looked around the group. 

"Well Jake's out, the kid might wake up, and we don't want ANOTHER fight." Arrow stopped for a moment. "But, then, none of us three are strong enough... Damn, how ARE we gonna get him to the camp site?" Tails pondered, pacing back and forth for a while, before he finally got an idea. 

"I got it! We don't take HIM to the camp site, we take the camp site to HIM! We have all our supplies, and this seems like a pretty safe spot, why don't we just camp out here?" 

"Here?" Silver asked hiding the fear in his voice. He remembered that thing that had touched his leg; it was more of a swipe then a touch not that he thinks about it. "I don't know… I don't think we should camp here." Silver began to sound nervous as he looked around in the bushes. 

"Is there something wrong Silver, because this seems like a good place?" Jake asked concerned. 

"Silver, we won't be able to drag Sonic any further, relax, it's not like anything's going to happen." Tails had already started on building up the tent. Ado stood beside the hedgehog, wondering what was wrong. 

"Are you sure?" The ivory hedgehog questioned. He looked around frantically feeling like he was being watched. 

"Well, either way, it's too late now, Tails has his mind set!" Ado went over to help the fox set up tent, telling Jake to start a fire to cook for dinner. 

Jake beckoned Silver over, "Why don't you help me make some food, help get your mind off of what's bugging you." He started unpacking the bag that Tails was carrying with all the food in it. "Go get Sonic, maybe we can make a stew out of him." 

Silver blinked at Jake hearing his request. "That's really gross, don't think like that." Silver said whacking Jake with a stick, getting a grunt from the weasel. 

"I'm a weasel aren't I?" Jake spoke mocking himself. 

Tails looked at Ado, creeped out. 

"So, that's your boyfriend, huh?" 

"Shut it, fox." Tails started giggling, trying to compress his laughter. The deep red eyes from the bush returned, as Ado noticed, and a dark, scaly hand appeared out from the underbrush, reaching directly for Silver. He instinctively grabbed one of the iron rods for holding up the tents, and ran towards it, smacking the hand into the ground. A loud shriek was heard, and the hand retreated back into the bushes, the eyes disappearing with a hissing sound. 

Silver jumped forward when he heard the whack near his backside, soon after he heard the hissing which had caused him to run in the opposite direction. He took shelter behind the unconscious hero, "Ado, was that a snake?" Silver asked terrified. 

Ado shivered as well, staring at the ground, where a single scale from the ground lay, bloody. 

"I don't know WHAT the hell it was... It had HANDS! It... It had fucking HANDS..."The wolf started to twitch in fear, as Tails grabbed the iron rod from his hands, looking at it. 

"A little bloody, but that won't hurt anybody." Tails set it up in place, completing the last of three tents. "Now we're ready for later tonight." 

Silver turned to Ado, "I just hope you scared it off. Whatever it is." He began to help Jake again with their meal; he didn't seem to notice what had happened. 

Arrow bent down, picking up the scale off the ground. He studied it closely, it didn't seem like a normal reptilian scale, it was much shinier, almost like a fish's, but was large in size, and as rough as a snake scale.


	3. What's Wrong With the OC Couple?

"This is so odd... What thing could drop this?" Ado thought to himself. 

"Ado, are you okay?" Tails' sudden comment sent a chill down the wolf's spine. 

"Yeah, Tails, I'm fine... Silver, are you okay? After all, that thing WAS reaching for YOU..." He turned his head towards the hedgehog, helping make dinner. 

Silver stared at Ado in a surprised and frightened way, "I-it was? Oh I wish I didn't know that." Silver took note of the scale Ado was holding and bent his ears against his skull. 

Ado noted the look of fear the hedgehog had. 

"Oh, no, Silver, don't be scared, don't worry, I wouldn't ever let it get you!" He ran over to Silver, hugging him. "I'll never let that thing try to touch you AGAIN, Silver, I promise." 

"It's okay Ado; you don't need to promise me anything." Silver stated smiling. He hugged 

Ado back shyly to show he understood that the wolf cared deeply for him. 

"No, Silver, I'm sure. This is what I want to do. I must protect you, no matter WHAT anyone tries to do to you." Ado gripped tightly to the hedgehog until Jake pulled them both apart. 

"Alright, guys, well, it's still light outside, and Sonic seems to be coming to, who wants to go for a little hike before dinner?" Tails kept an upbeat smile on his face, despite all that had just happened. 

"So we just wait here until Sonic wakes up?" Silver asked, trying to get the past incident of his mind. 

The cobalt hedgehog's nose started to twitch in his sleep. 

"See, guys? It won't be too long until he's awake! So, are we gonna go?" Tails smiled brightly at the group. 

"Hehe, it'd be so much fun just to take advantage of his right now while he's still asleep..." Ado tried not to laugh. 

"You're all horrible!" Miles was alarmed. 

Jake burst into excitement when he heard the word 'advantage' and 'take' in the same sentence, "Your kind of taking advantage or mine?" Silver flicked his head in confusing hoping for an honest answer on what he meant. 

"Jake, we've known each other for a while, I'm PRETTY sure we BOTH know the answer to THIS question." Ado put his arms right around Jake's waist, pulling him in for a kiss. 

"You two REALLY need to get your minds out of the gutter... That's my BOYFRIEND, people!" Tails tried everything possible to wake the hedgehog up faster, fearing what the two would do. 

Jake snickered into the kiss and pulled away, "So is that a yes then?" Jake asked mockingly. 

"Of COURSE it is, babe." Ado looked over to the hedgehog, who was starting to wake up. "Oh god, we better HURRY, though..." 

"No! Stay back from him! Come on, Sonic, wake UP!" Tails violently shook the hedgehog. 

Silver sat in disbelief as Ado and Jake easily hauled Tails off of Sonic pushing him aside, as they began to have their fun with the slightly unconscious body. 

"So where should we start?" Jake asked seductively to his spouse. "'Cause I'm in the mood for a little twig action." He began to hum to the sound of Sonic's pant zipper unfold before him. 

"I don't really know, maybe I should start him off like I always do to you, though..." Ado started licking his lips, getting his mouth ready. Tails tried to shove the two off of his boyfriend, but it was futile. 

"Oh come ON, people! He just tried to FIGHT you, and he called YOU a freak! What the hell is WRONG with you two?" Tails became flustered, yelling to try to wake Sonic up. Sonic's eyelids began twitching. "YES! WAKE UP!" 

Jake sighed unhappily, "Show's over Ado, better luck next time." He stated getting up dusting the dirt off and offered to help Ado up. Silver sighed in relief, not wanting to see this go on any farther. Once Jake had pulled up Ado from the ground he whispered into his ear. "We can continue this on our own tonight, we'll…" Jake continued to whisper of some of the things he had planned on giving to Ado. 

Ado stuck his tongue out, starting to pant from the heat of his thoughts. He closed his eyes, imagining, as his face kept getting redder with every thought. After a while of hearing Jake talk, he couldn't take it any more. His eyes shot open, seeing Sonic's pants still unzipped, with him on the ground, still waking up. As he sat up, rubbing his eyes, the wolf pounced onto him, growling ferociously, rubbing himself against Sonic's body. He took his claws and ripped Sonic's shirt off, feeling over his chest. 

"ADO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY BOYFRIEND?" Tails watched in horror as the wolf started licking down the hedgehog's body, tasting his every feature, his very heat. 

Silver closed his eyes and covered his ears, he did not under no circumstances did he want to see this. Jake stood there in sudden surprise, seeing his Uke molest his enemy was something he did not expect. "Sorry about that Tails, I did not see that coming." He began to nudge his heated lover. "Ado baby, it's not time to play with the hedgie. Time to go for a walk, then we can play and go all out alright?" 

Ado threw Jake off of him, and then sent his tail up the right leg of Sonic's pants for extra caressing. 

"There's no way in HELL I'm stopping THIS..." Arrow thrusted his hand through Sonic's open fly, reaching around. When he felt Sonic's manhood, he brought his mouth close to the hedgehog's crotch. "You ready for the REAL fun?" 

Sonic suddenly felt something extremely warm. He looked down, to see the wolf shoving him into his throat. The hedgehog started to blush severely, biting on his hand to try to conceal his pleasure. Tails watched, in almost disbelief. 

Jake felt the slightest bit left out, he felt the same sudden need as Ado is feeling now and looked at Tails. It would be nice to do him, but it would only anger Sonic and he didn't want to ruin Ado's fun. So he looked at Silver who was now shaking like a leaf, he began to slowly walk over to the unaware hedgehog and kneeled in front of him. He grasped the hedgehog's wrists, while Silver opened his eyes from the contact. He immediately struggled when he heard Ado and Sonic in the background, "My turn, Silver." Silver gasped as Jake had mildly stroked him; he began to quiver when the weasel pushed him to the ground and towered over top of him. Jake sent one hand to caress the exposed white furred belly. He bent down and began to lick and nip roughly at it. Silver thrashed out and pulled and kicked at the weasel to get him off, nothing seemed to work though. 

"Tails! Help!" Silver cried being more frightened then he's ever been. 

"What the fuck IS this, an orgy?" Tails turned towards the camera. "You fanfic writers out there REALLY make me sick..." He turned back, in disgust. It was too late to stop Ado, but, there was no way in HELL he was letting Silver lose his virginity NOW. Tails grabbed an extra metal rod from the tent, and, as he walked up behind Jake, he swung it into the back of the weasel's head, knocking him out. He lightly kicked Jake's unconscious body off of Silver, and held out his hand to help him up. He only turned around to hear Sonic, about to climax. 

"A-ado... Damn, you're... Good... St-stop it! I'm gonna... I... I'm gonna... Oh GOD..." Sonic gasped, closing one eye as he finally climaxed, leaving Ado's mouth sticky. The wolf took a stray droplet on his cheek with his finger, licking it back up. Tails face palmed. 

Silver turned around, he felt like he was going to be sick. "These people are insane!" 

Tails hugged Silver, saying "I totally agree with ya there." Sonic, now tired, fell over on top of Ado, who was extremely contempt, smiling with his tongue sticking out. 

"Well, that ruins our hiking plans... Now, dammit, can you leave my boyfriend ALONE, Ado?" He started yelling at the wolf, who had come back to his senses. 

"I'm so sorry, Tails, I just went crazy, there... I shouldn't have let myself do that, but, I could barely control it!" Ado tried to squeeze himself out from under Sonic, but his short shorts got caught on one of the hedgehog's quills. He couldn't pull away. "Ugh, dammit, can one of you get me out of this?" 

Tails started chuckling. "After what you DID, Ado, I'd say you DESERVE the embarrassment." Ado's eyes widened. 

"No, you've GOTTA be KIDDING me! Come ON! Just help!" 

"Nope, you gotta take 'em off." 

"I really hate you right now, Miles..." 

"Just take them off, no one's looking!" Silver shrieked grabbing onto Tails' head turning it the opposite direction. 

"Well, what about AFTER I get out? You guys won't be able to keep your heads away from me the entire NIGHT, its impossible! Oh my god this is gonna be so embarrassing..." Ado trailed off, before he was rudely interrupted by Tails. 

"JUST TAKE THE DAMN SHORTS OFF, ADO!" The wolf was shocked. Miles never screamed at people, he was a very well-natured, quiet teenager. 

"Okay, fine... Sheesh... If you're gonna make THAT big of a deal about it..." Arrow unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts, sliding them off, and, with that, he was now free, but standing in front of Silver and Tails in his underwear. He instinctively wrapped his tail around him, trying to cover up, blushing out of embarrassment. 

"Has the thought ever occurred to you that you could just pull of your shorts from Sonic, I don't think he wants to wake up to that." Silver quoted. 

"Huh? Oh, okay. Hehehe." Ado grabbed his shorts, accidentally ripping them while trying to pull them off of Sonic's quills. The wolf screamed when he looked at them; there was a large tear across his shorts. "They aren't even WEARABLE, now!" Ado became so flustered he forgot about keeping himself concealed with his tail, and so he relaxed the tail behind him once more. Tails started laughing at the sight of it, they were in the woods, miles away from civilization, and Ado stood there, in his tight undies, in the fresh moonlight. 

"Hey, its getting pretty dark out here, isn't it?" Tails noticed. 

"You can borrow something of mine." Silver stated looking for his pack; he went to the corner of their campsite where he remembered leaving it last. "Hey has anyone seen my stuff? It's not here." Silver inspected the undergrowth, soon after seeing nothing he peeked his head in leaning over top of some bushes. 

"Tails, if this is some sick joke so you can get a laugh out of it, then good luck having your fun if I don't talk to you!" Ado was pissed, now. 

"Actually, I didn't have anything to do with Silver's bag missing, Ado, seriously." Tails came out of his laughing fit as he spoke, calming down. 

"Well, either way, it looks like I'm spending the rest of the weekend in my undies. GREAT..." Ado tried to calm himself down, as well. 

"Not that Jake would really care." Silver said going through the bushes to see if he could get a better look. 

"Come on, Ado; let's help the kid find his stuff." Tails disappeared into the brush after Silver. 

"WHAT? There's no way I'm going in there in my undies! Those branches feel all weird..." Ado shivered in fear. 

"Come on, suck it up, Ado, or we're leaving you here!" Ado heard a loud crashing noise from somewhere far off in the woods, which scared him to the point of jumping into the brush. 

"OKAY, FINE, I'M FOLLOWING, I AM FOLLOWING!" 

Silver began to search under some bushes, which were unlikely to have possession of his pack. Since he left it by the kitchen wear, it shouldn't even be out here but he still continued to search. The cracks of moonlight shifted along with him in every direction he went. He paused and the movement stopped with him. It wasn't windy out, it was to calm for that. He began to look around feeling the same feeling earlier when he felt he was being watched. He began to move around again to test where the movement was coming from. He had directed where it was coming from and it was in a tree just above him. He could faintly see the outline of something, Silver couldn't describe it. It looked too complicated to assume anything. Along side it, a smooth surface gleamed in what little light there was, it was jet black and the faintest amount of red could be seen. The figure must have noticed his stare because it had dropped Silver's pack and disappeared. Silver felt obligated to follow it but something had stopped him. 

"Silver, don't." It was Tails' hand, placed on Silver's shoulder. "You already got your pack back, there's no reason to follow any further. That thing could be extremely dangerous, for all we know." Ado was attached to Miles' side, afraid of the darkness, when he accidentally stepped back, a bush brushing against his bare leg. 

"OH MY GOD IT TOUCHED ME!" Ado screamed, detaching himself from Miles and jumping into Silver. "DON'T LET IT TOUCH ME! DON'T LET THAT THING TOUCH ME!" 

"Ado, calm down! It was just a bush!" Miles attempted to calm the wolf, failing. 

"Ado, it's okay. It won't touch you again. If it makes you feel better then we can go back to the camp and see if Jake and Sonic are awake. Best if we go now so they don't start anything." Silver stated staying still in Ado's hold. 

"Oh... Okay, then... We probably SHOULD go back... Just... Just don't let it... TOUCH me..." Ado still shivered, holding close to Silver. 

"Alright, come on, you two, I'd say it's just about time to FINALLY put an end to this day..." Miles stretched, yawning. He began to walk back to the camp, leaving the two alone to follow. 

"Silver... You don't think... that THING will come back... Do you?" Ado remembered the first time it appeared, when it stared at both Silver and himself, almost to check and see who was weaker, more defenseless. Ado remembered Silver's psychokinetic powers, and was instantly scared for himself. 

Silver was pretty positive it would come back, "I wouldn't know, if it's like us it must be exhausted now." Silver said yawning. "I wouldn't worry about it to much. I bet it's friendly, like a puppy." Silver said when his eyes began to drop. 

Ado yawned, about to fall asleep on Silver, but shook himself awake. 

"Come on; let's get going before we pass out here." Ado pulled Silver back to the nearby campsite, where both Jake and Sonic had awaken, and were fighting over what Ado had done only hours earlier. 

"You two stop fighting and just SLEEP, now..." Tails complained from inside his and Sonic's tent. 

"You dirty weasel, why are you fighting at ME for, huh? OBVIOUSLY your pathetic boyfriend hated YOU so much he needed a little more SONIC in his life!" Sonic raised his fist to Jake. 

"Oh great, not THIS again... I'm too TIRED to deal with any of this, Silver..." Ado started to fall asleep on Silver's shoulder. 

Silver picked up a couple of stones from under him and whipped them at Sonic's and Jake's heads. They were both knocked over from the force. "Go to bed already, you're not proving anything from fighting with each other and we're all too tired to deal with it right now." 

Jake was rubbing his head now that he had two wounds on the same side. "That was unnecessary." Jake moaned. 

Ado had completely fallen asleep, still attached to Silver. 

"Ugh, you jerk..." Sonic moaned, crawling into his and Tails' tent for the night. 

Silver hobbled over to Jake trying to get Ado to detach from him, "Here, take him." Jake tried to pry his lover off of the young boy. 

"He doesn't seem to want to come off, so you take him for tonight." Jake said getting into what was supposed to be his and Ado's tent, but tonight it was all his. 

Silver moaned and brought Ado and his pack over to the farthest tent; he pushed Ado in first and followed in with his pack. He striped himself of his clothes, besides his underwear and made a blanket for the both of them with the sleeping bag he was going to use for himself. He made sure Ado was nice and comfy before he went asleep himself. "G'night Arrow, see you in the morning." He whispered shutting his eyes falling asleep instantly. 

Arrow cuddled himself over to Silver, attaching himself around the hedgehog's waist. Talking in his sleep, the wolf whispered "Good night, love." into the hedgehog's ear, then leaned in for a kiss on the lips, before settling down, right beside Silver for the night. 

"Tails, do you hate me?" Sonic lay next to his half-asleep lover, stroking the fox's back. 

"Sonic, go to sleep... It's late..." Tails mumbled from his pillow. 

"Not till you answer, honey..." Sonic wrapped his arms around the fox, pulling him close, for snuggling. For rested his head on Miles' shoulder, who sighed. 

"Fine, I'll answer." Tails turned over, burying himself into Sonic's chest fur. "There's no way on this planet I could ever hate you." Sonic smiled, as, with that, the two fell asleep. 

Jake rested his head on the pillow, hands behind his head. He felt anxiety build up in him, 'Why does he show so much compassion towards him?' Jake thought with the slightest bit of worry caught in his throat. The weasel sighed and rolled over onto his side, "You know Ado, don't doubt his loyalty Jake." He whispered to himself falling asleep before he could here anything from outside his tent, or from another tent. 

Hours of sleep passed, until the moon was directly in the center of the sky. Midnight. A dark figure crept into the campsite, silently hissing. The creature snuck through each of the three tents until; at last, he found the two weakest of the group, the wolf and the hedgehog. He stepped inside, looking back and forth between the two. Scaly, sharp-clawed hands reached out for Silver, picking him up and covering his mouth simultaneously, only allowing him out a short yelp, which awakened Arrow. It was too late, though, as, when the wolf shot up out of bed, now completely naked, Silver was gone.


	4. Friends Save You From Giant Snakes

Arrow jumped out of bed, looking around. Looking down, the wolf noticed he was fully naked, and covered himself with his tail. "How the hell did THIS happen?" He looked at the floor; all of Silver's clothes were there, too, down to the underwear. "Well, since he's gone anyways..." Arrow grabbed Silver's undies and shirt, slipping them on, giggling. "Looks better on me, anyways." Then he stammered outside, into the cold, dark night, looking around for a trace. On the ground, tracks led off into the underbrush behind the camp. Arrow decided he should wake everyone up. He snuck into Sonic's and Tails' tent, trying to shake the two awake. It was useless. 

"Damn it, am I really gonna have to do this alone?" The wolf whispered to himself, exiting the tent, now looking over at Jake's. "I think it'd be better if I didn't even TRY to wake HIM... Sorry, baby..." Arrow followed the tracks, running off, deep into the woods, alone, looking for Silver. 

Silver struggled and thrashed out at the creature that had him in his hold. The creature had moved away from the campsite at least over ten miles at an amazing speed. Later it had stopped and looked back behind them waiting to see or hear if his friends might be coming. After a minute of nothing, the creature dropped Silver to the ground leering over him. 

"What do you want with me?" Silver asked shivering crawling away from the shaded beast before him. That had only made the creature follow him slowly and eerily until he backed up into a tree at the end of the small rocky clearing. 

"You ask me what I want with you young one?" A husky voice asked with small traces of amusement in it. "I want your body." It stated grabbing onto Silver's shoulders holding him down crushing him under its body weight. Silver let out a pained cry shuffling in every direction. Silver began to swear and curse at the beast, until he began to cry. 

"Don't cry; I'll make this as painless as possible. But all I need you to do is calm down and let me start. I've had a very long day waiting for you, so don't test my patience." It said tasting Silver's cheek, it moved its head down towards Silver's exposed crotch and began to play its tongue around there. 

"Stop!" Silver screeched bringing up his leg high enough to actually kick the beast's face as it hissed in anger and annoyance. 

"Dare you strike me? Dare you strike someone who could kill you in a second without a second thought?" The being hissed at Silver grabbing onto his stock quills pulling him up off the ground and into the air. He let out a pained scream holding onto his quills thrashing his legs out. "Maybe you're lucky enough I don't have the strength to do anything tonight. Waiting around all day to take you was tiring enough." With that, the unknown being bite down onto the crying hedgehog's neck injecting a blood freezing venom into his blood stream, instantly knocking him out cold. 

Arrow had checked around for about two hours, and had now started running at top speed, this accomplished by him getting on all fours. "SILVER? SILVER, WHEREVER YOU ARE, ANSWER ME! PLEASE, SILVER! HELLO!" The wolf was screaming at the top of his lungs, checking every tree and bush as he zoomed by them at supersonic speed. He had come quite a long way, and was now just about eight miles from the campsite. He didn't give up, though, and kept sprinting, following the beast's tracks, hoping they'd end soon. "SILVER! ANSWER ME, SILVER! SILVER!" This one scream had enough volume to reach the dark figured assailant. 

The creature hissed when he heard his prey's familiar name, he took the hedgehog over his shoulder and made a route of fake tracks leading straight, while he traced back covering his tracks and headed of into a different direction. 

A while later, Arrow stopped at the fork in the road. "Something's not right, here..." Arrow felt both paths in the ground with his hands. "How odd... The path with no tracks feels warmer than the path with tracks... As if someone's been down THIS way more recently, but without making any marks... Time to trust my gut instinct." Arrow stood up, dusting his hands off, and started normally running down the warmer path, screaming out Silver's name once again. 

The monster hissed in frustration as it kept moving around finding away to get out of reach, these Mobians were smarter then it had thought them to be. It carelessly dropped Silver speeding off into the forest ahead of it.

Arrow started to tire, as morning started rising over the forest, slowing down around the area the shaded monster had dropped his friend. He saw the passed out hedgehog on the floor, cold and pale, as if poisoned, but still had a heartbeat, as Arrow checked. 

Arrow started to tire, as morning started rising over the forest, slowing down around the area the shaded monster had dropped his friend. He saw the passed out hedgehog on the floor, cold and pale, as if poisoned, but still had a heartbeat, as Arrow checked. 

"Silver? Silver, buddy, wake up, now..." Arrow tried shaking him, but nothing worked. He began to cry over Silver's body. "Oh, Silver, I'm so sorry... I... I couldn't keep that promise..." He leaned in, kissing the hedgehog on the lips. "I'm so sorry..." With those words, the wolf sat down next to Silver's body, holding it in his arms, then stood back up. "I WILL get you help, Silver... Just hold on... Let's hope we can make it back..." 

The creature lurked in the underbrush careful not to touch anything that would make a noise, once it was clear for a good shot it tackled Arrow to the ground biting him as well. The creature wasn't sure if the wolf had seen him or not due to the rising sun, but either way it would soon be too late for his friend. It once again hauled Silver over its shoulder, leaving whatever other predator came across Arrow. 

"S...Silver... I'm... So... Sorry-" Arrow reached his hand out for the hedgehog, but instantly passed out from the venom. He now lay on the forest floor, unable to move, a twitching body of broken nerve connections. 

Back at camp, Tails, Sonic, and Jake had awaken, and were now looking everywhere for Silver and Ado. 

"ADO! SILVER! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!" Tails became worried. 

"Don't worry, honey, I'm sure they just ran off again..." Sonic comforted Tails by wrapping his arm around the fox's waist, firmly. 

"I disagree Sonic; they would have told one of us if they went anywhere. Besides it's six in the morning, where could they have gone without us?" Jake stated, leaning against a tree. 

"Well, why the hell do you think I have to figure EVERYTHING out, huh, weasel? Can't ya do anything for YOURSELF?" Sonic stepped closer to Jake. "Oh, wait, I FORGOT, that's why you have that stupid wolf who can't even LOVE you correctly." Sonic pushed a finger against Jake's chest, grinning evilly. 

"Oh god, not this again..." Tails sighed, turning around to avoid the oncoming argument. 

Jake frowned, "I don't know why you always want to pick a fight with me, but either way aren't you worried?" Jake asked ignoring the tempting taunts. 

"Hey, don't ignore me, weasel! I'm fucking talking to you, here!" Sonic couldn't get a response out of Jake. "FINE THEN, YOU JACKASS! See if I care! Have fun finding 'em ALONE, 'cause if I find your boyfriend before YOU do, he's DEAD." With that, Sonic stormed off into the forest alone, leaving Tails alone with Jake. 

Jake stood up straight and looked into the direction Sonic had walked to. "Right now, I think Sonic finding Ado is the least of our problems." Jake walked over to Ado and Silver's tent and noticed the tracks that were set last night. "Tails, would you know what could have made these?" 

Tails inspected the tracks closely. "Hmmm... Of the Reptilian family, for SURE... But, it seems almost..." The fox gasped, stepping back. "THEY'RE GOING TO BE EATEN!" He started crying. "IT'S A NAGA! IT'S A FUCKIN NAGA!" 

Jake gasped in fear, "What's a naga?" He asked dumbfounded unaware of what danger his love and his friend were in. 

"The outcasts of Mobius, they're a Reptilian group of Mobians who hide in nature from the sun, and populations. They're brutal savages, a horrid species. What's worse is that they're cannibalistic. They prey on whatever poor souls are unlucky enough to sleep through an attack..." Tails began to cry. 

The weasel's eyes widened in anger when he had heard what a naga was. "We'd better find them, and fast. There's still a chance they haven't done anything yet." Jake yelled hauling Tails behind him to where the tracks entered and leaved the clearing on which they had made their site. 

"Jake, don't you think we should at LEAST plan this out better, first?" Tails almost tripped, and screamed. 

Jake checked back behind him to make sure he was okay, "We probably don't have much time as it is. Planning won't do anything; it'll only shorten out time." He jumped over a log bringing Tails with him and landed, the came across the first stop the naga who had taken Silver stopped. The ground was soft so you could see every movement that was made. Jake has spotted footprints in the mushy ground going to one path without the naga's tracks, and the other with two naga trail marks going in the other. He inspected them along with Tails. 

"Jake, the tracks that go the opposite way of the Naga... They're Ado's... Look at the prints. Those are DEFINITELY Ado's footprints... So, here's the question, who do we pursue after? The Naga, or Ado?" Tails looked back and forth in both directions. 

"It's most likely the naga took Silver, I think Ado's tracks would have a bit more hesitated if he was carrying Silver and there are no more tracks besides these. If Ado was alright he would have come back to us already, the same goes for Silver." He got up and started walking down the path the naga had gone, "You go after Ado, and I'll go pay our terrorist a visit." Jake ran off into the direction of the naga before Tails could utter a word in protest. 

Silver was waking up soon after the venom had worn off, he briefly groaned in pain. He tried to shift position to get more comfy, but he couldn't move. He opened his eyes to investigate, but to his demise he was trapped in coils of a black scaly tail with a red underbelly and artistic red streaks. Silver was about to scream but a black furred hand was able to prevent it by covering his mouth. The frightened ivory hedgehog struggled to get out of the hold of the beast containing him. 

"Awake are we now?" The beast said, it brought Silver around to face him. Revealing a hedgehog, with jet black quills rising up from his head with red streaks on the top of each along his buff arms and on the top edge of his sharp eyes. His eyes were a deep bloody crimson reptilian eye. The beast also had a tan muzzle which held a row of sharp dagger like teeth in its mouth smiling sadistically. He had a tuft of white fur similar to Silver's but much smaller and innocent looking, it looked like a small patch of innocence surrounded by sin and death. Finally from the waist down, the body of a snake took form leading down to the coils of tail holding Silver in his place. 

"What are you? Who are you?" Silver asked shivering. 

The beast smiled replying, "A naga, and your worst nightmare." 

Tails walked down the path which Ado was passed out on. He found the wolf's colourless, mangled body, lying motionlessly on the forest floor. 

"ADO! HOLD ON!" Tails ran up to Ado's body, checking to see if he was still alive. His eyes were still open, as if he had died, but he still had a weak heartbeat. He noticed three large bite marks on Ado's neck, gasping. "Naga poisoning... Lucky I know how to treat it." Grabbing a small syringe from his back pocket. "Sorry, Ado. This may send you into a bit of a shock. Its an immune booster against Naga poison, it'll also wake ya up." Tails injected it into Ado's arm, hoping for the best. "Come on, please... Work..." Ado's body started to twitch, as colour returned. "YES!" 

Jake was jogging through the forest, hopefully hot on the naga's tail. But he ran into the blue speed demon on the way. 

"Oh, great, it's YOUR worthless ass again, weasel." Sonic paused. "Probably the only good feature you HAVE..." He mumbled to himself, dusting off his hands as if ready for a one-sided fight. 

Jake only glared at him, "Look Sonic as much as I live to fight you, right now you and I are going to save Silver's ass." Jake said walking along the interrupted path.

Sonic growled at the weasel. "No. There's no way in HELL I'm helping YOU do ANYTHING. I'm just here to find that dirty little boyfriend of yours, and put an END to him." 

"He didn't do anything so leave him out of this, and if you do touch him I'll go after Tails." Jake said grimly. "Besides you're not helping me, you'll be helping Silver. He's going to die if we don't hurry." 

"Okay, fine, just shut up and I'll help you." Sonic crossed his arms reluctantly, and then followed Jake down the Naga's path. 

"Stop moving, you're making this very difficult." The naga hissed frustrated, Silver was kicking and waving his arms around helplessly. Luckily for him though it was only slowing the hungry naga down. "But you're also making me a challenge, thank you." He smirked, frightening Silver to stop all movements. "Well since you're down we'll start and get this over with." The naga leaned in, nuzzling Silvers quills parting the fur and stroking his forked tongue caressing the soft flesh. The ivory hedgehog began to whimper fearfully. 

'I don't want to be raped.' He thought shivering again, letting his hot tears fall freely. The naga grasped the sides of the trembling hedgehog's smooth face, he shifted the position of his snake tail higher giving Silver's legs a bit of slack. The naga pressed his lips hard against the younger boy, he pulled back slightly making enough room between the two to do as he intended. Silver had heard a cracking noise above him, he forced himself to look up, and he became shocked as a huge soggy, ample orifice just above his tiny head as it compared size. The maw promptly incased Silver's head within. The horrified Mobian began to thrash and scream out muffled pleas for help, only in resulting in swallowing the slick saliva. The naga grunted in pleasure as the movements stretched his mouth muscles blissfully. He gulped the hedgehog a little down farther his throat, which had caused the bottom of his neck to follow. The ebony naga held the ivory one a little more stable since he was working at the shoulders now, a part he had a hard time every time a Mobian came by. Another gulp and Silver was pulled in deeper, he was screaming making the ebony's throat ripple and contract around him, making it vibrate only to cause the naga to moan. 

Miles lifted a subconscious Ado onto his back. "Hold on as tightly as you can." He whispered, and then took off, flying high into the air above the forest, looking carefully for signs of Jake and Sonic below them. It was a difficult task to keep his twin tails whirling above him with Ado's legs on either side, but the fox managed. The wolf grabbed on tighter, afraid of falling. "I'm sorry I have to put you through this, Ado. It's much quicker than running, though..." Miles spotted their friends running down a path just ahead of them, and decided to call out for them to stop. "JAKE, SONIC, I FOUND ADO, WAIT UP!" 

Jake stopped running but began to walk so Tails had a chance to keep up. "Hurry, I doubt we have anymore time!" 

The naga began to vigorously taste his prey, careful not to leave a single detail not coated in his sticky spit. Silver began to slide down the throat smoothly; he lightly clamped his jaws shut on the hedgehog making him squeal from the inside. The naga now looked bloated from his chest and up. He lifted his head up to let gravity do the rest for him; he was now nearing the easiest part. He was about to reach Silver's waist and then the rest of him would go down in a second flat to his first stomach, where he would stay for a while before the naga decided he wanted to take energy off of him and send him to his second stomach to be digested. 

Miles landed right next to Jake, keeping sure to touch down carefully so Ado wouldn't fall off of his back. "Alright... Come on, let's go..." Miles gasped for air, trying to hold Ado up. 

"Don't worry Tails; I don't think we have to go much farther." Jake stated noting the fact Tails was trying hard to breathe, the trail was fresher then the rest farther back. 

Silver kicked out wildly keeping his legs wide spread as the naga had finally reached his waist. Hoping and praying for any last minute rescue, but he was almost too short of hope to continue his pointless attempts of life. Every time the naga tried to hold the silver ones legs together, he always made it to hard and far apart to swallow properly. He decided to force the hedgehog to compress his legs together for him; he slid his fat tongue out of his mouth crawling over to Silver's vital areas fooling with whatever would make the hedgehog submit to him. 

Silver froze when he had felt the monsters tongue, he urged himself to resist from letting the naga get him down any farther. He wanted to live so he would even go through this torture to do so. 

"Jake, I see a clearing! Is that them, right ahead?" Tails kept Ado on his back as he pointed just a bit forward, where a naked silver hedgehog was being shoved down the throat of a snake-like creature. Tails squinted, noticing that the snake-like creature had blood red eyes. "It's that thing in the bushes! So it WAS a Naga! Jake, that's DEFINITELY them!" Ado looked over from Tails' back. 

'How did HE end up naked, too?' Ado thought to himself. 

The naga had stopped swallowing Silver momentarily once he had felt the presence of the hedgehog's friends. He paid them no head as he soon continued to sliver his tongue around Silver's tail hole, tasting the flesh and feeling the smooth surface. Silver shivered in disgust as he let the naga continue willingly, he hadn't the slightest idea anyone was outside from the naga about to rescue him. 

Jake charged the busy naga, but he had caught his attention. The naga whipped his long snake tail at Jake's gut making him fly into a tree. He grunted in pain as he stood up again. 

Miles rushed up to Jake, checking to make sure the weasel wasn't too badly injured. Sonic stepped up to the side of Jake, grinning at the weasel. 

"Well, come on, you don't expect to kick this guy's ass ALONE, do ya, weasel?"Sonic readied to charge at the naga, raising his fists. 

"You two be careful! Nagas DO have poisonous properties! Don't get bitten, and watch for that damned tail!" Tails warned them, as Ado stayed in the background, in shock of what was happening to Silver. 

"I'm not sure it would bite us right now, but we'll have to be careful we don't get it to bite Silver." Jake stated. 

Silver had felt the movement the naga had made and shivered within. The naga moaned again, feeling the small vibrations in his throat and chest. He watched the group of Mobians squabble around him; he found it entertaining watching them figure out a way to penetrate his defenses and hopefully save HIS doomed prey. 

"JUST HURRY UP AND SAVE SILVER, DAMNIT!" Ado screamed from his hiding place behind a tree. 

"Ow, no need to SCREAM..." Tails rubbed his ears.

"So, what the fuck DO we do? We can't actually ATTACK him that could get him to either eat Silver or bite him in half!" Sonic started getting flustered, and then thought of something. "What if we actually went after SILVER?" 

Jake traced his glance at the blue hedgehog, "What are you implying to?"

Silver lay still in the naga with him still lapping his tongue at his area. He began to cry from inside, the naga stroked the pile of muscle Silver's face was placed in. He jumped in surprise from what he thought the muscle stroking him. He felt the odd comfort from it... every second he was in the naga, the sooner he would give up. He didn't have any hope left, and readied himself for his final minutes. 

"Well, Weasel, in case YOU haven't gotten it, yet, due to that thick skull of yours, we can't make the Naga drop Silver without hurting him, so what if we just DISTRACT it to the point of making him lose concentration, then just PULL Silver out of it?" Tails smiled, almost laughing from the shock of hearing his boyfriend's logic. 

"But there's a problem, there, honey. What's going to distract it? Silver's apparently the only thing that's been on its mind for a while, now." Just then, Ado remembered the Naga staring back and forth between him and Silver from in the bushes, and tried to back away, into the underbrush, where he'd be unseen and safe. 

Jake huffed, "Good plan but there are some defects like Tails said, what are we going to use to distract it? Besides getting ourselves killed in the meantime." 

The naga could sense Silver was about to give in. About time to, his friends were plotting to save them and he doubted any of them knew his autonomy well enough to know as soon as he swallowed the hedgehog completely he would be safe until he decided the boy could be digested in his second stomach. Silver slowly relaxed his legs, his breath was shaky and fearful. 'I'm going to die!' Silver screamed in his head. 

Ado couldn't stop and hide behind the tree any more, he couldn't just sit and watch as Silver was killed. "USE ME!" He instantly screamed, running towards the rest of the group. "I... I don't know HOW... B-but, use ME! Don't let him die, please, Jake, DON'T LET HIM DIE!" Ado grabbed onto Jake, shivering with fear. 

Jake stood in utter pain, his lover wanted to die. "I have an idea, Ado... distract him. I won't let it kill you, promise. But you need to promise me you'll trust me. Tails hide. I only need Ado and Sonic for this to work." He turned to Sonic, "Follow me." 

"Wait, but, Jake, HOW do I distract him? What do I do?" Ado screamed while the weasel and the hedgehog walked away. 

"Just... get his attention, do whatever it takes. He was watching us before, so try something it might find interesting. But act fast, Sonic and I can't do anything until you distract him." Jake said running into the bush with Sonic following him. 

"Ummm... O... Okay..." Ado slowly started walking towards the naga, until he was close enough for it to watch. He waved his hand in the air, starting to sweat. "Umm... H-hi , Mr. Naga!" He tried turning on his cute, to distract the dark, scaly menace."I... Ehhh, I w-wuvv you, Mr. Naga!" He formed a heart with his hands, sticking out his tongue and wagging his tail behind him like a puppy. 

The naga grunted, and was about to start swallowing Silver again. Since the boy had already given up, and he was far too hungry to even look at the wolf. Maybe after he was done with the hedgehog, he could take the wolf as well. 

Ado growled. "FINE, IGNORE ME THEN, YOU BASTARD!" Ado got onto all fours and pounced in, biting into one of the Naga's tails with his sharp canine fangs. 

The naga had become annoyed now; he raised his tail and wrapped Ado in many coils. He let out a muffled snarl completely focused on the struggling wolf. 

Jake and Sonic were waiting in the brush, "Alright, now get out there and fluke him out. I'll be right behind you." 

Ado kept growling at the Naga, and kept struggling, no matter how useless it seemed. Using his hand with more freedom, he started scratching at the Naga's tail coils. 

"Alright, weasel, I'm gonna go for the Naga's head, I'll make sure to keep him off-balance, while YOU pull out Silver." Sonic darted out of the bushes silently, and ran up behind the Naga, jumping onto his back and placing his hands over the snake like creature's eyes. "NOW, JAKE!" He screamed. 

Jake jumped out of the bush dodging the tail the naga thrashed out. He climbed onto the coils keeping his balance once he was on top. He placed one foot on the naga's chest who was to distracted by Sonic to pay any notice. Jake began to pull which made Silver screech from inside, causing the naga to clamp down his jaw against Silver's body once he felt him sliding out. The movements from outside were scaring Silver, he felt someone's hands grab onto his legs and he feared it was the naga's becoming impatient and was about to stuff him down his throat. The naga wouldn't let Silver out unless it resulted into injuring him. "Damn." Jake cursed under his breath; he would need a new way to get Silver out. Only one subject rested on his mind. 'Choking hazards'. Jake jumped off the coils of black snake and reared away from the temporarily blinded naga, he wouldn't see this coming. 

"JAKE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? DON'T JUST LEAVE US HERE!" Sonic yelled, watching as Ado was being crushed below him. 

Jake ignored Sonic, he charged at the naga's torso slamming against it. The naga was pushed back from the unseen contact and fell onto the ground while Sonic jumped off and he let go of Ado to steady himself and his prey. The naga felt a tickle in his throat and began to choke on Silver, he began trying to huff through his mouth but Silver blocked the air passage. Silver had collapsed inside of the naga since Jake's slam was against his head. The naga began to cough and barf the hedgehog up. Silver slid out of the naga's jaw like a dead fish, now the naga was leaning above Silver huffing with lost energy. Regurgitating takes a lot of energy for a naga since their bodies aren't used to actually doing that. The Mobians were likely to challenge him, so he slithered away speedily leaving his prey alone for the time being. He hid in the shadow's until he was sure they weren't following him. His brother wasn't going to be happy with him, losing prey and being out so late. Before leaving that area he said, "I'll get you boy, I'll be back and next time…" The naga smiled, "Your friends won't be able to find you." The naga left laughing to himself.


	5. Hot Springs Are Not Good For Recovery

Silver opened his eyes for the first time in a long while. Saliva stuck to his eyes lids, making them open a difficult task. He tried to rub it out but it only left a trail of more saliva dripping off his hands to his eyes. He gasped in the fresh air; it burned his throat of how sharp it was. He sat up and groaned from not being able to move his hips very well. His area ached from the naga's tongue rubbing roughly around that area. 

Silver coughed up all of the inhaled saliva and muggy air. 

Ado was on the ground near Silver, gasping for air. "Silver... Are you okay?" It pained him to even speak.

Miles stuck out a free hand to Silver, helping the hedgehog up. "Ugh, too bad there aren't any showers out here, Silver..." The fox pulled out an itinerary, checking his to-do camping list. "Oh, I know! We weren't supposed to do this until tomorrow, but I think today would be more fitting..." 

"What is it, Tails?" Sonic looked over the fox's shoulder at the page. 

"Tomorrow we were supposed to spend the day at the hot spring by the far edge of the forest. We can hike there right now, though; I think we'd benefit from it more today than tomorrow." Tails looked over at Silver, who was still covered in the Naga's saliva, giggling. 

"I-I wouldn't mind that." Silver squeaked still coughing and blinded. Jake had helped Ado up supporting him up. 

Ado tried to stand on his own, but fell back into Jake's arms. "Well, looks like you're gonna have to be helping me out for a while..." Feeling a sudden pain in his side, Ado grasped at it, moaning with pain. 

"Well, lucky for us all, the hot springs aren't too far from this spot. If this were to have happened back at the campsite, we would've had to endure the pain while hiking." 

"That's good." Silver whispered, is breath was shaky and unstable along with his mind. 

"So, shall we get going?" Miles placed the itinerary back in his back pocket. 

"Yeah, let's go!" Ado's eyes suddenly widened out of pain, and he fell onto the ground, choking. 

"Oh my god, Ado, are you okay?" Sonic stepped back a bit, in fear. 

"Can't... Walk..." Ado started to cry. "Hurts... A lot..." 

Jake bent down beside Ado and gently picked him up in his arms, "Don't worry, I'll carry you to the springs. The water will ease the pain." He cooed comfortingly. 

Sonic walked up to Silver. "Hey, kiddo, ya need a ride to the hot springs? I DOUBT you wanna WALK there yourself, you'd probably fall and stick to the floor." He was grinning evilly, noticing that the ivory hedgehog was still naked. 

"See, this is why I hate fan fiction..." Miles whispered to himself under his breath. "They make everyone into such sluts..." The fox sighed, shaking his head, then out loud, yelled "Come ON, let's GO, you guys. And, Sonic, honey, if you get ANY ideas about carrying the nude hedgie, you won't be getting any sex for a WHILE." That sentence made Ado laugh. 

"So, Sonic, MY boyfriend's the useless one? Look who's become their Uke's bitch!" Ado started to hurt from the laughing, but didn't care. 

Silver shivered keeping his head down, "O-okay." He said when Sonic had picked him up bridal style. He replayed the last scene in his mind tears falling from his eyes. An amount of insecurity was shown from his current rape. 

Jake had noticed the dismay in Silver's face and began to walk beside Sonic and Silver to show a bit of comfort. 

Tails led the group, occasionally looking back with jealousy. "So I'm the only one here so has to walk alone. GREAT." He whispered under his breath. 

Silver could feel the discomfort Tails was experiencing. It tingled through out his body from the amount of it. He was able to pick up strong emotions and ones he was innocent to. He had felt ashamed about causing Tails to feel such emotions and hung his head lower if it was even possible. 

Sonic started moving his hands lower down Silver's back, keeping an "innocent" smile on his face. This angered Tails even more, though he tried not to show it. 

Silver's senses were going haywire now, as Tails became more angered. He pulled his tail in between his legs when he felt Sonic briskly move his hands farther down. He began to shiver vigorously hoping the cerulean hedgehog would know how much he's frightening him. 

Sonic didn't seem to mind, as he tried moving Silver's tail out of the way for his touching. To his side, Ado was cuddling Jake, happily resting. The wolf opened his eyes, though, and looked over, noticing Sonic's perviness. He lashed his tail out to slap Sonic's hand, and then went back to his peaceful sleeping. This gave Tails some relief; at least he had one less thing to worry about, now. Up ahead, the foot of a large mountain started forming in the distance. Tails smiled, knowing that was where the hot springs were. The awkward silence was finally broken by Jake's excitement. 

"Ah finally, hopefully now I don't need to see everyone around me be an ass." Jake sighed in relief while he began to walk on. 

Ado held his head low. 'Did he mean me?' He thought to himself, ashamed. Tails suddenly grinned, turning back. He knew how to start everyone's relaxation. 

"Last one in is cooking, cleaning, and staying awake to keep watch tonight at the camp site!" Tails dashed ahead, causing Sonic's competitive nature to kick in. He dropped Silver onto the ground, and zoomed off to the hot springs. 

"Oh god, Silver, are you alright?" Ado asked from Jake's arms. 

Jake huffed as Sonic ran ahead, "That is a first class asshole right there." Jake announced. He walked over to Silver with Ado still in his arms. He set him down beside Silver, who was moaning and rubbing his butt from the sudden contact from the forest floor. 

"I'm fine." Silver whispered hiding every exposed part of him he could. "I can walk the rest of the way." Silver attempted to get up, but his stiff and pained behind prevented him from getting anywhere fast, while he was walking it was a very stiff and hesitant movement. 

Ado attempted to get up, but fell directly back to the ground, still unable to walk. He tugged at Jake's hand. "You know, Jake, cooking and cleaning together tonight wouldn't be SO bad. And, as for the staying up all night, I'm sure we'll end up not sleeping tonight ANYWAYS..." Ado winked at the weasel, then continued on. "I'm still unable to walk, so let's just stay behind Silver, okay? No rush." The wolf smiled brightly up at his love. 

Jake crawled down beside Ado and began to kiss him, "I.. wouldn't... mind... that..." Jake said between his breath and his kissing. 

Silver had stopped halfway there and rested against a tree. He poked around the edges of his area trying to calm the pain so he could get to the spring. The pain was overwhelming; the ivory hedgehog began to weep quietly. "I wish I didn't come." Silver whispered hoarsely. 

"Jake... I... Love... You... So... Much..." Ado kept kissing the weasel, the world around him disappearing along with his troubles. 

At the hot spring, Tails looked over at the entrance. Just beyond it, Silver had stopped to rest on a tree. Getting out of the large pool of hot water, Tails ran over to the ivory hedgehog, and helped him to walk the rest of the way. 

"Here, just lay in the water, it'll ease the pain, Silver." Tails led him down into the spring, resting him against the edge. He swam back over to his Sonic, who hugged him. "So, Silver, you mind telling us what's been up with you since that Naga attack?" 

"If you haven't noticed I was raped." Silver mumbled looking down. 

"Yes, but I mean EXACTLY what's wrong with you, huh? What, you too AFRAID to say anything? We were all THERE, just OUT with it, tell us your EVERY feeling about it, hedgehog." Tails grinned, as Sonic backed off, knowing what he was trying to do. 

Silver kept his head low that was one of the most painful, embarrassing, scarring, life threatening, and fearful moments of his life. Actually, it was the highlight of his life. "It... wasn't something I would have ever wanted to happen." Silver said choosing his words carefully. 

Tails growled, pushing Sonic away from himself. He swam over to Silver's side of the pool, inching up until he was basically on top of Silver. He used his right hand to cover Silver's mouth, and his left to go down Silver's back, lower, lower, until he was rubbing the hedgehog's butt. He made sure Silver had no way of defending himself by holding his legs around Silver's body. Leaning in, he whispered "Shh, no screaming..." then licked the side of his face, and, when close enough, jammed his left middle finger upwards, into the child, fingering him. 

Tears formed on the sides of Silver's eyes as he struggled to get out of the kitsune's hold. He forced his way out of Tails' hold trying to cry for pleas of help. Why wasn't anyone helping him? Why wasn't Sonic helping him? More importantly, why was Tails doing this? Silver had gotten his mouth slightly around the orange kitsune's hand and bit it hard, making it spurt out quite a bit of crimson blood. 

The fox screamed, but, instead of retracting, he accidentally stuck both his left index finger and ring finger into Silver as well. Growling, the kitsune grabbed a hold of Silver's chest fur with his bleeding right hand, and pulled himself properly back on top of Silver, forcing a kiss. He thrusted his tongue into the back of Silver's throat, and wrapped his legs around Silver's sides tighter, to make sure the hedgehog couldn't help himself. 

The ivory hedgehog clamped his jaw down on the fox's tongue, still holding on when the kitsune tried to pull away. He began to claw at Tails doing every desperate thing that popped in his head. The more he fought, the more crimson blood from both Tails and himself littered the crystal water around them. 

Tails started to cry, and retaliated on his own by fingering Silver even harder. The pain from his hand and tongue were too much to handle much longer. He pulled his left hand out of Silver, and used both hands to try to pull his tongue away from Silver's jaws. 

The hedgehog had released the fox's tongue pushing him off roughly and began to thrash his way out of the pool of slightly crimson water, but he was pulled back down by his tail letting out a sharp cry. 

"Did you here that?" Jake asked getting off of Ado putting his shirt back on. 

Ado looked around, startled, and held his tail up over his torso, suddenly embarrassed to have had his shirt taken off as well. He retrieved it, putting it on, and tried getting up, only to fall once more. "DAMN IT! I forgot, I STILL can't walk!" Tears formed in his eyes from the pain. 

"It's alright, I'll carry you. It's not a bother." Jake said picking Ado up and dashing over to the hot springs. 

Silver was now struggling underneath both Tails and Sonic. Tails was holding him down, shoving his manhood down Silver's throat. He was crying uncontrollably no longer struggling, knowing it was hopeless to get the both of them off. 

"Jake, thank you for everything you do for me, baby... I love you..." Ado nuzzled himself into Jake, wrapping his arms around the weasel. 

Sonic had gotten behind Silver while Tails was atop him, the hedgehog whispered to Tails, "Are you sure this is the BEST way to treat this problem?" to which Tails nodded with shame. Sonic fingered Silver for a bit for readying, then shoved his way inside the hedgehog. 

"God... Damn, Silver, you're tight..." He groaned. 

Silver screeched in pain as Sonic forced his way in; his hot tears came out harder and harder. He pleaded for someone to save him. Anyone. Silver sobbed harder as both fox and hedgehog humped him in the back of his throat, and his tail hole. He grabbed onto Sonic's bare hips hoping to slow him down as he fucked him vigorously. He clawed warning it hurt him a lot. Silver began to bleed from the ripping Sonic had caused him with his large cock. They were now surrounded by a thick coating of the ivory hedgehog's blood. Silver was gagging from being coated in his own blood but Tails prevented anything from coming out. 

Jake had walked up to the pool hearing oddly familiar sounds, the three below were shielded by a clump of rocks separating them from the rest of the pool. The only reason Jake was able to realize anyone was there was because of the trail of blood slinking through the rocks. "Oh god." Jake mumbled. 

Ado, on the other hand, wasn't sure WHAT exactly it was that the blood meant. "Oh my god, did someone have SEX here, or did someone DIE?" He held tighter onto Jake, as he heard the noises, he was sure. 

Jake rushed over to the side of the warm pool where the blood was pouring out. He peered over some of the ragged boulders seeing the top of the kitsune's head. He circled around the pond slowly revealing Tails with his cock in Silver's mouth, Silver crying like hell, and Sonic fucking him. The weasel gasped in utter horrid surprise. "What the hell?" 

Ado's jaw dropped, the wolf was just as freaked out as his love. "Jake? What... The... HELL are they doing to that poor child?" Suddenly he got pissed. "Put me down, Jake. I can't move, so just put me down somewhere, and I want YOU to pull them off of him." He looked up at Jake. "NOW." 

The weasel backed away from the pool, setting Ado by a tree. He ran at the three in the water and dived in splashing them all. As Jake rose to the surface, he immediately became coated in Silver's blood as well. He then pulled Tails roughly off of Silver giving the hedgehog a chance to breath, but Sonic's weight pulled him down underneath the water once Tails was gone. 

Ado tried to get up, seeing Silver be drug underwater, but fell over in pain, once again. "God DAMN it! Jake, don't let anything hurt Silver! ANYTHING!" Ado started to tear up, knowing that, even now, he still couldn't keep that promise he made to Silver the day before. 

Jake had pulled Silver up by his arm, the frightened hedgehog clung to him to keep up which made Jake's job a bit harder but it was better then letting him drown. "Back off hedgehog." Jake growled sharply at Sonic, ready to put up a fight if he had to. 

Sonic released Silver, and, with his hands held behind his head, retreated back to his and Tails' side of the pool, which was now starting to filter out the blood, turning a crystal clear colour once again. 

"What the fuck were you two DOING? Damn, have some SYMPATHY, the kid ALREADY got raped ONCE today, did it REALLY have to happen AGAIN!" Ado started yelling from the ground. 

Jake brought Silver to the edge of the pool; he placed him on a rock and hoped out with his clothes clinging to his body. He hulled Silver up after him setting down on the ground lying down. "You all right?" Jake asked, then turned around over to Sonic and Tails, "Besides the fact you got raped!" 

The ivory hedgehog was still coughing up the bloody water from before; the only thing Silver could do to indicate he was fine was smile between coughs.

Ado sighed with relief; at least the kid was okay. "So, now, back to YOU two, seriously! What WAS all of that for?" The wolf growled at Sonic and Tails. 

"It was an experiment, okay? In case you didn't notice, Silver wouldn't open up about his experiences earlier, and so we-" Ado cut him off, screaming. 

"SO YOU HAD HIM RAPED AGAIN!" 

"Seriously, that's a new low!" Jake barked, shielding the shivering hog away from the two. 

Silver was in much pain, he had remembered the comments everyone had made about the hot springs earlier. "So… much for the water relieving the pain." Silver was choking on his own words as he continued to spit up water harshly. 

"Well, okay, maybe it WASN'T the BEST hands-on approach, but, we weren't thinking straight, and you can't change the past." Tails crossed his arms in frustration. 

"Yeah, so get OVER it, Weasel." Sonic cracked his knuckles. 

"Now, Sonic, honey, we came here to the hot springs to RELAX, not to make MORE problems." Tails sighed in defeat. 

"Oh yeah, so we'll just all relax while OUR friend gets over his second rape of the day." Jake shouted slightly frightening Silver in the process. 

Tails started to tear up, ashamed. "I know... I shouldn't have even gone THAT far..." He tried not to cry, as Sonic got pissed at Jake. 

"Now, why the FUCK do you have to make him feel like SHIT for? God DAMNIT, Weasel, this has GOTTA be the first mistake my perfect little fox has EVER made, and you FUCK with him for it? YOU CAN'T EXPECT HIM TO BE PERFECT 100% OF THE TIME, CAN YOU!" Sonic raised himself out of the water, ready to strike Jake across the face. 

The weasel growled, "No I don't expect him to be perfect, but I do expect for everyone to have their own self control. Isn't that right Sonic?" Jake spat. 

Sonic started to growl, and raised his fist up to the weasel. 

"Hey, shut up, Weasel! I have all the fucking control I NEED, okay?" Tails was still in shame, as Ado was still on the ground, comforting Silver. 

Laughter came from Jake as he found Sonic's remark amusing, "I see you have great self control, enjoying other people's pain is bliss." 

Silver began to cry silently as the fight had gotten worse, "Ado, I want to go home." Silver began afraid, "I don't want to be hurt anymore." Silver began to quiver in fear along with the water on his fur cooling down making him shiver as well. 

"Oh, that is IT!" Sonic got out of the pool, lunging at Jake for blood. "YOU'RE GOING TO DIE, WEASEL!"

"Silver, I'm so sorry I couldn't help you this time... I really want you to be safe..." He noticed the hedgehog's shivering, and remembered that he was wearing Silver's clothing. "Here, take your clothes back." 

Jake lunged at Sonic as well pushing them both into the pool. 

Silver smiled thoughtfully at Ado, "Its fine you can wear them, you didn't like wearing just your underwear at camp so I don't really want to bother you." Silver could feel the blood still rushing out of him. "Besides, I'll only ruin my clothes by wearing them." 

"Dammit, Silver, why is it so hard to protect you? It seems that everything that comes your way wants to do SOMETHING to you..." Ado hit his head against the ground in defeat. 

Sonic bit into the weasel's shoulder, trying to break away for an actual hit. "DIE, YOU USELESS FUCKING WEASEL!" 

Jake grabbed Sonic's quills ripping a bit out as he pulled him off his shoulder. He smacked him at his jaw line kicking him off away from him to get enough room to move around. 

A hand was placed on Ado's shoulder, Silver smiled warmly Ado. "I guess I'm just grateful you're trying." Silver admitted. 

Sonic stood back up from the pool floor, and ran back towards Jake, kicking him in the stomach. "YOU FUCKER! NO ONE MESSES WITH THE QUILLS!" 

Jake rose from the water growling, "It's just something that sticks to your body, and it's not that big of a fucking deal!" 

"DO YO KNOW HOW MUCH GEL AND TIME IT TAKES EVERY MORNING FOR ME TO GET MY QUILLS THIS PERFECT!" Sonic started screaming, then punched Jake in the face. 

"Oh, that's kinda true... He takes longer than ME to get ready, some times..." Tails started laughing from the background. "I think it's cute, though..." 

Ado sighed. "Can those two EVER stop fighting? It's seriously starting to piss me off..." 

"You're sad, hedgehog." Jake stated cracking his knuckles. 

"I agree Ado, it's getting kinda pointless." Silver stated. "Are they always this bad?" 

"Yeah RIGHT, I've caught you posing for yourself in the mirror before, Weasel!" Sonic backed off to laugh at him, then pushed himself in really close to the weasel, whispering in his ear "Nice biceps, by the way..." then retreated back again, sighing. "Well, I've lost the blood drive to kill you today, Weasel, so I'll let you off easy..." He turned back towards Tails. "For now..." 

Ado thrusted his arms into the air. "YES, IT'S FINALLY OVER!" 

The weasel became flustered and squinted his eyes at the hedgehog bewildered. "What the fuck?" Jake asked himself. 

The hedgehog turned back, licking his lips, and winked at the weasel. 

Jake got out of the water scrambling beside Ado, mentally disturbed. He was watching himself tonight. 

"What... The... Hell..." Ado was now confused. "Damn, that's one horny as hell hedgehog... It's like he'd screw just about ANYTHING..." Ado looked up at Jake. "Oh, not that you're BAD or anything, Jake! Hehe..." He started to sweat a bit. 

"It's fine, I know what you meant." Jake said shivering slightly, just the thought of it... never mind. 

"I discovered that first hand." Silver mumbled under his breath. 

"You DO realize that I'm on the ground next to you and have my ears directly pointed towards you, right Silver?" Arrow started laughing. "Aww, poor hedgie." He kept laughing playfully. 

Silver coughed dryly since his throat was still sore from the earlier abuse. 

"It's an acquired taste." Ado tried to stop laughing, but just ended up smiling like an idiot. 

Jake looked at Ado blankly, "Simmer down." 

"What? I'm just trying a bit of comedy, here, to try to calm you guys' nerves a bit!" Ado smiled up at Jake. "You know it's true!" He cooed up. 

"Thanks for trying babe." Jake smiled pressing his soft lips against Ado's. Silver looked away in distaste blushing. 

Speaking between kisses and breaths, Ado responded, "Aww... You're... So... Adorable... Sometimes..." 

"Yeah, yeah, just PERFECTLY cute. My day's ruined ANYWAYS, so why NOT just make out all over the damned hot springs?" Sonic grabbed his clothes, getting out of the pool of steamed water, and got dressed, storming off. "I'M GOING BACK TO THE CAMP SITE, IF ANY OF YOU FUCKERS NEED ME." 

"Wait, Sonic!" Tails tried to plead, but it was too late. 

"What's wrong with him?" Jake asked pulling away from standing up following the cerulean hedgehog. 

"I don't know what's gotten into him, lately... Before Silver showed up yesterday, he was never like this in public..."Tails pondered, wondering what was going on. 

"Wait, Jake, don't leave..." Ado tried to keep the weasel to stay, but it looked like he already had his mind made up. 

Silver flinched at Tails' comment, "You don't think it's my fault? Do you?" The ivory hedgehog looked up at Ado and Tails with pleading eyes. 

Ado grabbed onto Silver's shoulders, using him to get up off the floor, then lowered himself down directly at Silver's side, linking his arm around the hedgehog's. "Silver, it's not your fault; Sonic's just probably a little off this week, that's all." He tried to comfort Silver. 

"Well, now that those two are gone, who's up for a little hot springs fun? This pool's already ruined, but there's plenty more around the base of the mountain." Tails smiled at them. 

Silver tried to believe what Ado was insisting on, but he couldn't do so. "Yeah sure Tails, let's go." 

'Was it something I said?' Ado thought to himself as the hedgehog got up and started to leave. He tried to stand up one more time; he could now actually stand without collapsing, but could barely even move, let alone walk on his own. "Tails can you... Help me?" He clutched at his side once more, as the kitsune slung the wolf's arm around his should, holding him up. "Alright, guys, let's get going. I think its time to FINALLY relieve this stress." 

Silver slowly stood up and followed the fox and wolf. He walked awkwardly after them and he was a tad slower but it didn't stop him. 

Ado occasionally looked back at Silver, just to make sure he was still there, following right behind them. "Silver... Please don't let what happened today get in the way of how you think of us as friends..." Tails also looked back, trying to give Silver a sympathetic smile. 

'I really hope he doesn't hate me, now...' Ado thought to himself. 

Silver smiled brightly through the pain he was feeling, "It won't, I'm… just a little shocked you guys did that to me, that's all. Besides you guys had the best intentions at heart right?" Silver said reassuringly. 'But some of the worst things happen with the best intentions.' Silver countered himself. 

"Silver, I can honestly say, neither me nor Sonic wanted THAT as an intention." The fox gave Silver a little thumbs-up, and then turned back forwards, focusing on keeping Ado standing. 

'Poor Silver... its such a horrible thing to happen, raped twice in one day...' 

"I don't believe you guys would have wanted to hurt me like that at all." Silver commented. "Like I said before, I just have a hard time believing that happened." 

Tails turned around again, but forgot where he was walking, and ended up falling off into another pool, with Ado crashing down with him. The two started to laugh. 

"Well, Silver, apparently we're here, already!" Ado beckoned him forward, "Oh, and the water feels AMAZING... Come on, jump in!" 

The ivory hedgehog smiled after they had dropped the conversation and struggled to jump in after them but he had managed to do so. 

Sonic awaited behind a tree for Jake to come by. "Alright, Sonic, here's your chance to kick his ass... Remember, the element of surprise..." 

"Sonic?" Jake called out waiting for an answer. He walked the perimeter of the camp walking by the blue hedgehog and then checked in each tent. 'I saw him come in here… maybe he just ran through camp.' Jake thought as he started walking away from camp, from the opposite direction of the hidden hedgehog. 

'NOW!' The hedgehog thought to himself as he detached himself from the tree, lunging atop of Jake. He knocked the weasel over onto his back, and was now sitting directly atop the weasel's crotch area. He raised a claw in the air, as if ready to cut Jake's face off, but froze in place once he looked into Jake's eyes. 

(Okay, SCREW having Sonic be faithful, THIS'll be funner...) 

"Jake..." He lowered his claw, and cupped both of his hands around Jake's face, quickly forcing himself in for a kiss on the lips. 

"What the hell!" Jake yelled once he was tackled to the ground, his eyes opened wider when Sonic attempted to kiss him. "Get the fuck off me hedgehog!" Jake yelled scrambling out of his hold. 

Sonic kept staring into the weasel's eyes, lost out of his mind. "I may be crazy for this, but I don't care..." He grabbed Jake's arms, pinning him to the floor using his own body. "Come on, why shouldn't we just do this?" 

"Two reasons hedgehog! One, we are enemies! Two, I REFUSE TO BE BOTTOM!" Jake hollered head butting Sonic once he had finished. 

Sonic grasped at his skull, screaming in agony, letting go of Jake momentarily, which opened an opportunity for the weasel's escape. 

Jake was able to subside the pain from his head and shove Sonic off of him. But the hedgehog's legs were intertwined making them go over to the side together, and now Jake was the one pinning Sonic down. 

Sonic started to blush, clearly still not in his right mind. He started licking at his lips again. "So, you got what you wanted, Mr. Seme... What're you gonna DO with it?" 

Jake froze solid in his stance, unable to decide on what to say and do. This was the perfect opportunity to relieve his Seme urges, but then again this was Sonic. He was about to make his decision but strange rustling sounds from one of the borders of the camp startled him and he leaped off of the cerulean hedgehog. "We, better get back with the others." Jake informed. 

Sonic started growling, but got up off of the floor, getting in close to Jake. "Damn, apparently my nature would make me want it, even if it were with YOU, weasel, but, just remember this; if you tell ANYONE that this happened, anyone at ALL, ESPECIALLY Miles, I will go after him first, torture him in FRONT of you, then KILL you in your agony." The hedgehog stormed off, back towards the springs. 

"Well alright then." Jake stated solemnly following Sonic back towards the others. 

Ado noticed Sonic storming towards them from the forest, and quickly warned Miles to keep an eye on Silver for his safety. He got out of the pool, and ran up the the blue hedgehog. 

"Sonic, are you okay-" Sonic slapped Ado across his face once he got in close enough, sending him crashing to the floor in pain. Miles stepped in front of Silver in the pool, acting as a wall between the two hedgehogs. 

"Sonic, calm down, you've done ENOUGH to the group these past few days." 

Silver cowered behind Tails, but he had enough courage to slowly come out and talk. "Ado didn't do anything wrong!" Silver muttered loudly glaring with tears falling from his eyes. 

Jake fell far behind Sonic, not truly caring when he got there. 

Sonic's gaze instantly zoomed over to Silver. Kicking Ado in the side as hard as he could when walking over the wolf's body, he stormed in towards Silver, claws out. 

"Are you trying to DENY me, you bastard child? DON'T GET IN MY WAY, OR ELSE, MILES." He started yelling, but the fox wouldn't move. 

"Sonic, I SAID that was ENOUGH. I swear to GOD if you hurt this child, whatever you do, I'll do back to YOU ten-fold!" 

Silver feared for both himself and Tails, he knew the kitsune had a little bit more physical strength then he did. But that wasn't enough to stop the cerulean hedgehog. "No, and I'm not a bastard child." Silver whimpered. "Ado did nothing wrong." He repeated. 

"Ha, you're NOT a bastard child? THEN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR DAD? Oh, that's RIGHT; he didn't CARE about you, that's why he LEFT." Sonic jumped into the pool, claws scraping against the sides to sharpen. 

Tails retracted his arms in front of himself, in a fighting stance. "Sonic, this IS your last chance, back off, and CALM THE FUCK DOWN or I will NOT hesitate to strike you down!" 

"He didn't leave!" Silver began to shiver in anger. "He died, and even if he was alive he would have never left me or my mom!" He struggled to get around Tails wanting to fight with Sonic. 

"Silver, what are you doing? He's trying to pull you into this, don't fall for it!" The fox broke his concentration from Sonic, focusing on holding Silver back. 

"And, just tell me this, exactly HOW did he die, Silver? Oh yes, I forgot, nobody WITNESSED the event! He probably LIED to the public about being killed so he could get away from YOUR worthless ass!" 

"S-silver... Don't..." Ado put his arms out in front of him, coughing up a bit of blood, and slowly started to stand up, trying to keep Sonic from noticing. 

"If you're so keen on fighting me, what's holding you back? Come and get me!" Silver cried getting away from Tails standing in the pool on his own. 

Sonic's eyes widened. "W-well, if YOU wanna fight me, then why aren't YOU doing anything, huh, you mind freak?" He clenched his fists tightly. Ado finally stood up, and, with blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, mouthed the words "I got ya, Silver." then lunged himself onto the cobalt hedgehog's back, covering his eyes to keep him off-balance. 

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU USELESS WOLF, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Sonic thrashed around blindly, trying to shake Ado off, but ended up tripping over his own feet, due to the pool's slick bottom surface, and toppled over backwards, slamming Ado down behind him, crushing him between his own body and the hard edge of the pool. With his breath lost, the wolf gasped for air, but passed out instantly, letting go of Sonic. 

"Ado!" Silver cried toppling over himself to get to the wolf. He was able to pull him out of the pool and onto the ledge safely. 

Sonic started rubbing at the back of his head, which hit the ground behind him and Ado when he fell. He stood up from the pool, shaking off the pain. 

"I'm okay; don't worry about me, guys." He gasped for breath. "Whoa, I'm suddenly... REALLY tired. C-can I go to sleep, now, Miles, honey?" He started swaying around, but the fox ran up to him, holding him up. 

"No, Sonic, you CAN'T actually go to sleep, you have a concussion." He slapped around Sonic's face a bit, and splashed some water on him, keeping him awake. "Don't go to sleep, sonic, dear, just stay awake for now." He looked over at Silver, who was looking down at the unconscious body. "Is Ado okay?" The back of the wolf's head and his mouth were flowing with blood. "Get something to wrap around the openings, Silver, something tight to keep the blood in, some medical tape, a towel, YOUR SHIRT, anything!" 

Silver grabbed a random shirt that was lying around and pressured it onto the back of the wolf's head. "Wake up Arrow." Silver whispered unheard by anyone, especially by the fact he had called him by his real name. 

The wolf coughed up a bunch of blood, but stayed knocked out, unmoving. Tails drug Sonic out of the water, sitting him on the edge of the pool, telling him to try to move around a bit as to not fall asleep, then ran, kneeling next to Silver. 

"Hold out his arm, I'm going to need to check his vital signs. Don't let go of him, but don't move him around. He needs to be propped up, or he'll drown in his own blood." 

Silver let out an uneasy breath and did as he was told, he had grown tired thorough the day and he had a hard time keeping Ado up but he still managed. 

"Alright, his body temperature and pulse have decreased a BIT, but, not dangerously, he's in a very normal state right now. That's good... Although, I'm NOT sure about his breathing patterns, I won't be able to check it, since he won't be able to breath on command..." Tails grabbed the shirt Silver was holding to Ado's head, and wrapped it around the wolf's skull, tying it into a tightened army knot. "Alright, that should keep him from bleeding... Now, we need to worry about him waking up, we can't move his body, or he may go into shock. But, its imperative that he wakes up, he could have a concussion." 

"How do we wake him up if we can't move his body?" Silver asked slightly getting distressed. 

"That's just IT, Silver, it's gonna be hard to do. Water won't do the trick, he's pretty blacked out, shit, I really don't know... We need something to shock his brain back into action, but what?" Tails tried to keep composed, but wasn't doing a good job of it. 

"Would… would it work if we did something he wouldn't expect if he was awake?" Silver asked quietly. 

"Hmm... I'm not sure, but it's DEFINITELY the best chance we have at THIS moment. What would be unexpected, though?" Tails pondered. 

"This." Silver said before he plunged down onto Ado's lips with his own. 'This better work.' 

Tails sat next to them, mouth gaped open in shock, eyes wide. 'No WAY...' 

"Mgh... Mmm..." Ado started making inaudible sounds, his hands moving, he was starting to wake up. His eyes opened slowly, to reveal Silver kissing him, to his amazement. He closed his eyes again, with contempt, blushing. 

Silver was able to hear Ado and pulled away wiping his lips with his arm, trying not to show to much distaste. "I think he's awake." Silver muttered. 

Ado coughed up the rest of the blood that was stuck in his throat, and instructed Silver to put him down so he could stand up and breathe. 'Am I really that bad of a kisser, Silver?' He tried not to cry in front of the hedgehog. 

"Oh, you don't know JUST how glad we are that you made it through fine, Ado." Tails put his hand on his chest, sighing with relief. 

"I'm... I'm okay, Tails, really." 

"Please don't take this to offense, either of you." Silver made a face plant into the ground in front of him. "I kissed a guy! Out of all the dirty low things I could ever do to myself it had to be this? Why~?" Silver moaned distressed into the soft grass. 

'Shit, he DOES think I'm a bad kisser... Aww, poor kid...' Arrow stood up, holding out his hand to Silver. "Hey, get up. Come on; keep your pride, Silver. You did that for a good reason." Arrow paused, turning away for a second, coughing up a little bit of blood. "Dammit, thought that was over with... But anyways, come on, you can't hate yourself for this. I know, it must SUCK, getting raped twice in a day, and then being forced to kiss a guy, but, you know, that's just how things are. Sometimes, you're forced to sacrifice your beliefs." 

"Yeah Silver, don't feel so bad, we know you're straight, dude, and we're sorry for putting you through all of this." Tails paused. "Hey, think on the bright side. You only have to get through this week, then you can leave, and we'll just go back to only knowing you through the internet, like before, Silver. You can go back from where you came from when you feel ready..." Tails lowered his head in shame. 

"I don't know if I really want to go back though. I live in a small town and I know everybody but… I don't have any real friends like you guys. I don't really care how you all feel for each other, but I see you as real people. More real then a lot of others I know." Silver smiled at them gratefully. 

"Alright, then... It IS your choice, after all..." Tails smiled at the young hedgehog. 

"Silver... Here's a promise. We'll do what we can to try to make this time easier for you. Okay?" Ado gestured to both himself and Miles. 

"Thanks, on account onto what happened today. That means a lot." Silver smiled getting up but still slightly hiding his private area. 'I'm so exposed!' 

Arrow noticed the hedgehog's embarrassment, laughing. "I'm so sorry, but it's just hilarious, how scared you get when you're naked around us." Arrow stood up, wrapping his tail all the way around Silver, concealing him. "There. Better?" 

"I was kinda forced into that recently." He laughed nervously looking down. 

"Aww, poor Silver... Its okay, we're here for you." He started wagging his tail happily, tickling Silver. 

Silver began to laugh, "Hey stop that!" He cried tearing up a bit. 

Ado started giggling. "Never!" He started laughing and tickled more. 

"You guys are such idiots sometimes, I fricking love you both." Tails tried not to laugh. 

"Come on stop!" Silver screamed jerking in every direction to get away from the wolf. 

Ado stopped the wagging, for a little laughter. He pulled Silver back towards him, hugging the hedgehog. "Aww, you know I was just joking, Silver. I wanted ya to get at least ONE smile in today. Could ya ever forgive me?" 

Silver slowly regained his normal breathing pace, "Yeah thanks, I kinda needed that. I was all gloom and doom anyways. What time is it?" Silver asked finding he was a little tired and it seemed the day was only half over from what the sun could tell him. 

"Tails, ya bring a watch?" Arrow relaxed his tail from Silver, walking away and leaving the hedgehog openly nude again. 

"Who would bring a watch to a hot spring, Silver? By the sun, it just looks like it's about noon, so don't worry." Tails turned back towards Sonic, who was now wide awake, but laying on his back, looking up at the sky. "Hey, Sonic, you alright, now?" 

Sonic turned his head to Tails. "No, I'm a total jerk, how could I be okay? Shit, to ALL of you guys, I'm so sorry, I just... Can't CONTROL myself sometimes." 

Silver stared pitifully at Sonic, "C'mon we all have something bad about us. Yours is just not being able to control your anger." He walked over to him and smiled kneeling down beside him. "There are a lot worse things out there then temper. I've seen it and so have you." 

Sonic sighed, looking back to the sky. "Silver, you DO realize that you're still completely naked, and you just kneeled down right next to me, right?" He started laughing. "Or did the thought COMPLETELY slip your mind?" 

Silver frowned sitting cross-legged huffing in embarrassment. "And then there's me, the one who forgets everything." 

"Hey, don't beat yourself up, kiddo, it ain't your fault. Like ya said, we're all screwed up in some way." Sonic put his arms behind his head, crossing his legs. 

"So, Miles, are we gonna do anything tonight, like last time?" Ado turned to the young fox. 

"Well, as soon as the sun sets, it'll be time..." 

"Yes! So, it IS gonna happen? That's always THE best part of the camping trip!" Ado hugged Tails, who started laughing. 

Silver turned around still sitting cross–legged. "What are we doing tonight?" Silver asked confused. 

Ado started jumping with joy, squeezing Tails. "Tonight's the night hike!" Tails started laughing. 

"Yeah, Silver, did we mention that you have to train yourself to see during the night when you come on these trips with us? Otherwise you'll get lost in the PITCH BLACK NIGHT..." Sonic joked at the young ivory hedgehog, grinning. 

"No, you were the only one who would talk to me over the internet and you didn't mention that." Silver mumbled disappointed. "And I remember that there's supposed to be a lot of floral action out at night in this area." Silver frowned. 

Tails gasped through Ado's squeezing, until he was finally able to speak. "Sonic, stop teasing the poor child... Silver, don't worry, we have... Flashlights... Although Ado seems to work out perfectly without them..." 

"Aww, Tails, honey, did ya HAVE to ruin the suspense? I just wanted to get him in the mood!" 

"Gee thanks. Well at least now I don't have to hold someone's hand so I won't get lost." Silver commented, he was afraid he might have to do that. 

Tails started laughing nervously. "W-well, actually, Silver, may I point out that we only had enough flashlights for the original four of us, so... You actually MAY have to hold someone's hand after all..." 

"Well isn't that just great?" Silver frowned slouching slightly crossing his arms. 

"Well, since you're gonna need someone to hold onto, Silver..." Sonic sat up, scooting close to the hedgehog, putting his arm around the child's shoulders. "Why don't I take in the responsibility? It'll be a night to remember..." 

"Thanks Sonic." Silver mumbled still slightly depressed he needed to depend on someone. But he'd be fine. 

"Hey, Silver, you do know that, whenever I go on the night hikes, I don't use my flashlight, right? If you want, you can just borrow mine all night." Ado put Tails back on the ground. Sonic eyed him in anger, but didn't say anything. 

Smiling, quickly agreed. Soon after his stomach began to gurgle indicating his body needed nutrition. "We should probably go back to camp… Where's Jake?" As on cue, he appeared from the bushes. 

"Hey, Jake, where'd you go? We're about to go back to camp, to eat dinner. The night hike is tonight, can you believe it!" Ado pounced onto the weasel with anticipation. 

"Sorry, I was enjoying the scenery. Nice plants back there." Jake stated adjusting his balance from when Ado had jumped upon him. 

"What kind of plants?" Silver asked intrigued by the subject. Jake stared at him looking him up and down. 

"You're still naked?" He asked hiding his tempting vision of him to show the most dignified attempt of respect. 

"Well that's not exactly my fault." Silver stated recovering his private area showing his back to Jake blushing wildly. "You do know you don't have to look right?" 

"Yes," Jake began smirking, "I just choose to." 

Ado lightly slapped Jake's chest. "Hey, you're still MINE, you know." The wolf started purring at him. 

"Ooh, I'm SURE he's so scared of the widdle kitty noises, Ado." Tails started laughing from behind the two. 

"Whatever, Tails. Shouldn't we seriously be getting back to the campsite by now? I'm actually starting to get pretty hungry, plus, we actually have CLOTHES, there." The wolf pouted, grabbing his stomach with a free hand. 

"Yes, clothes sound nice!" Silver cried still hiding himself. "And food, I wouldn't mind that either." 

Ado detached himself from Jake, grabbing his hand and pulling him back down the trail, towards the campsite, with Tails following. Sonic stayed a little behind, to help Silver get back. 

"You coming, kiddo?" He gestured at the trail. "Don't worry, you're behind everyone, ain't nobody gonna see ya nude." 

"Okay, but stay close to me. I still really hate this forest." Silver began slightly walking behind Sonic and slightly beside him.


	6. All Mistakes Are Forgiven, Thank You Sky

"Hey, Silver, I'm so sorry, but for some reason, I just can't find my flashlight anywhere!" Ado had been looking for his flashlight since dinner was finished, the sun was now starting to set, and after turning over the entire campsite countless times, he was about to give up. 

"Well, Ado, we don't have much time before sundown... Its 7:30pm now, we're starting the hike at 9, and we still need to pack up everything in camp and get it all back on own backs before we start..." Tails was looking through his pocket itinerary again. 

"Don't worry about it, like we discussed before, you don't ever use your flashlight anyways, and Silver can just hold my hand the entire way." Sonic grinned at Silver, white shining fangs showing. 

"Yeah, Ado, I have to agree with Sonic on this one... I mean, we literally HAVE to get started on the hike AT 9 o clock, since it'll take an hour to get up there! We have to be at the top campsite of the mountain BY 10 o clock so that Silver doesn't miss the big surprise!" Tails started getting impatient, stamping his foot into the ground with excitement. 

"What? Oh come on really?" Silver moaned after listening to Ado's first comment. He would have to hold Sonic's hand after all, but now that he thinks of it he might have a safer chance then with walking with a flashlight. With the incident earlier today it might as well be fate for his own protection. 

"I'm sorry, Silver, but we just don't have time to look for it, anymore!" Ado shrugged his shoulders. "At least Sonic'll keep you safe..." He thought about it, Sonic HAD raped the child earlier. 'Oh god, what if he tries it again? Oh well, I'll just hide in the bushes, make sure that blowhard doesn't try to touch MY Silver...' 

"Alright, guys come on, we gotta pack this all up, let's go, and we have no time to spare." Tails started taking his and Sonic's tent, piece by piece. 

Silver sighed while he put down the rest of his tent and away in the sturdy box it was in before. He put it by the far corner of the camp towards the mountain so it wouldn't be in the way. He then helped Jake pack up the cookery ware and food so they might be able to get to the mountain with time to spare. Everyone seemed to know what was going to happen… besides him. "Why are we going up there anyway?" 

"Don't worry, Silver, its nothing bad, we just wanna keep it a surprise for you... I think you'll like it." Ado smiled at the young hedgehog, clearly excited about the night hike. He packed away everyone's clothes into their corresponding luggage cases, and, when nobody was looking, took a highly worn outfit from Silver's case, and quickly packed it into his own. 

"Well the way you put it I might as well be afraid." Silver teased sticking his tongue out at Ado. 

"S-shut up Silver, this time, it actually IS something nice! Sort of a "thank-you" and "welcome" thing, from us four." Ado flipped off the hedgehog jokingly, accidentally smiling. 

"Oh, yes, you're SO pissed off, Ado, that's why you're smile is lighting up the fricking evening." Tails joked at him. 

"Screw you!" Ado grabbed each of the luggage cases, handing them to their owners. 

Silver began to wonder what was actually at the top of that mountain now. It sounded like they were bringing him to a concert for all he knew. But he seriously doubted that, they would have seen a lot more people in the same general area as them. 

"Well, you guys, we have everything gathered, we can relax for about a half -hour, unless you guys wanna start now, so we can get there a little early." Tails distributed out two flashlights to Jake and Sonic, keeping the third for himself. 

"I wanna go now!" Ado started jumping with more excitement. 

"I say the sooner the better." Jake said getting ready to pull up his stuff onto his shoulder.

"We should probably go now so we have a bit of time to pull out our tents and stuff." Silver stated still not completely understanding what they were all going to do on top of the mountain. 

"Yes, alright, I'll race ya guys there!" Ado yelled as the final ray of sunlight disappeared from the sky, casting everything in a deep blue shadow. The nightlife of the woods came alive, eerily making noises. The wolf laughed at the noises, strapped his luggage case onto his back, got onto all fours, and lunged into the bushes, disappearing from the others' sights. All that was heard was a rustling getting quieter, heading for the mountain in the distance. 

"Alright, you guys, let's go. Don't worry about Ado, Silver. He'll find his way." Tails grabbed his luggage case and Sonic and his' tent, strutting off down the dirt trail leading to the mountain. 

"He always DOES." Sonic whispered, grabbing Silver's arm, and heading off down the road, attached to Silver. 

"Kinda creepy out here." Silver mumbled as him and Sonic were a fair distance behind Tails and Jake. The breeze made movement in the bushes and trees, making it feel like there was a large amount of unnatural movement amongst them. The flashlights dimmed the moonlight around them but in the distance it exhilarated many of the leaves of plants causing them to shine brightly. Silver noticed in the distance, there was a plant he had heard about and had really hoped to see it. Irisipian. He pulled on Sonic's hand pointing into the direction of the plant hoping he would let him see it. 

"Umm, sure, you can look at it, but, hey, you sure it's okay to touch, Silver?" Sonic was concerned, but walked towards the plant anyways. 

'Good thing the breeze is keeping me unnoticed from Sonic and Silver... I NEED to know what that cobalt pervert is planning to do with my child...' Arrow stayed close to the two, creeping every inch they walked, beside them, hidden by the forest bushes. 

"Of course!" Silver replied, pulling out his camera. "If they weren't I'd be taking this photo from a safer distance." Silver snapped the photo and put the camera back in his pack. "Beautiful isn't it?" 

Sonic walked up behind Silver, slowly reaching his arm out to wrap around the young hedgehog's shoulders, when Arrow started growling from the bushes, pink eyes looking red from the light of the flashlight.

Silver had heard the growling and snapped his head in the direction they were coming from. The first thing he saw were the red eyes and he quickly made his assumption. He grabbed Sonic's arm squeezing it pointing towards the red eyes muttering words he couldn't explain at the time. 

'Shit, they found me.' Ado quickly turned around, and darted off into the shadowy bushes again, leaving Sonic and Silver alone. 

"Silver, what's wrong with you? You look like you just saw a GHOST or something!" 

"That thing! That thing that tried to eat me was right there, just a second ago!" Silver cried hiding behind Sonic pointing to the bush Ado was just in. 

Sonic grabbed hold of Silver, forcing him in to hug him. "Its okay, Silver. I got'cha." Sonic glared at the bushes, noticing a single, cerulean clump of tail fur attached to the thorn of a bush. 'That wolf is trying to ruin my plans again...' "Hey, Silver, let's just keep going, okay? And fast, too, so that the... Umm, Naga doesn't catch you, yeah, hehe." 

Sniffling Silver pulled away from Sonic wiping his eyes to get rid of the tears. "Okay." Silver wheezed out. 

"Come on, we've gotta, um, hurry away from here, and catch up with the others." Sonic grabbed hold of Silver's hand, running away from the spot, trying to lose Ado, who ran beside them, hidden by the bushes. 'Shit, I'll never lose him if THIS keeps up...' Sonic took a leap away from the path, jumping out over a row of bushes, tumbling down a steep incline on the other side. When he and Silver had finally reached the bottom of the incline, the flashlight had broken, and they had no idea where to go. 

Silver looked around immediately not seeing anything. But they had moved far away from the mountain and the thick trees blocked out the light of the moon and any view of the large rock formation. "Sonic where are we?" 

Sonic looked around everywhere, disoriented. "I-I don't know, Silver! D-do you remember where we fell down from, so we can just climb back up?" 

"No, it's to dark." Silver found his way over to Sonic, he had found the flashlight but he soon discovered it was broken. "Do you think that things going to find us?" 

Sonic started acting like he couldn't see in the dark, grabbing around to see where Silver went. "Silver, where are you? I can't see ANYTHING! It's too dark!" He made his way behind the hedgehog, and squeezed his butt. 

Silver jumped slightly and held onto Sonic's hand moving it away from his butt. "Sonic I'm right here, and don't do that. You scared me, and I can see just about as much as you can." 

"Oh, there you are, Silver! It's your hand! Oh, good, I can feel your hand..." Sonic used his free hand to quietly unzip his pants to get ready without Silver noticing, then took a step forward, pretending to trip on a rock so that he fell on top of Silver. 

Silver moaned in slight pain. "Sonic, get off of me please?" He tried to get up on his own but the cerulean hedgehog kept him down. 

"Oh, well this is... Surprisingly romantic, Silver..." Sonic unbuttoned and unzipped Silver's pants, flipped him over onto his back, and lowered them. "I'm so sorry for this, Silver, but... Damn, you're so GOOD at taking it... I need to try this again." He used one hand to cover the hedgehog's mouth. 

Silver was able to rip off Sonic's hand for a brief moment, "Please Sonic don't do this. I won't tell anyone if you stop now-" Silver was not able to continue thanks to Sonic's hand recovering his mouth. Sonic hushed him saying he'd be gentle and he'd make this enjoyable for him to. But Silver didn't believe it; he didn't want to believe Sonic would want to do this to him. He could feel something warm near his tail hole lined up and ready. The ivory hedgehog felt like he needed to scream but who would hear him? The naga would. 

Sonic was ripped off of Silver and immediately the ivory hog scrambled away and pulled his pants up doing them up. He gazed over to where the general area Sonic was supposed to be, he could hear strong movement from that area as well. The only light illuminating from that area were to deep crimson eyes glaring down on what most likely would be Sonic. 

"You BASTARD! I KNEW you were going to try that, why the fuck won't you give UP, hedgehog? You already HAVE a boyfriend, why do you have to RAPE this child?" Arrow slapped Sonic across the face with as much strength as he could, but the hedgehog had already fainted from the scare of the moment, and the shock of the second fall. Arrow looked back, staring right at Silver, and then lunged at him, picking him up onto his back and climbing back up the incline with him atop his back. 

Silver was in to much shock to notice the voice and the clothing on the back of the wolf, he has mistaken him for the naga. The ivory hedgehog flailed his arms and bucked his legs in an attempt to escape; to him the creature seemed a lot weaker then before and he felt he had a chance at freedom. 

By the time he reached the top of the incline, Arrow had run out of strength from carrying Silver and fighting against him simultaneously. He jumped out of the bushes, onto the moonlit dirt trail, once again visible, and collapsed onto the ground, sending silver tumbling down beside him. 

"Y-you JERK... What, did... Did you not WANNA be saved from that rapist... Or something?" Ado gasped for air between words, completely exhausted. 

"A-Arrow?" Silver gasped, now seeing it was the wolf that had saved him. "I'm sorry, your eyes, they were red! And I thought you were that thing, I-I-I-I-I-I was too scared to think straight." Silver cried tears falling from his eyes, trembling, and curled up into a ball. 

"It... It was probably the damn lack of lighting..." Arrow crossed his arms to make a cushion for his head. "Silver, you are so much trouble to keep safe... And, I gotta go back down there, too... Can't leave Sonic... Although I sometimes wish I could..." With a bit of regained strength, the wolf stood up. "Hold on, Silver... I'll be right back... Don't get into more trouble on your own, okay?" He got onto all fours, and darted back over the bushes, back down the incline. 

"What lighting? There was none down there." Silver mumbled crossing his arms sitting up. He wiped away his tears now that he has calmed down and began to hum a bit of a tune out of boredom and to calm himself down and get his mind of things. It was taking Arrow a surprisingly long time to get Sonic and come back up; he began to worry for them. Dead straight in front of him the bushes began to ripple with movement, Silver began to think it was something predatory and he backed up becoming engulfed in fear immediately. The vile creature came out revealing… a bunny. 

Silver quickly calmed down seeing it was only a harmless forest creature. He crawled to it smiling cooing friendly words in hopes that he could pet it. "Hey there little guy, aren't you cute." The bunny began to get nervous when Silver began to approach it, but the rodent stood its ground. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you." Just before Silver could even touch a hair on the bunny, a clawed black hand with a red streak came down onto the spine of the innocent rodent crushing its heart killing it within seconds. Silver backed up away from the kill swiftly, the silhouette that belonged to the hand became obvious. It was the naga that had attacked him from earlier. 

Then naga looked up from his pathetically small kill, he was planning on going after his lost prey from earlier but it had disappeared and he didn't want to track it. But there it was, weakly afraid on its back. He smiled pushing his smaller kill off to the side. The naga knew he would have to make this quick, the cloud grey hedgehog was almost never alone and help could be on its way right now. Even though it's pretty easy to take out, he didn't have the energy to fight for his property. To weak to fight for something he needed to survive. As he approached calmly, the Mobian moved back more staggered. He began to circle the Mobian swiftly making it confused and more afraid. This was one of the most interesting Mobians he has come across. There's a reason he had picked something with such little meat on it to something leaner. He didn't know why but he was slightly attracted to this… thing. He finally grabbed it from behind making it yelp and struggle against him. The naga began to chuckle at the desperate fleeing attempts. 

The naga caressed the hedgehog's cheek with his slimy tongue, tasting him again. "Your taste is irresistible." 

"No." Silver whimpered elbowing the naga in the chest having no affect what so ever. The naga perked his ears then dropped the hedgehog on his butt. 

"Act like nothing happened or your friends are as good as dead." The naga commanded disappearing into the brush with the dead bunny. Silver could hear Arrow coming back with Sonic behind him. He quickly calmed himself down humming again like nothing had happened; he didn't want to be the cause of anyone's death so he did his bet to look casual in a dark forest just after being attacked. But Arrow didn't know that and he didn't want him to know that. 

"Silver... S-silver... Help... Help get him off of me... P-please..." Arrow came out of the bushes, this time with strength completely sapped, barely able to move. A slowly awakening Sonic was on his back, crushing him with his weight. "Oh g-god, just get him OFF..." He wolf dug his claws into the ground to try to keep himself up. 

Silver sprang up and pulled the hedgehog off of Arrow and rested him on the grass, "Are you okay?" He asked turning back to Arrow with almost nothing but concern in his eyes. 

"Y-yeah, I think I'll be okay this time... After that hot springs fiasco... I d-don't think MUCH can phase me... Anymore..." Arrow joked, shaking trying to stand up. "C-could you help me stand up, though?" He reached out his shaking arm towards Silver. 

"What the... Hey, what happened?" Sonic was waking up, now, and looked at Silver. "Hey, what's with that saliva all over you?" 

Silver pretended to feel around his cheek quickly wiping it up. "There's nothing there Sonic, I think you're seeing things." He responded calmly helping Ado stand. 

"T-thanks, Silver..." Ado sniffed the air around Silver. "What the hell is that scent? It smells like you had a crocodile eating you lately!" 

"Well, if you SAY it's nothing, then it MUST be nothing..." Sonic kept his concentration on the hedgehog, knowing he was lying. 

"Thanks for the compliment." Silver mumbled not able to come up with an excuse why he had smelled that way. "We should probably head to the mountain… Where ever it is." Silver instructed looking around; he couldn't see the naga's eyes or any movement. That worried him greatly, if it slipped then he could kill any of them from where it was. 

Arrow perked his ears around, listening for any noise. "I hear Jake's loud ass feet... Follow me, you guys." Arrow crept down the path, following his ears. 

"Wait, don't leave us here, we don't have a flashlight!" Sonic ran after the wolf. 

Silver hastily followed looking behind him on last time. Now he could see the naga's silhouette just beside where he and Arrow had been standing. He ran faster catching up to Sonic; he did not want to be alone. 

"Shit, Jake, there's only a half-hour till ten, and we still haven't ever HEARD from the others... Ya think they'll make it in time?" Tails struggled to keep up with the weasel; they were almost at their ideal camping spot. 

"Alright, guys, look around for a spiraling dirt trail leading upwards. We're at the foot of the mountain, once we find that trail; it's a straight path up." Arrow started studying their surroundings. 

"Ado, isn't that it, right over there?" Sonic pointed into a few bushes ahead of them, where, right past, in the clearing, was a smallish dirt road. 

"Yes, that IS!" Ado pushed his way through the bushes, getting a closer look. Sure enough, the dirt road carried on for a couple feet, then started inclining upwards. "I can tell Jake and Tails have already been here, and not too long ago, either, so we SHOULD be able to make it if we just hurry, you guys." Beckoning them both forward, Ado started running up the small road. 

"Silver, I know you're tired, but come on... We're ALMOST there. Let's go." Sonic grabbed hold of Silver's hand, forcing him to follow up the pathway. 

Being dragged along by Sonic had caused Silver to become a bit edgy, especially on what he had tried to do to him earlier. 

"TAILS! THERE YOU GUYS ARE! TAILS! HEY, IT'S ME! ADO! WAIT UP!" Ado yelled, seeing Jake and Tails reaching the end of the trail, getting ready to unpack the campsite once more. 

"Hey, Ado, Silver, Sonic, what took you guys so long? We have twenty minutes to set up before it starts! Hurry, come on, help us unpack!" Ado ran up to the two, taking his luggage case off of his back. 

"Ugh, FINALLY we can get this stuff off of us..." Sonic complained. 

Silver dropped his things on the ground and began to unpack his sleeping bag and tent, but in the process Tails had stopped him from opening up the tent. 

"Don't open up the tent, Silver, we're gonna sleep out with the stars tonight." Sonic smiled at him. 

"Alright, guys, it's gonna start soon!" Ado placed his sleeping bag out on the ground between Silver's and Jake's. 

"Yep, only ten minutes left till your special secret present is revealed, Silver..." Tails unpacked his and Sonic's tent, which was extremely large in size, and had a screen roof, so that they'd be able to use it and still see the sky. "We're using mine and Sonic's for tonight; it's DEFINITELY big enough to hold all five of us. Now, all of you get your sleeping bags off the floor and help me set up this tent before it starts!" Tails unpacked a bunch of stakes and rods for the tent. 

Silver, Jake, Sonic, and Ado rushed over to Tails and immediately scrambled to get the tent fixed in, they found a flat surface on the earth they were on and swiftly moved all the sharp stoned and round pebbles to make it more comfortable to sleep on. With only seconds remaining, the five Mobians managed to get the tent up and all of their things inside. Now they were just sitting outside looking around casually. "So what now?" Silver asked sitting down beside Ado. 

Ado instinctively held Silver's hand, without even thinking about what he was doing. "It's going to start..." He looked over, seeing Jake to his other side, and used his other hand to hold the weasel's hand. All five looked to the sky, as Tails checked his watch. 

"Ten seconds, everybody... Nine... Eight... Seven..." Ado started jolting around from excitement. "Six... Five... Four... Three..." 

A shooting star flew across the sky; the first sign of the shower. After a very tense couple of seconds, more stars began falling from the sky, shooting off in every which way and direction possible, the light from these comets lighting up the ground far below them with beautiful, warm, iridescent light. 

Silver sat in awe completely forgetting Ado was holding his hand. He had never seen anything like this. It was the most beautiful thing he could have ever imagined. Words didn't come up to describe this. "Wow." Was all Silver could manage to say. 

"Welcome to our family, Silver..." Ado whispered to him, detaching himself from Jake's hand and hugging Silver, scooting close to him. Sonic and Tails looked over at Silver, smiling. 

"So, I take it you're impressed?" Tails spoke softly as to not disrupt the moment. "It only happens once every five years." 

Silver nodded not taking his eyes of the meteors. "I… don't know what to say. This is amazing. You put a lot of planning into this didn't you?" 

"We all did, Silver... Its the main reason we asked you to come here to meet us, Sonic relayed the info to you, I planned out the entire camping trip with Jake's help, and Tails made an exact itinerary to keep this moment exactly perfect..." Ado cuddled himself closer to Sliver, leaning his head on the hedgehog's shoulder, looking up to the sky, still holding his hand. 

"No one has ever done anything like this for me." Silver commented his eyes tearing up a bit. "This means so much." 

"You're welcome, from all of us, Silver. We just hope this helps you to see that we're not all that bad..." Arrow started tearing up, as well, but tried to silently hide it from Silver. 

"I never saw you as bad people." Silver replied squeezing Ado's hand as he held in his tears. 

"Well, I'm glad you like us, Silver. You're a part of our hearts, now, and, this is our thank-you to you, for coming into our lives." Ado squeezed back, to let him know he was there for him. The meteor shower calmed down a bit, but still played on, as time seemed to slow itself down. Each star fell with a different beautiful array of colours, changing the sky's colour into a brilliant display. 

Silver had become drowsy thanks to the lights hypnotizing him blurring his vision, making he eye lids become heavy as he fell asleep leaning against Ado. 

Ado picked up Silver bridal-style, and carried him into the tent, whispering "I'm gonna go to bed, now, guys..." to the others, and, once inside, gently kneeled down and placed Silver into his sleeping bag, zipping it up. "Goodnight, Silver..." Ado whispered, kissing the hedgehog on the forehead lightly, then, to get ready to sleep, the wolf took off his pants, folding them up into his suitcase, changed his shirt to a normal sleep shirt, and got into his own sleeping bag, which was next to Silver's. 'He really is so cute when he's asleep...' The wolf thought to himself, laying down, watching the hedgehog sleep. 

Silver's instincts took over when he could feel Ado's body heat not far off. His body scooted closer to Ado until his face was buried into the wolf's chest fluff. The rest of his body scooted along as well to gain as much as Ado's heat as possible. 

Ado smiled, wrapping his arms around Silver. 'I'll always be here to keep you warm, Silver...' His eyelids became heavy, and, slowly, the wolf fell asleep. 

"I really think this year's camping trip was a success, wouldn't you two boys say?" Tails kept focus on the meteor shower, sitting between Jake and Sonic, and wrapped his arms around the both of their shoulders, scooting them both closely. 

"It was pretty close; this morning wasn't that great for any of us, especially Silver. But now made up for it." Jake critiqued eyes gleaming from the light of the meteors. 

"Yeah... I'm glad we planned this out, Jake, Sonic..." Tails yawned, eyelids slowly closing, until he completely fell asleep, falling down into Jake's lap. 

Jake had gotten very awkward once Tails had fallen asleep on his lap. "Well I'm getting tired." Jake commented lifting Tails up and onto Sonic's lap to avoid an argument. "Feel free to join us when you feel like it." Jake instructed heading into the tent to see Ado holding Silver while they were both asleep. Finding it adorable he snuck behind the wolf and began to hold him falling asleep without changing. 

"C'mon, Tails... Time for us to get to sleep, too..." Sonic picked up the young kitsune in his arms, carrying him into the tent, looking over at Sonic, Jake, and Silver. Rolling his eyes, he walked over to Tails' sleeping bag, placing him into it, then lay down in his own, scooting close to Tails for warmth. "And so a long strenuous day comes to an end..." Sonic felt his eyelids closing. 'Finally...' 

It was dark outside; the ivory hedgehog was wide awake unsure of what time it was. Tonight he was having the hardest time to sleep. Slowly unhooking Ado's arms from around him, he sat up finding himself still in his clothes. Crawling around his friends Silver finally made it to the entrance quietly unzipping it. He looked outside, the stars were still out but at the horizon he could see a dark purple light, indicating the sun would rise soon enough. The others were still fast asleep, so he left them zipping the tent up behind him. The ivory hedgehog sat at the ledge of the cliff, leaving his legs hanging over the edge. The stars were amazingly bright and beautiful; he hadn't seen them like this ever. 

Not much time had past before he began to look down at the forest rather then the sky. It was misty and eerie looking. Now he was relieved he got to sleep up here, even now waking up this early before everyone. A hand grabbed his shoulder, but he suspected it was one of his friends so he just jumped. He didn't hear them come out so it might have been Ado since he was pretty stealthy. The hand clenched hard making him swing around to give who ever it was a hissy fit, but seeing as a naga was doing this he hurriedly wiped the angry face off and replaced it with fear. 

The naga leaned forward tasting him once again. Silver of course could have shouted out to his friends, but he was to stricken into fear to remember that. "Now let's try again, like yesterday." The naga stated, biting Silver for a longer time. Knocking him out again. The naga looked at the tent seeing no one was coming out. He slung the hedgehog over his shoulder and strolled down the path he had took. Back to his den.


	7. Women Can Rape Men Too

He thought he was taken again, 'What a stupid dream. That never happened.' Silver reassured himself, he felt so dreadfully tired. Even though he got a full night's rest, he was so tired. His shoulder hurt, a lot. Now that he thought about it, he could barely breathe as well and he felt like he just came through a fever. But he was cold at the same time. He became worried and shot his eyes open. Instead of a tent he saw the roof of a cave, with a small sky light that brought the small cavern much light. Right now he was slightly blinded from the light since he was placed directly under it. Silver tried to stand up, but he couldn't budge most of his body, and his hands were stuck together… by what felt like something soft, but extremely tight around his wrists. His stamina was low, and he still had a hard time breathing. Struggling to lift up his head, Silver continued to push himself. But once he saw what most of his difficulties were, he greatly regretted waking up before. The same snake creature that had put him through a hell of an experience was peacefully resting on his stomach and legs. He couldn't feel any circulation what so ever. Even though the naga was thin and finely built, he was extremely heavy. No matter how much Silver wanted to scream and struggle, he couldn't. He didn't want to wake up that thing and get himself killed. But that depended on how heavy the creature slept; maybe he could slip from under it and get lucky.

Quietly and gingerly removing himself from under, he slowly walked off with his hands still tied thinking that was only so stop him from moving. Once he felt he was a safe enough distance (which is about three feet) he turned and silently jogged. Immediately pulled by his wrist, the ivory hedgehog fell on his back. He looked up and found that the vine that was used to hold his wrist together, the end was tied to the naga's wrist. Silver sighed in relief that the naga was still slumbering.

"Hello, is anyone here?" A voice called from the column Silver was going to escape down. There was someone else here, someone who could help him. But if he cried out, the beast would wake up. It was a dangerous situation and he only had one chance.

"Here, please, help!" Silver whined as he started biting the vines, trying his hardest to tear them. The voice didn't respond for a few moments. The ivory hedgehog began to worry the voice left before he called out but it soon replied.

Chuckling was heard farther down the hall, "Oh don't worry, I'll be there to help." The voice responded with a slight hint of sarcasm in the deep voice. The ivory hedgehog became relieved; he would be saved in hopefully a matter of moments. But from his cries for help, he caused the naga to stir in his sleep and he didn't seem long from waking. He prayed the naga would stay asleep for a little longer, just until who ever at the other end of the tunnel would get here and get him out.

The voice continued to get louder, but there were no footsteps to be heard. Ignoring that fact, Silver began to get frantic as the naga began to stir more. But it still rested peacefully. "I'm here; to… rescue you." The voice was now behind Silver, as he turned around a large naga similar to the one he's tied too. Instead of the brilliant crimson stripes that decorated the quills, arms, and the sharp design on the snake's tail was a pale bluish-gray. The other naga had green reptilian eyes that dug into your body and tore you apart from the inside, and he had a much stronger build and a much longer and larger tail. The snake creature was over ten times more intimidating and frightening, all of Silver's hope for escape disappeared as soon as it came. From the colour drained face, the naga chuckled quietly seeming to notice the smaller one sleeping. He grabbed the Mobian's wrist and flung him at the wall, making him yelp sharply as some of the jagged stones bruised his frail back. Lately he was abused enough, why did this have to continue? The naga pursued him, slithering his way over, smiling at him mockingly. It grabbed the collar of his shirt, lifting him up without any effort what so ever. "Aren't you a pathetic catch." The naga spat while he slowly inspected him. "Although, your scent is intoxicating, and it's been a long while since I've seen your breed. Your abilities are rare." The naga became suspicious and threw him at the ground again hissing. "If you are with these powers, how are you here? Captured by my brother?"

Scared almost to death, Silver couldn't speak. But as his life seemed to depend on it, he forced words out of his mouth, as clearly as possible. "M-my p-powers, are weak. C-compared to my M-mom's, b-because of my D-dad." Silver sputtered, feeling as if he almost killed himself just to get those words out. "U-using them, m-makes me t-tired." Maybe he shouldn't of said that, but it could have been as an advantage if he could find one at that.

The naga laughed again, lifting the ivory hedgehog to his feet, keeping him securely fit to the wall. "I'm sure my brother has planned on devouring you at some point. But I'm not letting him have the only taste." The naga murmured, sticking out a pale violet tongue. It sloppily caressed Silver's cheek; the saliva stuck and caused the tongue to tear at his skin. The pale naga paused as he sloshed the taste around in his maw. It rolled its eyes back and wrapped his thick tail around the panicking hedgehog. "Tasty." It murmured again, just barely audible to Silver. Maybe just to scare him? The restraints around Silver's thin wrists were pulled at, the smaller naga, who seemed completely pissed off glared at his supposed brother.

"That's mine." The smaller naga stated pulling at Silver; apparently he was 'that'. "Go catch your own prey, I never ask for yours so don't think I'll be willing to give you any." Silver was frightened, at the fact that he was being defended for, but not in the way he would have liked in any way. The bigger one smirked, dropping the ivory hedgehog once again.

"I've given you MY prey many times, when you were young. Wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for me." He pointed at Silver again. "This prey will be payback."

The younger one snarled and flashed his claws at the bigger one. "Back off Mephiles, I caught it and now it's mine." It swiped at the other's face, only to be swiped back at. They fought for a bit, not really hurting each other, but it looked like they were trying to prove dominance over the other. But they both seemed evenly matched.

The older one stopped momentarily, and then blocked his brother's attack. "Maybe we could share, I'm too famished to actually go out and hunt anyways. Stupid Mobians scared them off." The bigger one slithered over to Silver again, with the smaller one watching in caution. The pale one came behind him and grabbed the back of his shirt. "Slit it in half, and then we both get an equal share." Silver wanted to struggle against his, but he was still too afraid to do anything against it. There were two nagas this time, the odds were against him and once again he had no idea where he was. His friends, or former family as it would be best suited in this situation, would probably never find him. He was doomed.

The younger one crossed his arms and frowned, "I think not, I like it when my prey is still alive inside me." The smaller one complained pulling Silver away from him, the restraint was barely pulled at during the battle; he had almost forgotten it was there. Almost. The older one huffed seeming bored of bickering over food.

"There kind seem to be getting more common, I'll find another soon. Little brother." The older one hissed, while the other cussed. Once the paler naga left, the ebony one seemed to become less stiff and alert. He looked down at Silver, showing no emotions. It leaned over and began to sniff at him taking in any scents.

"I can smell what your companions have been doing to you." He stated pulling away. "Are you used to that treatment?" He asked gaining no reply. It smirked and looked away. "Allow me to introduce myself, prey. My name is Shadow and yours is Silver." Honestly, Silver wasn't surprised that the naga knew his name at all. He did stalk them for such a long time, wasn't it likely he would've figured out his name by now? He said he could smell what the others (Sonic) have been doing to him. Did he smell that bad?

"N-n offense, but it's not that great meeting you." Silver replied, earning a chuckle from his captor. Since there was basically no chance on him surviving this, why not get to know the one that was going to kill him? He wasn't being mistreated so why not? "So… any chance on me getting out alive?" Silver asked, once again it was impossible, but what did the predator think?

Shadow laughed at the naïve nature of his prey. "I sincerely doubt it. There's no way you're getting out of this cavern alive." The ebony hedgehog mocked. He noticed the ears on the ivory hedgehog's head flatten in sadness. It was funny, how his prey showed emotions through small movements of the body, to be honest though, when he saw Mobians cry, it attracted him. Seeing those salty drops roll down they're face. Whether out of joy, pain, or sadness, it was all entertaining. He was determined to get the hedgehog to cry at least once, before he decided to ingest him. "But I can tell you, that you have some time before I decide to eat you. I ate a lot before I captured you and I'm still digesting it. So you're safe for a while." Shadow reassured, not by much, but some of the… hope shone back into Silver's eyes. Hope, what a stupid belief.

The ebony naga slithered over to the small sky light and began to bathe in the sun. Thanks to Silver's restraints, he was pulled along and fell when the naga plopped onto the cave floor. The ivory hedgehog pulled himself up and sat cross legged, staring at the naga with no emotions. Feeling the stare Shadow cracked his eyes open and glared at the hedgehog that immediately looked away. He grunted, and then bathed for what seemed like a few minutes. But it had actually been an hour and he awoke to the small hedgehog pushing his shoulder. "Good you're awake." Silver began. "I'm bored; can we do something besides sit around all day?" He didn't seem to care what would happen to him, he seemed to already accept his fate and now was looking for a good way to spend his last hours, to his last day.

The naga moaned not protesting, even then he had groaned tired of napping, and no longer desired to leave his prey awake while he slept. That would be rude for his standards. He sat up and stared back bored with the hedgehog already. He wasn't hungry so he'd wait until he desired to ingest him. "If you are bored, why aren't you doing anything?" Shadow asked resting himself on the ground.

"Well what do you normally do to have fun?" Silver asked looking intently at Shadow.

The older being smirked and stood up in a naga's term. "I usually hunt, eat, and kill, something like that." He replied biting his claws, it proved to be a bad habit, but it helped him sharpen them in a less painful, easier way.

"Oh." Silver muttered, observing Shadow. Right now he didn't seem so evil and nasty; he was more calm and ignorant if that's possible. "So do you wanna just talk?"

"You mean for no reason like you all usually do? No thank you." Shadow spat perking up lightly, but then calmed down and pulled Silver behind him forcefully.

Mephiles had returned into the cavern with a large bulge in his tail. He sighed in content, looking back between both Silver and Shadow. "What are you staring at?" Mephiles asked Shadow not really caring about Silver.

"I thought you couldn't find food." Shadow accused smirking.

"I did now. Some feral buck ran in front of me." (By feral he means a non-Mobian buck) Mephiles grinned patting his second stomach where the bulge was. He quickly glanced at Silver who was hiding/clinging to Shadow. "You still haven't killed it yet? Or at least ingest it?" The pale naga sighed getting more annoyed by the minute. "You better not be playing with your food again."

"I'm not." Shadow forced the words out calmly. "I'm not hungry, and I want to eat him when I am."

Mephiles slammed his fist into one of the rocky wall beside him. Leaving a bigger crater then even possible. "Enough of this either kill it now or I do! You know who's going to be here soon, and if you don't kill it off now there's going to be trouble!" Mephiles barked as he tensed up sniffing the air. "To late, they're already here."

Giggling could be heard from one of the many caverns as it echoed eerily through the rock dome. From what Silver could tell getting past the spooky effect, they were feminine giggles. Shortly after, three sly female figures appeared from the darkness. One, a brown chipmunk naga with an ocean blue tail with darker blue airy markings. The second, a brunette fox naga with a clad yellow tail with white markings, and finally a yellow mongoose naga with a purple tail matching her hair. All intimidating, all ferocious, all sexy and nude. Silver couldn't help but blush from the awkwardness at seeing three very large breasted girls in front of him, not at all bother he could see everything. The girls stopped giggling and exchanged glances with Mephiles and then Shadow. The fox girl noticed Silver slightly hiding behind Shadow blushing. She smirked and called out to the others. "Look girls, Shadow has a present." She cried darting towards Silver with the other two following her tail. They swiftly surrounded Shadow and Silver, all three pairs of eyes on the small ivory hedgehog.

Shadow snarled at them, showing possession over his prey. But the girls didn't seem to care as the chipmunk grabbed Silver away and bit the restraints. The fox and mongoose quickly surrounded her instead and began to examine every (and I do mean EVERY) part of him. Simply when all three of them were either impressed, intrigued, or anything else, they began to hiss soothingly in Silver's ears. Making him sleepy and relaxed. Mephiles and Shadow watched as the girls undressed Silver while he smiled, staring into space. They used a naga's ability called snake's charm, but it was easier and more effective for the females to use since they're weaker then the male.

"He's cute Sally." The mongoose Mina whispered, tearing his shirt to shreds. While Sally and Fiona the fox naga thing worked at his pants.

"Yeah, how ironic we find a new play toy so soon. Especially after the last one broke." Sally murmured back sliding of the ivory hedgehog's snow white boxers revealing his soft erection. The girls giggled and played at that general area until Silver became hard in various places. He gasped lightly as Fiona slide roughly the tip of her tail into the hedgehog's hole.

They all snickered at how cute Silver was while the two brothers observed with disgusted faces. Seeing as they know the female's do this on a regular basis was one thing, but they had no interest on witnessing it themselves.

Finally Shadow took action, by ripping off the three girls causing Silver to come out of his trance. He looked around confused finding some of his clothes on the floor, or found them completely shredded. At least his pants and underwear where safe.

"Stop bruising my prey." Shadow snarled threateningly, eyeing the girls as the got into an offensive position.

"Make us." They all said in unison curling their coils ready to fight if necessary. The females and Shadow were both being territorial over Silver, they each had different reasons. Shadow mainly wanted Silver for strength while the ladies wanted him to practice their sexual needs on. To each, very important reasons and like that it was important to prove dominance.

Shadow was the first to move forward, and the females mimicked quickly after him. Quickly the battle became extremely deadly as much blood began to spill. They all seem unharmed by the bruises and scratches they have received… but they continued to fight. Even later Mephiles entered as well taking on both Fiona and Mina while Shadow handled Sally. He seemed to be having a bit of a hard time since Sally was a lot faster then him and he kept missing.

Somehow, Sally had managed to get Shadow onto the floor in a defenseless position. Before the female could land a deadly attack, a dusty sandstone was pelted at the back of her head. She spun around seeing Silver standing franticly picking up large stones around the cavern and throwing them at the girl's heads. She growled in anger and lunged at the ivory hedgehog that stood dead still as soon as he saw the attack coming. Sure the pelting attacks were harmless, but they were annoying and distracting. It would be easier to make him immobile for the moment until they were able to take him.

The ebony naga pounced on the female's back to prevent him from getting anywhere near his prey. If she had hurt it, it wouldn't be as fun to ingest. As soon as the female was landed, he began to tear out chunks of flesh and fur as he scratched and bit her.

Now it was officially boys vs. girls. Each took a big part in their roll, but in the end it was the males that have triumphed. The girls have fled and wouldn't be returning anytime soon. Silver whipped his dirty hands on his pant legs as the naga's recovered from the accurate hits they had received.

Shadow slithered over to his older brother, and whispered into his non relaxant ear. "You notice how he helped us?" He asked.

"Yes." Mephiles replied now looking his brother in the eye. "I find it surprising he didn't just cower in a corner or try to escape." He looked over to Silver who was picking some of the dry dirt from under his nails that had found their way through the loose fabric of his gloves.

"He's nothing like any of the other Mobian's either of us caught." Shadow mumbled. "He's so calm around us, he's accepted his fate. And even… He helped us reclaim him."

"Yes you're right and all, I'll admit. But I'm a little skeptical on what you're inquiring too; I know he helped us but…" Mephiles snorted crossing his arms. "It's not in our nature."

Shadow sighed; he did owe the Mobian boy his life that much was in his nature. He hated being saved by others but when he was saved from some miraculous even he eventually has to admit he does owe his saviors his life.

"We're letting him go, I hate him but he prevented your death and I'm… thankful." Mephiles mumbled exiting the little cave. Shadow smiled inwardly, he did truly love his older brother. (No Mephadow) The ebony naga slithered over to tiny silver hedgehog.

Silver looked up at the naga, Shadow must have been really tired and exhausted after that fight. Probably even famished. So Silver assumed this was the end of the line. He silently waited for it, he couldn't run now and there was still no way his friends could save him. It hurt to know he was never even going to get to say good bye at least. Not even to family members… or member. He and his mom were all that was left of the telekinetics.

"Are you ready?" Shadow asked examining Silver's slightly nervous but accepting look.

"As I'll ever be." He mumbled closing his eyes, waiting for the first contact. The first thing he felt was his legs being separated and being hoisted off the cave floor in a comfortable position. He opened his eyes and Silver found himself on the back of the naga. Shadow was taking him outside, was… he letting him go? "What are you doing?" Silver asked confused, feeling a little frightened.

Shadow smirked, hearing the Mobian's fearful voice. He was definitely unsure of what was happening and most likely wondering if this was going to be good. "I'm letting you go free. Both my brother and I thought sparing your life would be price for you helping us."

"R-really?" Silver asked his tone of voice lighting up as he hugged Shadow's back while the exited the cave and out into the open. Of course, Shadow was uncertain on what this action meant and decided it was some strange ritual the Mobian's did to thank.

"But aren't you hungry?" Silver asked concerned, the naga looked a little weak and hungry.

"Yes, but I'll catch something on the way to your friends. But stay quiet or I won't get anything and I might rethink the offer I'm giving you." Shadow mumbled as he headed straight down the path he had taken to the cave from the Mobians.

"HE'S GONE!" Ado screamed as he woke up, feeling the light from the sun break through. "EVERYONE, WAKE UP, HE'S FUCKING GONE!" This scream instantly awakened Miles, who accidentally slapped Sonic across the face from the shock, waking him as well.

Jake pressed his head under the pillow rolling onto his stomach. "Shat up, I'm sleeping!" Jake moaned, drifting off to sleep again.

Ado pouted, crossing his arms, until he got an idea. Slowly, and quietly, Ado stood up from his own sleeping bag, still in his undies, and stepped on foot over Jake's body, lying down comfortably and softly so that he was positioned directly atop Jake. He wrapped his arms around the weasel's tummy, and snuggled his head into the back of Jake's neck. "Honeyyyyy, wakey wakeyyyyy please..." He whispered.

Jake groaned and held the pillow tighter over his head, trying to drown out all the sound. This morning was one of those that he had to get along without the usual caffeine boost.

Ado started pouting again, and held his arms even tighter around Jake's belly, starting to rub back and forth, as if trying to tickle him. "Honeeeeyyyy, you're gonna regret it if you don't wakeyyyy!" He playfully whined.

"No, just no." Jake whined, not bothered at all by the fact he was being tickled. It was impossible to do that to him.

"Fine, jerk, DON'T wake up..." Ado mumbled under his breath, low enough to keep Jake from hearing. He lifted himself off of the weasel, and, as he stood up, he placed his feet as firmly against the ground as he could to prevent slipping, then, with one swift motion, grabbed down for Jake's exposed waistband, and jerked upwards, violently stretching the weasel's underwear higher and higher until they almost reached over his head.

"Ahahaha!" Jake squealed as he his lover regions where being pulled up in such an uncomfortable way. "Alright I'm up, I'm up! Let go!" Jake laughed, it hurt so much he couldn't scream but only painful laughter came out.

Ado released Jake's underwear nonchalantly, shaking out the rope-burn in his hands. Sonic and Tails looked at each other, and instantly dashed out of their beds, getting dressed as quickly as possible to keep the wolf from punishing them, as well.

"I love you, honey." Ado formed a heart with his hands, and then retreated, grabbing his outfit for the day out of his luggage case.

"Yes, you're my day and night." Jake mumbled holding onto his pained crotch, just wearing what he was wearing yesterday. Which he had fallen asleep in so he was okay on getting dressed. He briefly looked around. "Where's Silver at?"

Ado's jaw dropped in shock. "Are you KIDDING me, Jake?! I screamed and YELLED about Silver going missing to wake you up, and you didn't even LISTEN to me?!" The wolf slid on his shirt and pants quickly, and then continued. "I SWEAR to you, Jake, I am going to make those little boxers go SO far up your ass you'll FEEL how I did my first time in bed with you at 'Coon as if it JUST happened!"

"Ah memories. One of the best nights of my life." Jake announced smiling; he got up and looked at Arrow. "I'm sorry about that, I was tired."

Ado sighed, and then rushed in towards Jake, hugging him. "Stop ignoring me, baby, I don't like it..." He pouted.

"Hey, guys, if you don't mind, me and Sonic are gonna cut out right now, m'kay? You two stay here, we're just gonna try and find Silver for a bit." Tails announced, almost outside of the tent already, it appeared his mind had been made up.

Shadow shriveled his face in a disgusted manor. "What are you looking at?" He mumbled, flicking his tail in annoyance. Liking off the remaining crimson liquid from his last meal.

Tails spun around in shock, screaming instantly after seeing the dark Naga covered with blood. "YOU! Y-YOU ATE HIM! OH MY FUCKING GOD HE ATE HIM, HE FUCKING ATE HIM, SOMEONE, S-SOMEONE HELP MEEE!" The small fox screamed at the top of his lungs, and fell to the ground, attracting the attentions of the other three campers enough to lead them outside. Ado gasped, and clung onto Jake as tightly as he could out of fear.

"J-Jake... W-why is he back?! Is he going to kill us, too?" He whispered into the weasel's ear.

"Uh… I don't know." Jake whispered, seeing the naga only lick up the blood in his fur. He didn't seem to be giving the Mobians much mind. "But, he must have gotten at Silver. Or he would've been here with us."

Suddenly, Sonic stepped out in front of them all, raising his fists up to Shadow. "C'mon, you fake freak! Try and eat ME!" He yelled, ready to fight. Arrow dug his head into Jake's chest, unable to look.

"If you insist." Shadow mumbled preparing himself to lung forward, the venom in his mouth sizzling with it's acid like qualities.

"Shadow!" Silver screamed finally making it to the top. "I thought you were going to come down and find me, you were supposed to see if they were up here and the come get me." The ivory hedgehog stated huffing from the run. He looked over to his friends and smiled. "Hi."

Simultaneously, all four of Silver's friends twisted their faces into looks of confusion.

"Come down and GET you?! What the fuck is he, your new scouting puppy or something?!" Sonic threw his arms down in shock.

Silver laughed and stood up straight. "No, he's my new friend."

"...What... The... Fuck..." Arrow looked back from the comfort of Jake's chest, staring down the ivory one as if he were deranged.

The smile left the ivory furry's face. His friends were looking at him strangely, like he was… different and put out. Was it because of Shadow? "W-what's wrong?" Silver asked a bit distressed walking over to his friends with worried eyes.

Arrow stepped backwards as Silver stepped forward, as well as Tails, Jake, and Sonic. "I... I just can't believe this would ever happen..."

"Neither did I. I was thinking you'd understand my choice of friends like I was able to accept your homosexuality." Silver muttered, turning away and walking towards Shadow. "Guess not huh? It's just to strange to comprehend, isn't it?"

"T-that THING is a MURDERER, you idiot!" Sonic started getting more defensive, having his dignity slung back at him. "Do you realize WHY we Mobians hunt those FREAKS down?! If we let them live, they'd commit mass GENOCIDE!"

"Silver, they're nothing but danger and trouble..." Tails defended a little less aggressively.

"Well at least he's not gonna freak out when I get close to him." Silver muttered standing beside Shadow with his back turned against his friends looks. He couldn't bring himself to actually look at their faces without crying.

"S-Silver, that's the ultimate BETRAYAL! Those... THINGS! They murder our kind without even THINKING to spare them! They NEVER give a second chance, and as SOON as you cross paths wit one, you DIE! How the fuck could we NOT freak out over this?!" Sonic's eye started twitching in anger, but he calmed down when he realized a hand on his shoulder. Ado stepped forward, detaching himself from Jake, and slowly inched towards the Naga's side, by the edge of the cliff, slowly sticking his arm out towards the shadowy figure, to see if it was really as tame as Silver had said.

Shadow snarled when the wolf came near, he didn't like his scent. It was vulgar to him in the worst ways possible. Swiftly he pushed Arrow over the side of the cliff, wanting to get rid of Ado as soon as possible. But Arrow was now hanging off the edge a couple of feet down.

"What are you doing?" Silver said rushing to the edge, trying to reach for Ado's hand but he wasn't in reach. "Shadow, please help!" Silver whined, starting to cry at the thought of Ado falling.

The ebony naga was about to just leave them there, but he still owed the hedgehog his life and he hadn't yet fulfilled what he has set out to do. He roughly pulled Silver back and slithered down the cliff wall with ease. Once he was eye level with Ado, he just stared at him emotionless.

"H-help... ME... D-damn... Naga..." Ado was starting to lose his grip on the cliff; he stared back at Shadow, face turning red with both struggle and anger. "He'll... Ugh... Never forgive... You... If I... Die, here..."

"Speaks the one who refused to get near him." Shadow mumbled, he pulled Ado off the side into mid air and wrapped his snake like tail around, one of his flailing feet keeping him from falling. Shadow climbed back up finding a relieved Silver with many tears falling down his cheeks. He dropped Ado on his head as he fully stood straight.

"Owwww, why is it always the HEAD injuries with you people?!" Ado started rubbing the back of his head in pain.

"S-so... Does that mean that he's friendly?" Tails came out from hiding behind Sonic.

Jake growled helping Ado up. "Watch it you over grown Gardner snake! Are you okay?" Jake asked immediately turning his attention to Arrow.

"Of course he's friendly; he's really nice if you give him a chance." Silver said smiling wiping away the tears that had previously fallen down his cheeks.

Arrow got up, instantly hugging Jake tightly out of fear. "I was going to die... That THING was going to kill me, even though I TRUSTED it!" He started shivering, as silent tears fell down from his eyes, onto Jake.

"Silver I want your pet gone, he can't stay. He's trying to deceive you dumbass." The weasel growled, making the hedgehog feel a lot worse then he already did.

"Who are you calling pet?" Shadow snarled towering over Jake as the weasel backed up a few steps.

Sonic stepped to Jake's side, ready to stand by his friend's side. "Hey, don't FORGET, Naga, we kicked your ASS last time we saw you, we can JUST as easily do it again!"

"Jake, I'm scared; I don't want to fight..." Ado whispered, trying not to look at the Naga by burying his face deeper into Jake's chest.

Silver sighed, making space for himself between the two species. "C'mon you guys don't fight. Shadow, maybe it would be best if you go for right now. I'll catch up with you later." Silver mumbled the last sentence a little afraid for his friends to hear.

The naga slithered away not saying a word, but he grimly glanced over to the others in the most threatening of ways. Jake approached Silver holding him in his other free arm. "We are so not letting you get near him again."


	8. Did Shadow Just

"Alright, now that he's gone, you can tell us the truth, hedgehog. What did he do to you to get you to lie to us about being his friend? Are you on a death threat?" Sonic stormed up close to Silver.

"I am telling the truth. He and I are friends." Silver stated getting angry. "I wouldn't lie about this."

"Y-you've GOTTA be shittin' me..." Sonic's eyes widened in horror. 

"Silver..." Tails tried to walk up to him. "I think you may have just caused all of our deaths..."

Silver growled in frustration. "Stop being overdramatic you guys! I'm serious, he's my friend. He's not going to kill anyone!"

"It's not over dramatization, Silver, are you just BLIND to the world around you?!" Sonic picked up the sharpest stone he could find from the ground, and forced Silver's hand, palm facing up, into his own, taking the jagged rock and slicing it across the entire surface of Silver's palm. "You see that? You BLEED, Silver. We ALL do, and therefore, we can all DIE." He pointed to the blood, which started rushing out of the gaping cut across his hand. "Now what attracts a Naga? BLOOD. They have a HORRID bloodlust that they can't quench without FEEDING. You know WHAT they feed on? MOBIANS. If that Naga were still here at this moment, and noticed your blood, you think he'd stop and HESITATE in his choice? He's go for the free blood, ANY DAY, ANY TIME. And, as SOON as he'd get a taste, his instincts would take over, and he'd be unable to stop. Silver, at this point in time, if you wouldn't have shoes off that Naga, you would've been DEAD, inside of him."

"Ow! What's your problem Sonic?" Silver asked, these words were far overdue, but the tone in Sonic's voice kept him from interrupting. "He wouldn't give in like that, why would he do that after becoming my friend? He's better then that." Silver swiped the sharp stone and swung it across Sonic's cheek in anger. "Next time, cut your own damn flesh!"

Jake held onto Silver as he seemed to get more violent and defensive by the minute. "Silver calm down, we all think that uh… Shady isn't a good friend for you, maybe it's just a side affect from some venom he put into you." Jake stated noticing the bite marks on his shoulder. "Why don't we clean up your cut that idiot made and take a snooze okay?"

"Okay, first off, his name is Shadow. Second, I'm fine! Now let go!"

"S-Silver, stop it, Sonic only meant what was best for you!" Tails stepped in, trying to pull the stone from his hands.

So much rage was built up inside him. They didn't believe him, no matter what he said, they thought he was insane. Silver whipped his hand away from Tails, and punched him on his chest sending him flying thirty feet back into a boulder. Blue aura burned around his hands and eyes as the shockwave from the blow forced Jake away from the hedgehog barreling on top of the blue speedster.

"SILVER, WHAT IN THE FUCKING WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!" Arrow screamed loud enough to curdle blood, he rushed in to punch Silver from the back, but it had no effect on him. Instead, the wolf found himself losing his balance and falling over to the floor, right behind Silver, unable to get up.

Now greatly pissed off, Silver flung himself around looking down on Arrow. He wanted that wolf gone! Silver slowly raised a glowing fist as he deeply dug into the wolf's eyes. Now more then anything else, the only thing he could see in the wolf's eyes, were fear. Fear of him.

The glow ceased as Silver tumbled back, it happened again. He hated getting this angry; it makes him do dangerous things. This happened once before and quickly after, he was shunned by all his friends. Now the pain came, what were his friends going to think? Without a second thought, Silver tumbled over to the path down the rock formation as quickly as he could. Boiling tears dripped down his face. He couldn't face them after this. Not this.

Ado picked himself off the floor, seeing his three closest friends knocked unconscious. 

"H-how... How COULD that... Innocent little hedgehog... Do something like this?!" He started off down the trail after Silver. "SILVER, WAIT UP, DON'T LEAVE JUST YET!" He started running at full speed, using his sense of smell to lead him in the hedgehog's path.

Silver continued to run; he had to get away from there. No doubt they'd hate him when they woke up. He crashed into Shadow's back causing the snake to look down at him in confusion. "What happened?"

"I did something wrong, I did something I promised myself I'd never do again. I'm… a monster." Silver whispered, starting to shiver uncontrollably. The naga gently placed a hand on the hedgehog's shoulder.

"You'll be fine." Shadow whispered. "Did you kill?" He asked, he remembered his first kill when he was little. He felt so guilty and disgusting, but he later grew into a proud killing life form.

"No." Silver whispered. "I got angry."

"That's all?"

"I can't even be near them now, they hate me."

"Do they now?"

Silver shifted uncomfortably, even in the short time they've known each other Shadow's never talked this freely. He shyly nodded in agreement.

"You're welcome back with me, monster or not, I am your friend no matter."

"I know." Silver whispered. "But I'll only be staying until I have to go back home. I don't want to worry my mom if I come back early."

"So you're coming?" Shadow asked slithering forward taking Silver's bloody hand. He didn't expect that fresh scent to be Silver's he would've guessed it was something not to far from here dying. Cautiously he examined the hedgehog's hand. It was cut, and freshly too. The scent was intoxicating and alluring to him, absolutely irresistible. Slowly he lapped the blood away, using the excuse of just simply cleaning the wound for him.

Suddenly, the clicking of a twig stepped on was heard, indicating a third party member's arrival. 

"Get your hands off of him, you filthy, blood sucking freak." There, in the clearing, stood Ado, alone, but tall and proud.

Shadow lowered Silver's now clean hand and gave a completely different glance compared to the ivory hedgehogs. "Ado? Why are you here?"

"I'm here to take you back, now, Silver." Ado took a few steps forward. "And I repeat to the freak: Get AWAY from him."

Silver's eyes began to tear up as he backed away from Arrow and closer to Shadow to the point where they might as well be hugging. "They won't want me back. Not after what I did."

"Silver, we're not IDIOTS, we know what you did fully WELL. In fact, we ALSO know what you did LAST time, too... That's not the point, though, Silver! We don't CARE what you did! You're not PERFECT, NOBODY is! Even WE'RE just a group of four rag-tag circus outcasts in this world, Silver!" 

Ado turned away from Silver to dry his eyes very quickly. "You... Y-you just HAVE to come back... T-there's... No specific reason why... I... W-we... We just NEED to have you come back to us, o-okay?!"

"You guys aren't outcasts. Sonic's the hero of Mobius, Tails is genius that's gonna make the world an amazing place, and you… I know what you are and what ever happened in the past doesn't change that, Ado! While on the other hand I'm just a stupid kid that everyone has to put up with!" Silver yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks rapidly.

"Jake, a recovering smoker AND ALCOHOLIC, Sonic, a short-tempered ABUSIVE BOYFRIEND, Miles, an emotionally scarred, family-less ORPHAN, and me..." Ado glared right into Silver's eyes. "A runaway who hates every bit of the life he's been given." Clearing his throat, the wolf continued. "If you think we hold perfect lives, Silver, then you don't know us at ALL."

"Well then I don't know you guys. Ever since you all became friends you had each other's back while I had no one to keep me up on my feet. I had to stand on my own. Alone! All my friends dumped me when I was seven and do you know why? Because of my stupid god forsaken powers! I'm an over emotional freak that's too much of a burden! You're wasting your time, trying to be my friend! I'm the useless outcast-"

"THE USELESS OUTCAST THAT I FUCKING LOVE WITH ALL MY HEART, SILVER! THAT'S WHY I'VE CARED FOR YOU ALL THIS TIME, THAT'S WHY, THOUGH YOU TRIED TO KILL ME FIVE MINUTES AGO, I STUPIDLY GOT UP FROM THE GROUND AND CHASED YOU! THAT'S WHY I PROMISED TO KEEP YOU SAFE FROM ANYTHING THAT COULD EVER TRY TO HURT YOU..." Arrow stepped back a little further away from the two. 

"That's why I hated it when Jake tried flirting with you, that night of the party..." He lowered his head in embarrassment. 

"That's why I sacrificed myself as an entree to that thing when it tried eating you..." He started to blush, as tears welled in his eyes. 

"That's why, when Sonic would try anything with you, I'd get defensive..." He finally turned away, to keep Shadow and Silver from seeing his face anymore. 

"That's why... Because..." He took in a deep breath, and under that breath, mumbled "Because I'm in love with you." just loud enough for the hedgehog's strong ears to pick up. With nothing left to say, Ado started running back towards the direction he came from, back to the cliff, where he left his friends, tears flying from his eyes.

Shadow randomly began to clap his hands. "What a performance." He began taking Silver's hand loosely. "Now let's go, I hate being stalled from my objective." But before Shadow could get a second to move, Silver was already dashing in the opposite direction towards the wolf. The naga cursed to himself as he hated being turned down by anything. Especially the one he still owed his life too.

Silver dashed after the wolf as fast as his legs could take him. He knew this was futile since Ado was much faster then him. But what did he care, he couldn't just go with Shadow after a confession like that! Soon the wolf came into sight and he was no longer running. He slowed his pace down to a walk. Silver crashed into Ado making them both fall to the forest floor.

"Silver, have you lost your fucking mind?!" Ado screamed from underneath Silver, he quickly wiped away the remaining tears he had, to save himself from further embarrassment.

Silver scrambled to help the wolf up onto his feet. "Arrow, I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way." The ivory hedgehog apologized, looking at the ground. "I thought you were defensive about all those things for other reasons. Like you wanted to be my friend more."

Arrow threw himself around the ivory hedgehog, embracing him in a tight hug. "Please... Please don't ever try to leave me like that, Silver... Without even saying good bye, first..." He looked right at Silver, and started leaning in towards his face without thinking.

Before their lips even made the slightest of contact, Silver pushed himself away. "Arrow… I'm not like that, I ask you to try and get over me. Because I'm not ever going to change myself to like… you." Silver whispered quietly. He never intended to sound so harsh, but it's true. He could never force himself to change, just to make someone happy unless it made him happy as well.

"W-well... Alright. I understand... I'm sorry, I just... I could've sworn you weren't straight the first time I met you... Hehe, it's funny... Normally I'm able to detect my own kind... I always just got THE feeling around you... I guess I just can't learn anything new anymore... I'm sorry for even putting you through this..." Arrow sighed, and fell back to the forest floor. "I guess... I kinda have to wonder... Would things have stayed well if you never would've met us? Because, it seems, in these last three days, all you've gone through was bad luck... I'm sure YOU can't wait to get home after all of this, right?" He started chuckling, but then fell silent.

Silver sighed resting on the ground not to far from the wolf. "I'll be honest with you. I've never really liked anyone in a romantic way before. I mean I have had crushes before but I guess it might have been hormones or something. So in other words I'm not to sure about how I feel… about liking guys and all. It's one of those things where… Well I don't really want to explore but I wanna know what I like. I would test it out… but there aren't any available guys out here. Also, the part about me wanting to go home is sort of true. I can't wait, I need a little relief from all that's happened so far but I will visit you guys again for sure. You guys and you for sure, are the only real friends I've ever had."

Arrow started laughing. "You sound just like I did when I started getting curious. There wasn't anybody who was single who'd DARE fall in love with ME, so you know what I did? I found a tall, copper-haired weasel who was already in a relationship, and asked him out to 'Coon Island, just for experimentation. He didn't mind, it wasn't a real relationship or anything... Yet. We both agreed it was only for trying."

"Well, I really don't want to get to anyone in a relationship. I don't want to hurt anyone because I guy likes me more then a girl. I think I want to start with someone single. So then we both know what we're looking for and then we can start looking. But I want that to wait for a bit until I'm sure that's what I want to do. But you know, you being who you are and all you probably had a harder time finding someone anyway. Even because of that I'm a little afraid of falling for you if I ever did." Silver joked, looking over to Shadow as he slowly entered the clearing.

Arrow looked over at Shadow, smile disappearing. "And just what are you doing back again, Shadow?"

The naga growled threatening to rip apart the wolf. He didn't like him one bit, his attitude, his scent, his liking to Silver, every bit of it he hated.

"Arrow, if everyone doesn't completely hate me I'll stay. But if they do, I don't want to stay where I'm not welcome okay?" Silver said getting up soon followed by the wolf. Quickly he grabbed both of the other beings hands and walked off to the campsites direction.

"Hate being near that thing..." Arrow mumbled under his breath. 

Back at camp, the others had awakened; Miles was now treating to Sonic's and Jake's wounds. "Can you move it, yet, Jake? Could you try just bending the knee back a little, just a little will tell me how badly injured you are." 

"That little white PRICK did this to us; I always secretly KNEW he wasn't good news..." Sonic pouted. 

"Sonic, don't say that, like I've explained before, his defenses are subconsciously triggered without his control over it. Either way, he's still our friend, and I still like the poor kiddo anyways, despite what he just did." He looked back to Jake. "I thought I told you to MOVE the damn LEG, Jake, c'mon!"

"I'll move my leg when I feel like it." Jake muttered, lying on the ground. He knew his leg wasn't fractured or anything. But it was funny letting the kitsune think that.

Tails started growling, and decided to forcibly test his reflexes. He picked up a hard rock from the ground, stood at Jake's side, and banged the rock into his kneecap.

Jake's leg went flying in the air. To the weasels surprise that hurt quite a bit. "Ow!"

"You move your leg when I tell you to, Weasel." Miles felt around the pressured area, and then held his hand in one particular place that felt split. He reached behind himself for his first-aid kit, pulling out a large roll of medical casting tape. "Take off your pants, Jake."

Jake sat up right wide eyed. "Pardon me?" He asked a little surprised by the sudden proposal.

"Oh for God's sake, we don't have TIME for this, drop your shorts, buddy!" With one fell swish, Tails yanked on Jake's belt, making it fly off, and with the flick of a wrist, and the stroke of his finger undoing his zipper, down came the weasel's jeans. He grabbed the weasel's now bare legs and forced them open, placing himself between, starting to unfurl the casting tape. He lifted the injured leg onto his own shoulder, straightening it out, and started tightly wrapping it around the wound. "You know... Its quite pretty sight when you're staring right at your patient's crotch while trying to help him."

Jake stared at the kitsune doing his handy work. "I can't help but question at how fast you can get pants off a Seme." The weasel snickered licking his lips teasingly.

Tails smiled, starting to blush. He ceased wrapping up Jake's leg for a second, and started moving himself closer to Jake, with one of his legs over his shoulder. "Practice makes perfect, Weasel, you should know THAT..." He started running one of his hands up Jake's leg as he pulled himself a little closer in.

"Don't I know." Jake said pulling the fox closer to his boner with his legs.

"Hey, get off my fucking boyfriend, Weasel!" Sonic instantly stood up, but because of his spinal injuries, fell directly over onto the floor in pain. 

"So, looks like I'M leg-locked...Alright, want do ya want for me to get out of this, hmm?" Tails took his sharpest nail and sliced it horizontally across Jake's crotch area, not causing the weasel any actual damage, but instead slicing the button keeping his boxers' fly shut directly in half. Reaching his hand through the opening, the young kitsune continued. "Although, I think I may already have an idea as to how to regain my freedom..." He winked at Jake.

Jake laughed, "I don't give you enough credit on how smart you are. But I'm pretty sure the answer is obvious enough."

"Of course, after all, even though we're both taken, you're still the horny big-boy Seme you've always been, and I'm still that warm-mouthed, tongue-talented speedy Uke..." Tails instantly pulled Jake's cock right out through the opening of his boxers and almost drooled at the sight of it. "Woah, bigger than Sonic... Good thing I ain't got a gag reflex..." He stuffed it as far back into his warm, moist throat as he could, sucking and playing with it with his tongue. With what didn't fit in, Miles tenderly wrapped his hands around and started slowly pumping back and forth.

Jake moaned instantly greatly impressed by the Uke's skill. "Oh I just love the friends I have." The weasel hummed grinning.

"GET... T-THE FUCK... OFF!" Sonic tried standing up, but once again, fell right back over. Tails took Jake's cock out of his mouth momentarily, and start licking just around the head. 

"Anatomy states, the head of a man's dick is one of the biggest erogenous zones he has in his entire body, due to its sensitivity..." He placed it all the way back into his mouth, and started gyrating it back and forth, all the while still pumping. "Note how I used 'biggest' instead of 'greatest' there, Jake..." He mumbled, barely able to talk through all the sucking, blowing, and pumping. "Mmm... So big..."

"What you want some action too?" Jake laughed teasingly at the cerulean hedgehog. "Come and get it if you want it so bad."

"I SWEAR, IF YOU CUM IN HIS MOUTH WEASEL... I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU! I WILL SMASH YOUR HEAD IN WITH A LEAD PIPE AND STAB YOU'RE FUCKING HEART OUT! I SWEAR IT!" Sonic tried getting off the floor, but couldn't. 

"He's joking... Mmmm... Don't worry... Let loose as much as you like... My mouth... And ass, for that matter... Can take a lot..." Tails mumbled between blows. He thrusted Jake as deeply into his throat as he could, until basically his entire shaft was in his mouth.

"You just want a taste don't you?" Jake teased thrusting his hips up into the kitsune's mouth. "Not that I care, everyone wants a taste of me at some point."

Tails started moaning, obviously enjoying all the thrusting, he started to blush. 

"N-no, that's not what I meant, you sick freak! Who the fuck would want to choose YOU over someone like ME?!" Sonic started defending himself.

"And I'm the one with your boyfriend's mouth on my dick." Jake teased thrusting harder just to piss off the hedgehog. "Sure you don't want a taste before I release?"

"No, I do not want a taste of you, you sickened pervert!" Sonic turned away. "The only reason Tails is doing this is because you have him locked in ANYWAYS."

Jake let go of Tails from his legs and rested them on the kitsune's shoulders. A few minutes later the kitsune made no movement to get away but to only dig in and get closer. "Guess not eh Sonic? Still sure you don't want a taste. Because I'm getting close."

"Fuck off, Weasel, I'd NEVER submit to the likes of YOU." Sonic flipped off Jake.

Jake snickered, "Alright blue boy, you're about to miss out in three… two… one!" Jake moaned once he had released into the kitsune's mouth, almost all of it to much for the fox to take in.

Finally near the top of the mountain again after going up and down many times. Silver, Shadow, and Ado finally made it to the top but at their expense nothing they had wanted to see was there… again.

Ado's eye started twitching as soon as he saw Jake turn his head towards them in shock. He noticed the weasel instantly trying to cover up his crotch, with the kitsune falling backwards onto the floor in awe. 

"I... Am going... To KILL... You..." Ado stuttered with his words, barely even audible due to sheer shock.

"Ado, please don't kill them. I've already seen enough disturbing things lately." Silver covered his eyes and shivered in disgust. "It's like I might as well blind myself."

Ado took the opportunity of Silver not looking and stormed up, right beside Jake. He cleared his throat, pointed to Tails on the ground, and started tapping his foot impatiently. 

"And just what happened here, Jake, honey?"

"Tails was examining my leg, he took off my pants, made horny comments and well… you can see where it led. Right?" Jake said obviously nervous beyond belief. That was about all he could remember and he knew that wasn't the whole story.

Ado walked around behind Jake, jumped onto the rock, and scooted himself up to the weasel, placing his legs at Jake's sides, and leaned in, kissing him on the cheek. 

"Aww, poor baby, the way you tell the story, an innocent little Uke forced his way in to give a Seme who's ALWAYS horny a blowjob, that's so INCREDIBLY believable, I think I'm just gonna let you off easy, honey..."

"Yayz?" Jake asked, still unsure if he was out of the woods.

"It's a good thing you told me the ENTIRE story, Jake, otherwise, if I found out there was anything more on my OWN... Well, let's just say you may have had to change your name to Janet." Arrow leaned into Jake's ear, and whispered the rest. "Now... Why don't you tell me what REALLY happened?"

"You're putting me under a lot of pressure… you know it's just impulse for me to not tell the whole story." Jake muttered, starting to sweat in nervousness. "Also… I would rather change my name to Jackie rather then Janet."

Ado sighed, and squeezed Jake tightly, kissing him on the cheek again, giggling. "You always know your way around my anger, honey... I love you so much..." The wolf used one hand to retract from Jake's chest, and slowly slid it down the back of the weasel's pants, groping at his butt. "The easiest way out of punishment is sex, you should know by now..." He went up and started nibbling on Jake's earlobe. "Lots... And LOTS... Of sex..."

"… I think I could handle that." Jake muttered snickering doing the same to his wolfie lover.

Ado started giggling, blushing intensely. "Remember all those outfits I brought just for your bedroom pleasure? I want you to do WHATEVER you wish to do with me, no matter WHAT it is... Do this, and you're out of the woods free." 

"Hey lover birds, the Naga and innocent one are still standing back there, listening to every word you SAY..." Sonic called at both of them from his spot on the ground.

"I'd rather hear it then see it!" Silver cried clamping his hand harder over his eyes. "But if you want me to cover my ears to I'm more then willing to do so."

"Cover your ears, Silver, I'm going to be discussing certain stuff you shouldn't hear with my baby, over here..." Ado giggled again, sighing contempt to Jake's side.

Silver did as told not wanting to hear anything else sexual. But by then Jake had gotten a few ideas. "This would be a good time to mess with the innocent one, don't you think Ado?"

"Well it depends, honey, do you REALLY want me to punish you so badly that you'd go to the lengths of screwing both Miles AND Silver?" Ado used the hand that he had against Jake's butt, and popped out his claws, stabbing the weasel with one swift motion.

"I didn't screw Tails; he did that on his own free will and he was giving me a bj! And you gotta admit he's to vulnerable not to molest. Don't you want to mess with him? I know you're tempted." Jake teased half yelped, moving his hand to tease Arrow's pink entrance. He smoothly began to murmur (still in pain though) all the deliciously delightful things they could accomplish together if they team up against the ivory hedgehog. Basically half way through he was turning on himself.

Arrow started purring from the thoughts, smiled, and leaned in to whisper in Jake's ear, retracting his claws. "Tempting, but... You're all MINE, and mine ONLY for a while, Jake..."

"Meh, that's good too." Jake said pulling his wolf in for a kiss.

Ado closed his eyes, instinctively pulling himself and Jake over backwards so that they were lying down together on top of the rock, Jake on top. By now, Miles had snapped out of his daze, and ran over to help Sonic up, apologizing to the blue hedgie as much as he could.

Meanwhile with Silver and Shadow, both were standing there… left out… one completely aware of the situation while the other at the moment completely oblivious. And this time the innocent one wasn't the oblivious one.

"Here we are, Lakewood Inn, the next place on the camping list!" Tails had pulled out his camper's agenda, and was now staring right at the entrance sign.

"Why are we here again, honey?" Sonic complained. 

"It was on the list of placed to visit, and, because we have Shadow with us, it'll be a GREAT bonding experience!" The kitsune flashed an optimistic smile at the rest of the group.

"He really does hate absolutely NOBODY, doesn't he?" Ado whispered into Jake's ear.

"Guess not." Jake muttered looking at the naga behind him every so often.

"Shadow, considering this is in the middle of the forest how is it still up when you could've killed the people here long ago?" Silver asked, the naga had eventually taken Silver onto his back again.

"This isn't any naga's territory so we leave it be. But if it was mine or any other naga's this place wouldn't exist." The ebony naga explained, before he had told Silver that it's no fun hunting in no one's territory since prey usually sticks in their own.

"Well, lucky the owners decided here for its placing, then, huh?" Tails started giggling, while everyone stayed silent. "Um, l-let's just go inside before this gets awkward... M'kay?"

"Yeah I guess so." Jake muttered opening the front door for everyone, letting them in one by one.

"Hello, customers, welcome to the Lakewood Inn, where travelers of all types are appreciated and respected. Can I take your names, Mr.-OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT IN THE HELL IS THAT THING!?" The man at the front desk jumped back as soon as he noticed Shadow standing in front of the rest of the group.

"So much for the appreciated and respected thing." Jake mumbled shortly before explaining the half Mobian half snake thing to the best of his abilities.

"G-GET IT AWAY, GET IT OUT OF MY INN!" By now, the man was now cowering behind his desk.

Silver sighed, slowly getting off of Shadow's back and pulling him away from the desk and out to the entrance. "C'mon Shadow." He mumbled. "I'll wait outside with him, just get me anything to eat."

Arrow tried protesting to his leaving, but it was useless. He paid the man at the front desk instead of waiting for the end of the meal, then once he had hold of the money, the wolf slapped him across the face. "I hope you're fucking happy, jerk, we were supposed to BOND today." The man didn't say anything in return, but rubbed the side of his face, and led the group to their table, handing out their menus. Once Arrow was concentrating on his menu, the man silently mumbled "Fucking queer pansy..." barely loud enough for Jake to hear.

Immediately Jake stood up, towering above the man. "Would you like to repeat that?" He asked calmly with slight ferocity.

"What, the part where I said that fur-dyeing light blue freak is a fucking FAGGOT? That part, sir? Alright, lemme rephrase that sentence you so badly wanted to HEAR. Fucking queer pansy who's dirty ass doesn't deserve to LIVE in this world!" The waiter felt a little scared under Jake's towering image, but he made sure not to show any weakness. "Why are YOU so PISSED over that, huh? Straight guys ain't SUPPOSED a thing for the fags, dipshit." By now, Ado started silently crying to himself.

"Allow me to put a few things straight, his fur colour is natural. I've been with him for the last three years and I think I would have noticed any bottles of dye by now don't you think? Also, over anything we prefer gay over queer and faggot. He deserves more then anything to live in this world. More then your sorry ass." The weasels intimidating eyes burrowed into the waiter. He did his best not to laugh since at this point the waiter looked like he was going to spoil his fancy pants. "Finally, I'm not straight, I prefer bisexual thank you. And next time I'd mind myself, because you're talking trash to my boyfriend."

The waiter started stuttering after Jake's last confession, unable to say anything to the angry Seme. He kept trying to say something, until finally, he just fell backwards onto the floor, passed out from all the fear. Ado looked up at Jake, not even caring to wipe away his tears, and pounced up from his seat, attaching himself to the weasel, forcing him in for a long kiss on the lips. The wolf didn't even have to say anything; his actions were enough of an obvious thank-you on their own.

Smirking into the kiss, Jake solemnly wrapped his arms around the wolf's waist and softly kissed back. Somewhere in the glare he used his seductive glare to throw the waiter off and hope it would freak the shit out of him. But he had no interest in the waiter anyway. He was pretty ugly and he had no balls if he couldn't take a little glare.

The waiter rose from his position on the floor, flipped off Jake, and ran off, back into the kitchen. Ado pulled away from Jake's lips for long enough to thank him properly. "I love you so much..."

"It's not a problem, especially when it's for you." Jake stated. Soon Ado making more of a heated kiss then the last.

Jake immediately took the offer and formed it into a heated make out session. Meanwhile outside, both Silver and Shadow were sitting outside not far from the window. Shadow had been able to see the whole situation, and continued to stare while the two lovers made out. One thanking the other.

Suddenly, a mob of waiters slowly walked up to the table. Among themselves, they were mumbling about who would be brave enough to take the group's orders, until finally, one of them was pushed out of the safety of the mob, a mouse a little on the short side, who was shaking intensely. By the time he looked back to see if he could hide back in the mob, everyone else had already disappeared back into the kitchen.

Jake pulled away and smiled at Ado, while a new waiter came by. Hopefully more respectable about one's sexuality.

"W-would y-you l-like me to t-take y-your o-orders, Sirs?" The mouse asked trembling, in fear of Jake.

"I think we'd all be ready. So what's your special, I should ask." Jake asked calmly smiling softly at the mouse since he could already tell he was afraid of him. Not that he blamed the little guy at all.

After the waiter had calmed down enough to speak, he went into explanation."Oh, the special is simple today, sir, prime rib charbroiled on a faggot of hickory-" the waiter instantly grasped his hands over his mouth, starting to tear up, hoping Jake hadn't heard what he had said.

Jake tried to ignore the last comment, the kid didn't mean any offense and he definitely was afraid. He hadn't insulted anyone like that last waiter so he decided to let it slide for the poor guy. "Interesting… I suppose I'll have the special then."

"A-alright, f-for the rest of you?" The mouse had started to calm down, but was still shaking, afraid he might slip up again. 

"Shrimp scampi for me, of course, lemon for the seasoning sauce." Arrow happily remarked. 

"And we'll just share a steak. I'm not too hungry anyways, and he's horrible at ordering." Tails grabbed onto Sonic, hugging him toyingly.

"A-and for the d-drinks?"

"Trebbiano for me." Jake mumbled, picking his teeth.

"Jake, do you really feel the need to DRINK out here?" Arrow lightly slapped the weasel on his arm.

The weasel snickered, "You know it! But I'm not going to get drunk. Just a glass."

Ado took Jake's hand. "Get me a glass, too in that case." He looked out the inn's window, at Silver. "Jake... You think we should get him something?" He whispered into the weasel's ear.

"I dunno, what would the kid like?" Jake pondered staring out the window as well, noticing Shadow's unreadable stare.

"Just a glass of regular grape juice please, mister waiter." Tails poked in at his order. 

"Mineral water. Now." Sonic folded his arms, starting to become impatient. 

"O-okay, s-sirs, then I'll just be off, your entire orders will be ready in just a moment. I-in fact, because I care about m-my customers so much, I'll make sure yours' are the next orders out!" The mouse man ran off, back into his kitchen.

Jake snickered, "They must really want us out of the place huh?"

"You dragged us into this, bloody weasel..." Sonic mumbled to himself from the other side of the table. Tails' focus stayed on Silver and Shadow sitting outside.

"Not my problem." The weasel chuckled. "It's pretty funny if you think about it."

"So is that why you're half snake?" Silver asked, after Shadow's previous explanation after the naga had turned his attention to Silver.

"Quite true." Shadow muttered, bathing in the sun as he engaged in conversation with the ivory hedgehog.

"So what else is there that's cool about being a naga?"

The ebony naga grinned. "There's a lot the Mobian's do not know about us, but I'd rather keep those to myself. It'd be dangerous if I told."

"Oh, so anything not dangerous I could know?"

"Yes. You know when I was attempting to ingest you before your friends interfered?"

"I'm familiar with it."

"Well if I did completely eat you, it wouldn't have been fatal. I have two stomachs, the first one is for holding food, I could've kept you in there for days on end if I wanted to. You could breathe normally and we could even communicate. But my secondary stomach, once I decide I need energy the second you're in there I suffocate you to death. Then you're broken down and such."

"Wow… that's kinda cool."

From behind both of them, the front door opened, with Tails standing right in the doorway, holding his glass of grape juice. "Ummm... H-here, I thought you'd get thirsty being out here alone, Silver..." He outstretched his arm slowly towards the hedgehog, balancing the glass to keep from shaking.

"I'm not alone Tails; I have Shadow to talk too." Silver stated taking the glass and thanking the kitsune with a warm expression.

"W-well still... I mean, being alone in the middle of the woods with a Naga is kinda the same thing as alone, really..." Tails looked over to Shadow quickly, noticing the dark Naga glare knives at him. "N-not like being a Naga is a bad thing, S-Shadow!" The kitsune started sweating a bit. "I-its just... Well... Ummmmm..."

"It's okay Tails, he's not gonna bite you over that." Silver said smiling. While on the other hand Shadow had now completely ignored the fact that the kitsune was there since he lacked in interest to him.

"W-well, I'm sorry if I meant any harm by saying that, Mr. Shadow, I humbly apologize... I mean, I'm definitely not the one in any position to make fun of someone else for the way they were born..." With that, the kitsune's twin tails drooped onto the ground, in seeming shame.

Shadow didn't show any major reaction, just annoyance from the kitsune's voice.

Noticing this, his face flushed in fear. "Ummm, I t-think I should probably just... Go, now..." He spun around, and dashed back through the restaurant doors, running for his life.

Silver sighed crossing his legs holding his drink loosely. "Why are they so afraid of you? Besides the fact on what happened before we were friends of course."

"Simple, they don't have an open enough mind as you do." Shadow murmured under his breath, that would have sounded to kind and… weak if he spoke at a higher volume.

Soon after the others in the inn have gotten their food and eaten were now just lounging for a bit to let the food settle enough so it wasn't to much of a chore to get up and move around.

Meanwhile with Shadow and Silver, the ivory hedgehog had become distant and gazed off a bit while the ebony one thought. Shadow personally was thinking about the events he has seen between Ado and Jake. He had mixed feelings for it but as far as he could tell it was a gesture of appreciation. A thank you. The naga turned his gaze at Silver who was leaning against a tree soundly; maybe he should thank him for letting him into his circle of peers. Slowly he slivered over to Silver until he was very much on top of him.

Silver had noticed this immediately and before he was about to question the naga's lips were placed on his own as a gesture.

Tails stretched backwards in his chair, looking out the window halfway upside-down. He stared for a bit, trying to make sense of the upturned images, and after realizing who's they were, the kitsune gasped in shock. 

"What's wrong, Tails?" Ado asked him, sending him flinging his arms out to cover the window. 

"N-nothing Ado, l-let's just go, okay? Jake, y-you have the money..."

"Yeah… but I'm just a little concerned on what you're doing. Mind sharing?" Jake asked slightly seeing by the kitsune and paling himself. What he saw was a little disturbing and shocking due to past confessions.

Tails threw himself over to Jake's side of the window, accidentally leaving the other side unguarded. "D-DON'T LOOK THERE, THERE'S NOTHING TO SEE!" His eyes instantly dashed over to Ado's, fearing he may had been able to see. Luckily, the wolf was too fixated on the kitsune's erratic behavior to notice what was happening outside.

"I've already seen." Jake simply stated feeling the need to purge. But quickly pushed the want away. "I agree let's just pay the bill and get out of here."

"T-thank you, PLEASE HURRY." Tails' voice began to crack, he was glad to see their table's waiter return one final time for the pay.

When the mouse came close enough Jake took out a reasonable amount of money and placed it on their table. "This should be enough but if you excuse us we need to leave. Now." The weasel stated getting up; taking Ado's hand and hesitantly walking to the door.

Tails pulled Sonic up from his seat and rushed him towards Jake as fast as he could. "You think they noticed?" The kitsune whispered up at Jake once he was close enough.

"I don't believe so; if they did they would have made a commotion." Jake answered quietly while Ado looked confusedly at him.

When they reached the door though no one bothered to open it, so Jake chokingly took the door knob and opened the door revealing both naga and Mobian in suggestive positions. Silver looked up and could see his friends looking at him. He didn't know what Shadow was doing, it just happened and he doesn't really know what to do.

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING WITH THAT... THAT THING?!" Arrow lunged back behind Jake in complete shock while Tails face palmed. 

"Damn, I knew this would end badly..." The fox mumbled to himself.

Jake's eye twitched as he continued to watch. "I… thought Silver said he didn't swing that way." He mumbled not completely sure how to react to the situation.

Now that he could see his friend's disgusted faces he started to put up a struggle, finally being able to push away while Shadow had given him a confused glance. Shadow didn't know exactly what he was imitating but now it is hard for him to admit to say that he never enjoyed it, whatever it's called.

"Silver, what the fuck, a KISS?! What happened to the whole 'I don't swing that way' thing, huh?!" Ado shouted from his place behind Jake. 

"Wait, so... Miles does that mean he's..." Sonic cut himself off, the answer already in mind.

"No! I don't, it was just… and then… I don't know!" Silver stuttered not knowing how to explain this. "Ngh-Shadow started it not me!"

"Wait a second, do you seriously not even know what a kiss IS?" Sonic's jaw dropped a bit in shock, he tried to compress his laughter. "Oh that's RICH, Silver, you just made out with another guy, and you didn't even KNOW what it was..."

"Sonic, most of the people standing here have either raped me or attempted to. Hell your boyfriend made out with me! So how the hell would I not know what a kiss was?" Silver shouted fuming, how could Sonic have thought that?

"That doesn't count because those times, you weren't WILLING, as opposed to right now, when you couldn't have looked any happier snogging that Naga." Sonic retorted back, pissed. 

"G-guys, can we j-just forget this and move on?" Tails tiny, frightened voice was barely heard. 

"Let's make this clear that I did not enjoy that one bit! The idea of it makes me want to throw up Sonic; if I felt anything while that was happening I was confused and slightly disgusted. End of story." Silver stated crossing his arms looking particularly annoyed.

Ado broke out in laughter at this. "Ya hear THAT, Naga? You just got owned by a WIMP!" 

"This is so not helping anything, guys..."Tails had given up at this point.

"Ado you just realized you called Silver a wimp right?" Jake asked flicking his ears.

"I am not a wimp! I'm just physically under toned!"

Ado face palmed. "Shit I screwed that up, didn't I?"

Silver huffed hunching his back forward upset. "Yeah kinda, can we just go already?"

"Well, what are we gonna do about the Naga? I highly doubt he has absolutely nothing more important to do than be dragged around a forest by a group of half-witted Mobians." Sonic looked over to Shadow. "Well? It's your choice, dude."

It took a moment for Shadow to process the meaning of the word 'dude'. Seeing as the Mobians had such foreign terms. But he definitely understood the half-witted Mobians bit. "Hmm, considering I know what's native to these trees it would be wiser if I came along anyway. Especially where you were resting last night, I'm surprised you're not dead yet."

"Alright, then it's settled. Shadow's with us for the rest of the weekend." Sonic crossed his arms stubbornly, but knew it would've happened either way. "Miles, check your agenda, we're leaving." 

"Oh, ummm..." Tails pulled it out of his backpack and started flipping through the pages, finding the right day. "Today, we were gonna go higher into the mountains above the woods, you know, more hiking and stuff. Supposedly, there was a witch who used to live in these woods; she built her house on the ledge of the highest cliff of the mountain range. I kinda wanna check it out a bit, but if you guys aren't into that sort of stuff, there should still be a leftover frost up there from last night, we can go skiing instead..."

"There's nothing up there, but we could still go if you'd like." Shadow stated, he's been up there many times before and heard or seen nothing of the sort.

"O-oh... Umm... O-okay, then, t-thanks for... Ummm... T-telling us in... Advance..." Tails could barely speak, in shock. 

"Wow, he really does know everything about the forest..." Ado came out of hiding from behind Jake by now.

Silver sighed getting up. "Well we might as well go, it'll pass time."

"YAY!" Tails ran up to Silver, hugging him, about to break down. "Oh thank you, thank you, THANK YOUUUU!" He then took the hedgehog by the arm and started dragging him off, holding a map in his free hand. "LET'S GO, EVERYONE!"

Silver stared confused at the fox's sudden joy. But ignored it smiling soon after being pulled off by Tails.

Jake sighed and followed speeding up now and then to catch up holding Arrow's hand along the way.

While the Mobians and naga all head back towards the designated camp site, light conversation began. "Tails, why do you wanna go up there so bad?"


	9. Sonic Meets Mephi :3

"I've always had a study obsession with Wicca and witchcraft, Silver. I'd give anything, anything in the world just to see even the remains of a witching ground. It's my life-long goal, as the one thing yet for me to master in study."

"That's really cool Tails; I'm actually more excited to be getting up there now." Silver commented smiling.

"Well, according to Shadow, the legend is fake... But even then, Shadow, wouldn't the house still be there?" Tails looked back at Shadow, who was purposely lagging behind the group for some reason.

Shadow didn't answer, not only was he paying that much attention due to their current location but he didn't know what a house was.

"Shadow? Hellooooo? Anybody in there? Shadow?" 

"Hold up, lemme take care of this." Ado stopped walking, and once Shadow was coming closer to him, he spoke. "HEY TALL DARK SCARY DUDE, ANSWER US!" He screamed at the top of his lungs to get Shadow's attention.

Snapping back into reality snarling at Ado rage blazing through his eyes, naturally he would have slashed out but Silver had gotten there first and pulled Ado away smiling slightly embarrassed.

"Got his attention, guys!" Ado flashed an innocent smile back at Silver and Jake. 

"Alright, n-now before you kill us, S-Shadow, would you mind telling us the story behind the witch, and the campers who went missing? I want to know what REALLY happened that night." Tails added in nervously.

Shadow thought seeming to try and recall the memory. "Just some unlucky Mobians that had climbed up there when I had been as well." He stated glaring at Arrow not buying his cute act.

Tails thought for a moment, then realized what he meant. "Y-you killed them?!"

Shadow nodded, "They were really filling but they tasted horrible." Shadow muttered inwardly gagging, he remembered that really well since it had been one of the worst meals of his life.

"T-that's so cruel... How... How can you DO shit like that to living beings?" Tails started gagging from the thought of slaughter.

"Survival. Like any other predator would do." Shadow replied not finding what the big deal was.

Tails shuddered out of fear. "It's just... So scary..." 

"It's a way of life though, Tails, I mean... Even we do it for sustenance..." Ado hugged himself against Jake just for cute effect. 

"Yeah Tails, it's like eating a burger or something. The cows don't like it like we don't like the idea of us being eaten." Jake stated wrapping an arm around Ado as they walked on.

"B-but that's a different story, those cows are genetically birthed with growth hormones that cause them to die anyways! They're put through pain all their lives, and the farmers relieve them from their stresses when they murder them..." Tails started tearing up when he said "murder."

"Tails you of all people know that eating other living things is a way of any life cycle. Whether you're the prey or the predator it's sorta important because we're not all built to do the same thing. Like I don't have a big enough brain to be smart like you." Silver started smiling sympathetically.

"Well thanks for the thought, Silver..." Tails looked down on the map. "Oh, we should be at the hiking path pretty soon, just another couple minutes and we'll be there..."

Something clicked in Shadow's mind, some of the plant life there let out toxic spores at this time of year. He swept himself in front of the others and blocked the path ahead.

"What the hell, Shadow? Why are you in the way?!" Tails tried to push him aside.

"It's not safe to go any farther, if you do then expect to get yourselves killed. The safest way I know of is if we head back a bit and climb." Shadow stated pushing them back, he didn't care for the others really, he just wanted to keep Silver safe.

"Ugh, we have to go BACK?! Shit, my feet are starting to get sore..." Ado sighed into Jake. "Alright, fine, we'll follow..." 

"Ado, you sure? I mean, he could just be trying to trick us, he ate the last group who came up here..." Tails asked.

Hearing every word Silver followed Shadow anyway. He knew Shadow wouldn't do something like that. "C'mon guys." He called, getting farther away from them.

"Grrr... Jakey baby, mind carrying me?" Ado started drawing circles on the weasel's chest, trying to get his attention, meanwhile Sonic and Tails took off following Shadow and Silver.

Jake chuckled, "Sure but you're going on my back."

"Oh? What's this? The Seme WANTS to be under me?" Ado joked as he put his arms over Jake's shoulders, lifting himself onto his back, his legs wrapped around the weasel's sides. 

"C'MON, YOU'RE LAGGING BEHIND!" Tails yelled from down the path.

Jake burst into a fit of speed before slowing down to talk. "Ha, ha very funny." Jake joked stopping not far behind Silver.

"Keep your focus on the walking, horsey!" Ado moved his hand to tightly squeeze Jake's butt momentarily, giggling.

Jake smiled and pulled Ado more comfortably up his back and walked on.

Finally they had reached where Shadow had wanted to climb and most of the others obviously didn't like the idea of going that way since it involved climbing a high distance, it was steep, and it looked like it might collapse at any second.

"Um... You SURE this is safe?" Tails stared up at the cliff. 

"Dammit, I'm gonna have to climb on my own, aren't I?" Ado thought for a moment. "Unless..." He looked back at Jake, who was out of breath and panting from already carrying him the running distance.

"I've been using this way for a long time nothings ever happened." Shadow stated looking up at the rock formation in meek admiration.

Silver smiled nervously before he approached the wall grabbing a big of it and holding on. "C'mon guys, it looks like this'll be fun, and if Shadow thinks it's safe then it must be." Although Shadow didn't approve of this, the hedgehog especially wouldn't be able to climb all of this and there wasn't exactly a place to rest right away. So once the hedgehog had climbed high enough he slithered his way under the belly of the ivory one getting him to hold onto his regular position on the ebony's back climbing by his own arm strength.

"Well that's a bit unfair." Jake muttered making his way up as well. Silver faintly blushed in embarrassment, he could make it on his own but apparently the naga thought otherwise.

"So HE gets to hitch a ride..." Ado mumbled to himself, growling a bit, but grabbed onto the wall nonetheless and started pulling himself up its surface.

Silver asked Shadow to stop for a second, just to wait for Tails and Sonic to get started too.

"... Fuck..." Tails sighed under his breath, not in a mood for rock climbing. Nonetheless, both followed up the cliff.

Probably an hour later maybe less, they had reached the approaching top of the cliff. By now as well everyone was bushed and exhausted. Well except Silver who was basically forbidden to leave the naga's back no matter how much pleading and complaining there was.

Tails grappled hold of the ledge, hanging on for dear life. He kissed the edge of the ground, laughing like a lunatic. "W-we're here, mister ground, FINALLY! No more climbing, hehehehehehe!" Above him, Ado had pulled himself up, and was helping Jake.

"Ten bucks says he's fakin' it for dramatic effect." He whispered to the weasel, reaching down to grab his hand.

"Twenty says he's finally lost it." Jake gasped, very beaten from the long work out. He pulled himself up with Ado's help and was in fact very grateful. "Thank Chaos that's over with."

"It IS over with... Right, Shadow?" Sonic was cuddling Tails, trying to comfort the little fox.

"Yes." Shadow replied simply letting Silver slide of his back. Personally the ivory hedgehog felt bad having a ride while the other's labored to get up here.

"This SO better be worth the work, Tails..." Ado mumbled, looking around. A while up the road from where they were standing, a gloomy, damp house lurked at the cliff's end. Barely visible from low hanging fog, the wolf had to concentrate to even make out the house's outline. "Is that it, way over there, Naga?"

The naga spun around, "Go and see for yourself."

Ado growled, back backed off. "Not worth getting worked up over a beast like you..." He mumbled to himself, tugging at Jake's arm. Meanwhile, Tails had already begun to excitedly run off into the fog, babbling random excitement.

"Tails wait! We don't know what's over there!" Silver yelled soon following Tails's direction.

"Who cares?! We'll get to see a real witch's house!" Tails started maniacally laughing, until he completely disappeared from sight. 

"I've really gotta learn how to keep him away from all things nerdy..." Sonic dashed off, leaving the naga alone, save for Jake and Ado.

Shadow had caught Jake staring at him with a suspicious eye. He growled lightly snapping look away. Seeing Tails's, Silver's, and Sonic's bodily figures disappear into the foggy atmosphere he laid down on the warm rocky surface to soak up the sun's heated rays of warmth.

"So does that mean we just leave him here?" Ado whispered into Jake's ear, trying not to show fear for the Naga.

Jake pondered for a moment. "Well I honestly have no interest in the whole witch thing and honestly even though he's a blood thirsty killer I'd rather take my chances with him." Jake mumbled sitting down on the ground dragging Ado with him rubbing his chest.

"T-Tails? You here?" Sonic slowly creaked open a large, dusty, wooden door, stepping into the dark corridors of the ghastly estate, followed by Silver. The only source of light in the rooms were a couple damply lit candles on he walls, blazing with blue flames.

Silver had waited for Sonic to come; since he had heard him following and he had lost track of the kitsune and dared not go any further. He was definitely freaked out by this place and wasn't afraid to show it since he clung to Sonic's back. And it didn't make him feel any better that Tails was roaming around here freely without a care.

Sonic took full advantage of the scared hedgehog on his back. He pretended to jump a little. "W-whoa, Silver, did you just hear that noise?!" The sneaky hedgehog grinned. "It almost sounded like... A GHOST..."

"Ghost's aren't real." The ivory male whispered meekly. He had a hard enough time believing himself as it is.

Sonic started to laugh deeply in an attempt to freak out Silver. "They're going to get you, Silver!" He whispered.

"That's not funny Sonic!" Silver blurted getting slightly worked up. By this he was not impressed at ALL. He hurriedly left the cerulean male behind and charged his way on to finding Tails. Suddenly it seemed much more interesting then sticking around with him.

"Awww, c'mon Silvy, it was just a joke!" Sonic yelled in desperation.

Silver turned around steaming into the blue hedgehog's face. "Well it wasn't funny!"

Sonic sighed in defeat. He could do nothing else left than follow Silver through the house, keeping his distance. Seemingly lost, Silver led himself into a dark, almost empty hallway, only filled with lights from candles hidden in little niches in the walls. As Silver passed by a niche, still arguing with Sonic from afar, a figure jumped out from over the candle, hissing at him.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" The familiar fox's voice rang through the hallway.

Silver screeched falling to the floor close to wetting himself. Soon after he realized it was the kitsune and sighed in relief his chest still pounding and his skin still pale. "God dammit you scared me!" He yelled trying to look more angered then terrified.

Tails started giggling, trying his hardest not to burst into a laughing spasm from Silver's reaction. "D-don't piss yourself, hedgehog!" He joked, barely able to talk without cracking his voice. 

"I'd RATHER he piss himself, that way we could take his clothes off, no questions asked..." Sonic mumbled to himself, having caught up with the two.

Silver looked down a little embarrassed. "C'mon stop it, it wasn't that funny." He muttered slowly picking himself up dusting his body off.

"H-how was it NOT funny, Silver?! We're in a crazy haunted house, and you're frikkin scared shitless!" Tails's eyes started watering from all the laughter. 

"Yeah, what's the worst a witch could do to us, anyways? I doubt she'd want to kill people in her own house, what'll she do, raise the temperature a little, and sweat us out?!" Sonic added in, laughing.

"Well… now that you mention it, it is getting a little warm in here." Silver concluded grabbing his shirt and airing it out.

"Wow, mind over matter, Silver?" Tails laughed again, but was suddenly out of breath. "Hey, you're right! It IS getting hotter in here..."

The heat got to the point where it seemed unbearable and Silver immediately took his shirt off. "It's still too hot."

Sonic smiled devilishly. "I think it'd be cooler with your pants off, too, Silver..." He joked. 

'I swear, if he's doing what I think he's doing...' Tails thought to himself.

"Maybe." Silver said, fumbling for his jean's button and zipper.

"D-DON'T ACTUALLY TRY IT!" Tails screamed out, before sonic quickly ran up behind him and covered his mouth with his hand. 

"Hehehe, and by that, T-tails of course means that y-you should try it anyways!" The blue hedgehog tried defending.

Silver gave a confused look, "But he just said not to do it."

"He was just joking, c'mon, Silver, you know Tails, he's always joking around, hehehe!" 

'Fucking... Fanservice...' Tails growled from behind Sonic's hand.

Silver considered moments ago when Tails had been laughing. "Yeah I guess." Slowly he did so.

Sonic laughed to himself, released Tails, and slowly inched up towards Silver. When he got close, he pushed Silver backwards into a wall, grabbing both of the ivory hedgehog's arms in one of his own, pinning them above his head against the wall with delightful ease. Sonic, driven with sexual tension, used his free hand to claw and rip a large gaping hole into Silver's undershirt. He forced himself closer, kissing his victim.

Silver struggled against the other's hold. The only thing he could really move was from his waist down and right now literally none of that was going to help him in his situation. The ivory male glimpsed at the kitsune in the background. Did they plan this, were they going to do the same thing like they did at the hot springs? Silver glared at Tails, hurt and anger in his golden amber eyes.

Tails reeled back, away from the two hedgehogs, reaching behind him for something, anything. He kept his head fixed on Silver; he just couldn't bring himself to look away. He felt something hot burn his fingers. It clicked; he could use the candlesticks in the wall niches. He grabbed the lit wax candle, tossing it aside, onto the fine rug along the stone floor. In his hands held the iron frame, as he snuck up behind Sonic, striking him over the head with it. As the cobalt hedgehog became dazed, the blow not hard enough to nock him unconscious, he slumped down to the floor, releasing Silver. Tails stared at the ivory victim, smiling with pride and excitement. 

"Wanted a lemon scene? Well, TOO BAD, ya Bronies..." Tails yelled, sticking his middle finger up directed towards what Silver perceived as thin air. 

(LOL Tails VS the Fourth Wall, Take Three.)

Confused, Silver cautiously reached for his pants. He took a few steps back still keeping eye contact with Tails's back then scurried into the metaphoric safety of the pants. Silver looked over at Sonic still a bit dazed. "I don't know about you Tails but I'm leaving this guy here."

Hearing Silver's voice broke Tails out of his concentration. "Huh? Oh, Sonic? Well... Are you sure we should just leave him like this? I mean... He is still our friend... Even though he..."

"He's your boyfriend and he was just kissing me." Silver confirmed, remembering that he needed to wipe his lips. "I don't know about you but I'm not waiting for him to get up." Finally Silver grabbed his shirt and steadily headed off.

Tails sighed. "You're going the wrong way." He started walking in the opposite direction. "Exit's this way." He beckoned for Silver to follow.

"I knew that." He huffed, trying to hide his embarrassment. He ran a little behind Tails as they finally exited the creepy house.

Jake sighed. "Oh look they're coming back." He said sitting up just barely being able to see them in the haze but was able to hear Silver's upset voice rambling about something. "Silver sounds as joyous as ever."

"Why doesn't anything ever work right anymore?" Ado noticed Sonic's disappearance, knowing what was coming up.

Shadow awoke from his nap groggily. Silver had come back as far as he could tell from all the loud ruckus. He stretched in a number of odd movements and then slithered his way over to the approaching Mobians.

"What the... Hell... Happened?" Sonic slowly arose from his spot on the floor, taking in a deep breath. "Wait a second... Do I smell something burning?" He shook his head violently, opening his eyes. All around him, the room was ablaze, and the fire was closing in. "Did they do this?! N-no, they're just too innocent, they wouldn't leave me to burn to death!" He stopped for a moment. "Unless... That damned weasel must've knocked me out, and then taken them away after!" Enraged and frightened, Sonic covered his face with him arm and stampeded through the flames, using his body strength to knock down a burning wooden door. To Sonic's surprise, the fire had already spread throughout the entire house, and the next room over was just as bad as the room he had woken up in. He desperately looked around for a solution. "Where's the fucking exit?!"

Mephiles had been wandering in the burning house, it wasn't going to kill him but since some Mobians considered the place fascinating there was decent hunting. But since the house was burning it completely destroyed the whole purpose of hunting up here. He was damn straight angry and he would definitely destroy the cause of this disaster. Soon he found a blue Mobian, probably scared out of its mind. But that didn't matter; it was the cause of this. Mephiles snarled at his prey, this thing was going to be sorry.

Sonic spun around, noticing the Naga, just on the other side of the room. He screamed, not having anywhere to run. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" He yelled out, trying to make himself sound brave, hoping the monster was too dull to recognize his obvious fear.

Charging forward Mephiles ignored the Mobian's question and went eagerly straight for the kill.

Sonic screamed again, ducking out of the Naga's way, and made a blind dash through the flames, not caring where he was going; only wanting to leave.

He chased after him, cursing for missing the first time. His prey was fast but that only added to the want of that thing dead.

Sonic squinted, barely able to see with all the smoke. In the distance, the shape of a door started coming into view. He changed directions, running straight towards it, only to realize at the last second that it was actually the shape of a picture frame on a wall. In a split second, the hedgehog crashed into the wall, falling to the floor. 

'Shit... Nothing else to do... Please, don't let me die, I'm too young, there are so many things I haven't done, yet!'

Unfortunately for Meph he wasn't able to stop fast enough and ended up topling over top of the Mobian into the wall crashing through the wall. The naga opened his eyes after the crash only to find it led him outside into the open.

Sonic looked up, seeing the large hole in the wooden wall. "YES! FREEDOM!" He screamed, jumping outside, onto the ground, kissing it passionately. "I love you, ground, I'll never take advantage of you again!"

"What the fuck was that?" Jake questioned looking over towards Silver and Tails since they were the last ones in there. 

"I wouldn't know." Silver muttered sitting by the naga. Then yelling could be heard and it was obviously Sonic. He perked up more awake once cries of help could be heard.

"Well, what the hell are we standing around talking for?! Let's go!" Ado grabbed Jake's hand, pulling him down the trail towards the source of the screaming.

Silver chased after them seeing as the source was Sonic they needed to help him. Even with the event beforehand. Ado and Jake had a good start before he or Shadow, or Tails even got up. Once they had finally caught up they just stood there gawking at the scene that was unfolding. They were afraid and he would have been too but probably most of all he's relieved. "Oh thank goodness. I thought it was something serious." The silver male stated getting a nod of approval from the ebony naga at his side.

"What the fuck do you mean this isn't serious, are you blind?" Jake hollered shaking Silver and repeatedly slapping him across the face to see if he was delusional from shock or something. Shadow growled from the back of his throat not understanding what the damn weasel was doing but he was positive it was an insult of some sort.

"Somebody kill it before it goes crazy!" Ado yelled, hiding behind Jake.

Finally gaining his senses back, Silver pushes the weasel off of him giving off an annoyed frown. He casually walked over to the enraged naga and gently tapped him on the shoulder. For that he earned looks from his friends that would have screamed 'Are you flippin crazy?!'. "What?" Mephiles growled through his clenched teeth, his eyes not leaving his prize.

"That's my friend Mephiles, and I'd kinda appreciate it if you didn't kill him." Mephiles got up and snarled ferociously at the smaller male, he was mad alright. The gray naga lifted his arm to hit Silver, but stopped once he realized it was him.

He bent down beside Silver's ear and harshly whispered. "If I didn't owe you so much you would've been next!"

Tails' jaw dropped. "D-did he just t-talk to the thing...?" He looked to Shadow, hoping for an answer.

Shadow of course didn't hesitate to ignore the kitsune. He slithered forward, "I'm surprised to see you up here." Mephiles growled obviously not pleased by either the Mobian's or his brother's presence. "Look at what had happened. We just lost a whole hunting ground because of these worthless rodents!"

"Calm down, there's still plenty of other's rich places within our territory." Shadow snapped back, not impressed by his brother's behavior. "Besides it still was my time of the day to be up here not yours."

Mephiles growled in anger. It was embarrassing to say that he came up with their time tables up there and yet he was the one breaking their hunting rules. He hissed in agitation and studied the rest of the group. "Pitiful." He muttered. Shadow smirked as seeing that he agreed fully.

Silver noticed the dramatizing atmosphere that his friend's were experiencing and decided that he might as well attempt at lightening the mood. "Guys this is Mephiles, Shadow's brother." He smiled nervously gesturing at the intimidating naga before them.

"Wait a second, did you just say brother?!" Sonic freaked out, still scared of the ruthless Naga. 

"How many of them are there?!" Tails asked Silver.

"No it's only them. But then there are these three really nasty girls." Silver stated helping Sonic up, thinking he had been on the ground long enough. "But we don't need to worry about them; Shadow and Mephiles scared them off, right?" Both naga silently nodded in assurance.

Jake cleared his throat grabbing everyone's attention. "I think we should be going now, that house is gonna be falling down soon and I'm not too keen on being around when it is so can we leave now?"

Tails walked over to Sonic, hugging him. "Sure, there's nothing left to see anyways. Anything else you guys wanna do today? The agenda's pretty empty..."

"Maybe we could…" Silver said drifting off into thought not having anything come to mind.

"Maybe we could get a little ways away from here and then we'll decide." Contributed Jake still edgy about the burning building.

Annoyed by the weasel's complaining Shadow grabbed Silver by the arm dragging him away sure that the other Mobian's would follow. Not to long after they did.


	10. Lovey Dovey

Shadow was lurking at night. He was supposed to be in his den like any of the Mobian's would have hoped, but his mind was filled with today's events and he was just so curious about the Mobian's life style. It confused him but at the same time it intrigued him. Finally he had arrived at the campsite, silently he slithered his over to the Silver's tent. Knowing this from his keen sense of smell. Luckily for him he was alone in his tent tonight. Quietly he unzipped the opening and revealed the slumbering hedgehog. The ebony naga crawled in first lightly shaking the Mobian attempting at awaking him but not having any success. He began to shake more vigorously but had not prevailed. Finally having enough of this he threw the sheets of the ivory hedgehog and but his midsection.

Still asleep, Silver felt the bite and stretched outward, tilting his head back in pleasure. The hedgehog purred lightly, then sighed, feeling the biting sensation go away, relaxing his body once more. His eyes slowly opened a bit, vision blurred from sleeping, and, still drowsy, he spoke. "No... Don't... Stop..." He smiled, starting to close his eyes a bit again. 

Shadow lifted his head bewildered. He smiled deviously and bent his head down near the hedgehog's leg and bit again but a little harder. 

This bite made the hedgehog yap a bit in pain, but he remained calm, nonetheless. He started growling at Shadow. "You're so naughty..." He giggled in his sleep. 

The naga snickered quietly seeing that he could go pretty far. He hissed in the hedgehog's ear crawling on top of him unintentionally crushing him under his weight. 

Silver gasped, choking. Immediately, the hedgehog's eyes shot open, and he sat up, unable to breathe. 

"S-SHADOW, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-" He stopped to gasp for air, and then continued. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET THE HELL OFFA ME!" 

He covered the hedgehog's mouth listening for his friend's to come running but nothing came. He slithered off of Silver. "Quiet. I don't want the other's coming." 

"Well raping me isn't such a bright idea, then, is it, smart guy?!" Silver whispered, furious. "God, am I going to have to start carrying around a rape siren with you guys?!" The hedgehog took a long breath, calming himself. "What are you doing, here, Shadow? It's late."

"Come." The naga simply stated leaving the tent wanting the male hedgehog to follow him. 

Silver sighed. "Why me?" He whispered, being careful to keep Shadow from hearing. Slowly, the hedgehog stood up from his sleeping bag, cracked his back, and followed the Naga outside into the dark. 

Shadow snorted and went in between Silver's legs and set him on his back so the Mobian wouldn't slow him down. In a hurry he slithered off at an accelerating rate. 

"You do realize that I'm perfectly capable of moving my limbs, right?" Silver remarked sarcastically. 

Shadow grunted but didn't really care. "You'll only slow us down." He muttered but made it audible for the Mobian to here. "Besides we have far to go and we don't have all night." 

Silver sighed. "Alright, then, could you at least tell me WHERE we're going, exactly?" 

"You'll like it." Shadow said not wanting to spoil it. 

"Alright, fine, but can I least ask why this late at night?" 

"You're friends would have followed us, I'd like a moment of peace." He paused to look at the surroundings and sniff the air. "We're closer then I thought." 

"Good, I don't like the idea of being alone..." Silver mumbled to himself. 

Ignoring that last comment, Shadow led them to a small clearing with a glistening pond with cattails growing around the edges. Wildflowers freckling the tall grass that held midnight dew.

"Oh great, more water." Silver's excitement dropped. "Apparently I need to be around even more water, because it definitely hasn't caused enough hell already for me over the past week!" 

Shadow smirked. "Calm down, nothing will harm you here." 

"Watch, something happens, I'm killing you, Shadow." Silver teased. "Now... Could you put me down?"

"You could just get off yourself." Shadow stated propping the hedgehog on the ground. "Besides you couldn't kill me if you tried."

"Just because you're stronger..." Silver mumbled to himself, looking around. "Alright, I'll admit it. This place is pretty. Why are we here, though?" 

"I wanted to talk to you." Shadow simply stated making Silver sit in the grass. 

"Oh, um... O-okay, then... W-what did you have to drag me away from my friends in order to... Talk... About?" Silver started blushing a bit, not sure of why. It just sort of came naturally, what with the beautiful scenery. 

Shadow smashed his lips together with Silver's doing what he has done before. Suddenly he pulled away. "What does that mean?" He asked. 

Silver just sat there, jaw dropped a bit, speechless. He tried to talk, but every time he did, all that came out were gasps of air. 

The naga became confused and just stared at the Mobian still demanding an explanation on what the gesture meant. But it didn't seem like it was going very far. 

After a couple minutes of complete silence, the hedgehog found himself able to speak very faintly. "D-did... You just... Kiss..." 

"Is that what it's called?" Shadow asked completely oblivious to what it meant making the situation more awkward for the Mobian. "Kiss?" 

Silver placed his hands over his mouth, suddenly shy. "Y-yes...Its called... Kiss..." 

"What does it mean?" The naga pressed leaning in closer becoming very serious. 

Silver leaned back, and, almost falling, had to keep himself up with his hands. He blushed more. 'What the hell?! Why do I like this, its gross, i-its unsanitary, its GAY!' He thought to himself. "W-well, it means..." 

"Yes?" Shadow asked again his eyes narrowing. Soon he became impatient with Silver's studdering and crawled a little closer to Silver.

When Shadow got close enough, Silver rested one of his hands against the side of Shadow's face, caressing his cheek. "It means love..." 

Quickly Shadow pulled back and faced the scenery before them. "Ah. Well that explains the odd reactions from your friends." The ebony naga stated. "I want to know more meanings of your gestures." 

"W-wait... Of my gestures? What do y-you mean by that?"

Shadow faced the Mobian again. "For starters, what does this mean exactly." He pulled Silver into a comforting embrace wrapping his arms securily around him resting his head gently on his shoulder. 

Silver started giggling, and looked up at Shadow. "It means you wanna protect me, Shadow..." 

Letting the position hold a little longer Shadow let go. "Interesting, now what does this mean?" The naga slithered his hand down to Silver's waist and took a daring move by squeezing his ass. 

Silver yelped, and then started laughing. "That means you want 'it,' Shadow..." 

Dragging his hand back Shadow looked back at the scenery. "What is 'it'?" 

Silver blushed. "You know... 'IT'... S-sex..." 

The naga grunted and continued to stare at the pond. "Why does your kind mate out of season?" 

"Season? What season?" Silver stared awkwardly at Shadow, and then smiled. "Love doesn't have a season, silly, love is eternal." 

Shadow nodded. "Yes but why do you mate more then once?" 

Silver seemed a little confused. "What do you mean more than once at a time?" 

Shadow nodded. "Yes but why do you mate more then once?"

"Well they stay together for one. Why don't they just find others once their done?" Shadow asked. 

"Oh, that? Silly Shadow, that's why it's called love, you bond with one special person, and you spend the rest of your life with them. I heard it's the best feeling in the world..." Silver sighed, looking up at the skies. "Isn't it the same for Nagas?" 

Shadow sneered. "No, we only mate once and then we go our separate ways and the males leave the offspring to the females." 

Silver almost jumped back in shock. "W-what the hell?! That's horrible! Nagas don't even know what love feels like, then?!" 

The naga shrugged. "I suppose not. And I know for a fact that once they eggs are laid they leave them." 

"Well that's just horrid. Completely, and utterly terrible." Silver stood up, feeling sympathetic for the Naga. 

"It's natural. The cycle has been going on for ages." He replied standing up. 

"Well... Why do you have to follow it? I mean, sure, it's a 'cycle' and whatever, but... That doesn't mean somebody couldn't break it if they wanted to... Don't you ever wanna be your own person sometimes, Shadow?" 

Shadow sighed. "I am. Nothing has ever held me back and I do as I please." 

"Then why don't you fall in love?" Silver got closer to Shadow, serious. "Why do you have to follow all these stupid Naga rules, huh? You know, I willing to bet that if you were to find an actual girlfriend, people wouldn't look at you like a freak of nature. They'd think that you had the heart to care, they wouldn't be afraid of you, anymore. So why do you let the rules hinder you, Shadow?!" 

By now Shadow began to growl a little frustrated. "I'm not. For one it's the order of things and for the other I could care less about the bitches I fuck." 

"Excuse me, Shadow?! You only see women as bitches?! Well, that's great to know, you fucking prick!" Enraged, Silver's body started to glow brightly under the moonlight. The sheer force lifted him off the ground, levitating him in mid-air. Behind him, the water in the pond started rising with him. "I thought you were nice for saving me! I thought you were different than the others, which is why I stood up for you in front of my own friends! Maybe it isn't the fucking order of things that's causing a problem, maybe it's you! Maybe you're not as nice as I thought you were! Maybe you're just a self-absorbed, cruel, heartless, horrible, evil, vile, disgusting, sex-obsessed, conniving wretch who needs to be PUT BACK INTO PLACE!" 

For a while Shadow stared in awe before he rolled himself out of the way of the water that would have crashed down on him. He smirked and laughed a bit. He never thought that a Mobian would be able to do this. It only intrigued him more. 

Silver growled, angered by Shadow's fast reflexes. He lifted a hand, snapping a nearby tree in half, and sent it flying towards him. questions and screams rang through his head. 'What the hell am I doing?! HOW the hell am I doing it?! Why can't I control my body?!' 

Carefully he watched what was left of the tree and prepared himself to dodge. This was by far the most impressive thing he has ever seen. To Shadow's kind this would be the most attractive thing, if it was mating season. He remembered that the easiest way to get a mate for that season was to show of your strength. And this... would have all of them coming from miles around. 

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY?!" Silver demonically screamed, lifting a large boulder and shooting it at the Naga. 

Again the naga dodged. This was starting to get out of control considering Silver wanted to kill him. Hurriedly he slithered his way over to Silver, leaped and plucked him out of the air hitting the ground. He kept the hedgehog from moving and bit him. Injecting a calming serum.

"N-NO! I-I'M NOT GOING TO... LET YOU... GET... AWAY... WITH... This..." Silver closed his eyes, drifting off into sleep. His aura evaporated away from him. 

Letting go he slowly cleaned the wound lapping away the scrumptious blood. He comfortably set Silver down in his coils. He gazed at the little hedgehog and his lips tugged into a small smile.

'W-what... What happened... W-was it all a dream?' Silver4 slowly opened his eyes, when he looked up, he saw Shadow right over him. "Of course not." 

Shadow touched his forehead making sure he wasn't in that bad of a state. "That was impressive." 

"Huh? W-what was?" 

"Your display of power. It was very attractive." The naga stated staring blankly at the hedgehog. 

"A-attractive?" Silver stumbled. "In what way?"

"Well for the fact I am impressed by power... That way." Shadow stated.

"Oh, okay, I was just about to ask, 'cause, we Mobians think of attraction as a s-sexual thing..." 

Shadow looked at Silver and shook his head. "And you think my way of life is disgusting." 

"N-no, it's not that! I just... Though that maybe... You were trying to say that you were..." Silver turned his head so that he wouldn't have to look Shadow in the eye. "S-sexually attracted... To me?"

"I suppose it depends." Shadow stated flicking his tail admirably. Unconsciously he lowered himself down to the Mobian's eye level.

Silver suddenly felt every nerve in his body tense up. His face reddened, until he was almost glowing crimson. "S-shadow, do y-you really have to get -that close?" He meekly whispered, almost afraid to know the answer.

"No, I don't have to." Shadow stated nudging Silver's cheek with his nose affectionately. 

"W-well, then, why ARE you this close?" Silver shut his eyes tightly, embarrassed. 

"No reason." The naga stated, soon after wetting the ivory male's face with his moist tongue. "You just smell delectable." 

"S-shadow, p-please don't lick me like that..." Silver covered his mouth to keep from moaning. 

"Why?" Shadow asked as he leaned in close enough for him to make contact. 

Silver stared into Shadow's eyes for a while, unable to speak. "Because..." He leaned in a bit closer. "I want your lips here, not there..." His voice suddenly low and serious, he placed one hand against the side of the Naga's face, and leaned in further, and further, until finally...


End file.
